My Fake Fiance
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: Lucy is just the daughter of one of the most influential couple in Fiore. And spreading rumors is faster than a jet plane that passes by in the sky. When the rumor that Lucy is engaged, her mother Layla suddenly pays a visit to her daughter in Magnolia to meet her said "Fiancé". The only problem is, Lucy has no boyfriend…since birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There is always a stage in one girl's life where in you will be excited to plan for your own wedding. A wedding that will make a girl's dream come true. They will be wearing long beautiful white gown, have a veil on, be wedded in a church and see their man stand before them. Waiting to be called her _husband_.

However, before a girl could even make that dream reality, she needs to find her man. The man who she will spend her life and build a family with. And to have a groom at a wedding, she needs a boyfriend. A boyfriend who knows his woman's dislikes, likes, and everything about his partner. When you got everything, a man, a wedding proposal, wedding plans, and the guts to make it real. Then you can assure yourself that you are ready.

" _Ms. Heartfilia! Over here!"_

" _Ms. Lucy! Look at the camera!"_

" _Just one picture Ms. Lucy!"_

" _Look over here Lucy!"_

" _Lucy!"_

All photographers present called as the blonde beauty steps down from her own vehicle and heads to her simple but expensive apartment. Holding on to her paper bags, she uses it to cover her face and tries to escape the very persistent media. As she walks at the trail available towards her home, she hears certain questions that she could voluntarily answer.

" _Ms. Lucy, do you have any plans to attend the famous Heartfilia anniversary in_ _Acalypha_ _?"_ one journalist asked as they followed her walk, "We'll see." Lucy answered still trying to block the flashing of cameras on her face

" _What can you say about your parents' marriage?"_ Another reporter asked which Lucy glanced at and smiled, "Of course I'm happy for them! Who wouldn't be happy for them celebrating their 30 years of marriage?"

" _Who will you go with at the celebration?"_ A third interviewer asked, _"You wouldn't go there alone, right?"_

Lucy suddenly stiffens in her tracks as she glances at the reporter. As she halts, the paparazzo surrounds her now making her susceptible to any kind of photo. Beginning to feel suffocated, she pushes her way out but then it was too crowded and giving up on the crowd, she stands still and begins to answer various questions.

" _Ms. Heartfilia, your parents are very known to be a powerful couple in Acalypha, what are the pressures as their daughter?"_ A microphone was then leaned in to her face making Lucy surprise but then steps back a bit to answer, "Well nothing much. I guess just to find the man for me who I will spend my life with." Thinking that with her answer, the media would now let her go. But then it just made the media intense in asking questions.

" _Well then it's not a rumor that you're a single woman until now and that you're becoming an old maid?"_ After hearing the question, she looks at her interrogator wide eyes and gives a serious look, "What's so bad about being single?! And I'm just 28!"

" _So you are saying you are single? What do your parents think about being a spinster?"_

"What?! Nothing!" Beginning to feel irritated with the kinds of questions they were throwing at her, she began to push trying to get out of the attention.

" _Wait Ms. Lucy! So, you have no plans of getting married like your parents?"_ One reporter blocks her from moving away by leaning the microphone closer to her face, "I have!" Lucy slightly shouted, unable to hide her annoyance, _"Then when? With whom?"_

Gaping at the questions, she annoyingly took the microphone and answered loud and clear to all media, "What do you want to hear?! That I'll be an old maid?! Well you wish! I am engaged and it's none of your business who I am marrying!" And with that Lucy shoved the microphone back to the reporter and pushed her aside. Without looking back, she headed to the entrance of her home and disappeared behind the door as the village's security blocked all reporters. Leaving them with still unanswered questions, they began to howl in disappointment.

* * *

After spending her afternoon shopping and ending up being bombarded by the media as she reaches her home, Lucy no longer have the energy to leave her humble home for a dinner with friends. So as soon as she lies down to her bed, she rolls over, grabs her purse, and brings out her phone. Dialing her friend's number, she hummed quietly as she waited for the call to be answered.

" _hello?"_

"Hey Erza…" Lucy then sits up and crosses her legs, "What's up?"

" _I'm good. Hey, we'll have dinner out okay? Don't forget."_ Erza reminded the blonde as she sounded like a mother which made Lucy flinch in her spot and unconsciously bit her fingers, "About that…"

" _Oh you can't say no! You have been bailing on us for three times!"_ Erza slightly shouted at the other end of the call, "Oh no! I'm not going to bail out…its just that…" Lucy said as she trails off making the red haired girl on the other end of the call nervous, _"What?"_

"It's the media…they bombarded me this afternoon after shopping. So I was thinking maybe we could just have a pizza party at home? My treat!" Lucy exclaimed biting her lower lip in anticipation, _"Well alright…I'll call the girls. But no Natsu!"_ Imagining Erza being in front of her, she sees Erza pointing at her and gives her wide eyes back, "What? Of course! This is a girls' night!"

" _Good…does he know about this?"_ Erza asked once more, now even more inquisitive to her friend, "No…Why would I even tell him?" Lucy then scoff after finding Erza being ridiculous with her questions, _"Well duh, he's your best friend…he knows everything."_

Lucy denying about her male friend, she unknowingly blushed as she answers back, "No he does not!"

" _Well the last time I check he was the first to know that a guy took you out for a date."_

"He wasn't supposed to see us! And can we not talk about that?"

Hearing Erza sigh aloud, she just agreed to the blonde, _"Fine…I'll call the girls now. See ya later!"_

"Bye!" And with that the call ended making the blonde beauty to shake her head in disbelief to her friend. "Can't believe Erza still feels bad about Natsu knowing that first…" Lucy then stands up from her bed and begins to change her clothes. Pulling up her blouse exposing her slim figure, she heads towards her closet and stood before it. Staring at her clean clothes, she examined what she should be wearing tonight.

"Uh, I'm too lazy to choose what to wear later." Lucy then shifts her weight to her one leg and places her hands to her hips, "I know, I'll tell the girls to bring their sleeping clothes so that we'll be having a slumber party!" Lucy then runs back to her bed and takes her phone. She began to type a message to Erza telling her to bring their sleeping ware so they could overnight in her home. As soon as she finished texting, she began to unbutton her jeans and pull it down. Being in her underwear, she began to head out to her living room unembarrassed since it was her home and no one was at home besides her.

"So…what should I be ordering?" Lucy said to herself as she heads to her wide kitchen and take all the flyers posted in her refrigerator.

"I didn't know you like walking in your underwear…" A voice suddenly said making Lucy freeze in her spot. She slowly stood up straight and turned herself to look at the person who spoke.

Seeing her pink haired friend sitting in her island table, she instantly grabbed the nearest kitchen ware and threw it to him. "KYAAAAA!"

 _POINGK_

"OW!" the pink haired male screamed in pain before passing out

* * *

After a good ten minutes, Lucy stood in front of the pink haired man, holding on to her bath robe closely to her body, waiting for him to wake up. When the man was not waking up any time sooner, Lucy began to bring her foot to the man's shin and tried to kick him lightly.

"Oy Natsu, wake up" Lucy said but then the called man wouldn't wake up, so she walked closer and kneeled down and shook him harder. When he won't budge and realized he was just pretending to be asleep, Lucy began to press the obvious bump to her friend's head.

"AHHH!" Natsu shouted sitting up as he felt the pain that Lucy has inflicted to him, "what was that for?!"

"That was for sneaking up on me! And for seeing me barely clothe!" Lucy shouted as she stands up and walks away from the pinkette

"Wait, first of all, its not my fault you were walking around in your underwear and second, I knocked on your door but you wouldn't answer and you left your door unlock so I walked in." Natsu defended as he rubs his injured head, "And what did you throw me with?"

"A casserole…but who cares! You shouldn't be here!" Lucy shouted back as she hands him an ice pack, "And why are you even here? Erza and the girls will be here."

"Why? What's happening here? Can I stay?" Natsu asked as he damps the ice bag to his head. Then, Lucy takes the ice bag and does it for him, "No Natsu you can't unless you have turned into a girl…After this you got to leave." Lucy said as she continued to damp the cold material.

Looking at his blonde friend, Natsu crossed his arms across his chest and gave a stern gaze. Feeling uncomfortable to his stare, Lucy harshly damps the ice pack to his head making the man flinch in pain, "Hey! Be careful!"

"Then quite looking at me like that…" Lucy said as she retracts the ice pack but then returns it after, "There is nothing I can do Natsu…you can't stay, Erza's order."

"Fine…" Natsu then looks away and childishly pouted making Lucy giggle quietly, "What is with that face?"

"You wouldn't let me stay." Natsu huffed as he acted as if he was mad at his friend which only made Lucy chuckle at him, "Not me…Its Erza." Taking the ice pack from Lucy, surprising the blonde, he lowers it down to the table and looked back at her.

"Alright…I just came here for this." Natsu suddenly takes out a box, which was unmistakable to be a ring box. Lucy bulged her eyes out in surprise to the box as she gasps and covers her mouth in pure shock, "Natsu…" She whispered, "Oy Luce" Natsu snapping Lucy out of her trance, "I need you to keep this for me. I'll be giving that to someone." Lucy being caught day dreaming, she uncontrollably blushed and slowly took the box from the pinkette. "Oh…"

"I need you to hold it for me. I'm planning to give that to someone special." Natsu began to scratch his cheek with his finger lightly as he unconsciously reddens. Seeing his friend for the first time to blush, she couldn't help but to feel a foreign emotion towards her friend.

"Y-you have a special someone?" Lucy asked as she lowers her head beginning to feel sad but all of it shifted when suddenly her door bell rang. Quickly looking up at her door, she heard the door bell rang once more. Lucy looked at Natsu who had the same expression and began to panic when they heard the voice waiting outside.

"Lucy~…Its Erza."

"Ah! Erza! Wait, I'm just changing!" Lucy called out as she began to push the man out of the house. Stumbling from the different coffee tables, Natsu couldn't help but to screech in pain.

"Lucy? Is everything alright? I hear voices…" Erza said as she leans her ears close to the door, "Yeah! I just tumbled over a table! I'm coming!" Erza raising a brow at the weirdness of her friend, she just continued to wait outside the door.

"Luce! Stop pushing!" Natsu whispered aloud, "I'll find my way out! Go get Erza"

"Okay!" Lucy answers before turning around but then was stopped when a hand gripped her wrist making her look back, "Take care of the ring, alright?"

And with that Natsu runs off, leaving the blonde stunned as she watches his figure to disappear behind her back door.

* * *

That night, one by one, Lucy's friends, Erza, Levy, Juvia and the Strauss sisters came carrying their things. They all spent the night laughing and eating as they talked about anything. It was that time that they discovered that Juvia was finally dating Gray after five years of courtship. They also finally knew that the Strauss sister was beginning their family business. As they all enjoyed each other's company, the girls decided to open the television to browse an old movie until they passed by a news channel.

" _Reaching their 30_ _th_ _year anniversary, the Heartfilia couple has come up with a full house party invitation. The couple has invited different personalities and business tycoons, making it as one of the party of the year"_

Lucy and the girls listened as the anchor delivered her news about the blonde's parents. Looking at her friend, Levy slightly bumps the blonde and asked, "Are you coming to that party?"

"I don't know actually…" Lucy said trailing off until Levy asked again, "Why? I'm pretty sure your parents miss you."

"Nah…their too busy to notice I'm not there." Lucy said back as she shrugs off her friend who just gave a curious and worried look.

As Lissana change the channel, another channel talked about the Heartfilia making the short white haired girl stop and listened to the anchor.

" _With the upcoming celebration of the powerful Heartfilia couple, their one and only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia is questioned to attend the party? And is it true that the power couple's daughter engage?"_ Everyone in the living room began to widen their eyes before the other girls looked at the surprised blonde. Seeing that the blonde was shock as well, they all looked back at the entertainment anchor and listened.

" _Well, it's true you guys! The Heartfilia daughter is no longer in the market after admitting that she was engage. She casually admits it after being allegedly suspected to be a single woman and a spinster. Ouch! What a way to cut the rumors out! Despite admitting to be engaged, the man behind the engagement is to be unknown. It is now a question, who is the man? On the other hand, Lucy didn't confirm if she was to attend the party, so until now it's a wonder, will Lucy come? And this time with her fiancé? Who knows...Up next!"_

And with that, the girls slowly turned their heads to Lucy who just froze in her seat and gasp. Freaking out in her mind, she didn't know what to say to her friends. She was beginning to panic when Erza called to her. "Lucy…is it true?"

Lucy slowly looking at her scarlet haired friend, she just stared in haze and began to grip her head tight. "Oh my God! I can't believe they believed me!" She whispered to herself as she shook her head in disbelief

"Lucy?! Your engaged?!" Lissana suddenly exclaimed when she finally snapped out of her shock, "How is that even possible?! You never introduced us to any guy!"

Lucy suddenly stands up and began to pace back and forth making the girls curious as they looked at the confused blonde. Juvia quickly stands and hands a glass of beer and held her by her shoulder, "Lucy-san…what is happening?"

Lucy stared at the blunette before swallowing hard and exhaled deeply as she takes the beer from her friend. As the blonde somehow loosens the tension in her shoulder, Juvia sat down again and waited for the blonde to talk.

"What you just heard is…" The girls leaned forward in anticipation, "not true…I'm no where close to being engage because I don't have a boyfriend…since birth."

" _WHAT?!"_ all the girls shouted animatedly which Lucy found ridiculous since her friends knew, "Oh stop that reaction! You know I never had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah! But why is the news telling that you _casually_ admitted that you're engage?" Levy asked exasperatedly

Lucy scrunched up her face before looking back at her friends, "I may have lied…to the media. I didn't think they would take me seriously when I said that. I was trying to point out to them that I wasn't going to end up as an old maid…I didn't mean to say I was engaged…" Lucy childishly sits down to the floor and puffs in frustration.

Mira then kneels down to Lucy and taps her head, "Well, we'll fix this…what's the worst thing that could happen?" Lucy then smiled and nodded as she felt a positive outlook to her messed up situation, "Your right. What could be the worst thing that could happen because of this stupid rumor…As if my parents even watch television…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the news broke out, Lucy couldn't handle her stress as she paces in her living room despite being assured by her friends. Mira has comforted her first, which worked for a few minutes before questions started popping in her head. And with the continuous flooding of questions in her head, she couldn't help but be anxious again. And this went on all through the night.

Since that night should be a 'girls' night out', all the girls remained in the blonde's home but went home quickly as soon as they all had their breakfast together.

"I better go Lucy" Lissana says as she stands up and hugs the blonde who stood up as well, "Don't worry about it anymore, sure enough people will forget about that news." Lissana smiles warmly before hugging her friend once more before picking up her bag and heads towards the front door. "Mira-nee, I'll be heading first, Bickslow must be waiting in the restaurant"

"Alright, I'll follow you later…" Mira then waves good-bye to her sister. As soon as the short silver haired girl disappear, Lucy sits down back to her seat, bringing her legs up then begins to sip her hot chocolate.

"It must be nice to start up your own business huh?" Lucy asks as she sets down her drink. Mira glances at the blonde before smiling towards her, "Yeah it is, but its not gonna be easy, lots of competition here in Magnolia." Mira began to trace the rim of her mug as she continues herself, "But Laxus is very positive about this plan, he knows we'll pull it off well."

"Aww, so sweet. So, is it official? the two of you?" Lucy teasingly smiles at her friend who suddenly blushes at her comment, "W-well…he never really asks me out. But he's a good friend"

"Just a friend?" Lucy insists more teasing and still receives the same reaction from her friend, "Lucy! Stop it!" Mira, full blown blushing, hides her face with her hands as she was laughed at by her blonde friend.

"Alright, I'll stop…" Lucy says as she dies down her laughter before sipping from her drink again. When silence lingered, the two just sighed contently at their present situation until Mira started asking.

"So, what are you going to do about the news?" Mira traces the rim of her mug once again when she gained her composure. "I don't know…I guess just let it die?" Lucy answers but then she sounded more like asking back at her friend. Being clueless to what she would do next, she looks down at her mug as if it would give her answers that will be helpful to her.

"Well, it will take long before that happens. Your parent's anniversary party doesn't happen in two months, and until then I'm sure media will be hiding in the bushes to watch you." Mira says as she watches the blonde scrunches her face.

"Uh, I hate it when media starts following. I have never made any noise for the media because that stuff is for mama and papa. I don't get it why all of a _sudden_ they are giving me some interest!" Lucy raises her arms in emphasize as she leans her back to her chair but then she slumps herself forward to the table and lays her head staring at the smiling silver haired beauty.

"Well, you are their daughter. And any child of a powerful couple is a media's point of interest." Mira then rubs Lucy's backhand as if to comfort her. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy sits up and looks at Mira, "So what do I do?"

"You can start by explaining things to media" Mira advises to the blonde who gave a raised brow, "I don't have to explain anything to the media. I owe them nothing. They just caused me trouble."

"Well, you technically gave them wrong information." Mira slantingly moves her head as she made a point, "So if you want to clear things up, you should have an interview. That would stop it I guess…"

"Uh, so its still not sure…" Lucy slouches again back to the table but this time she hides her face by the arms she lays in the table as a pillow to her head.

"Well, we'll never know if it would work if we don't try…" Mira says back, trying to comfort the blonde. And it seems like its beginning to work for Lucy glances at her friend, "So, an interview huh?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try…" Mira then smiles warmly at her friend who finally sits up and returns the smile. "Alright…I'll try doing that."

"Good!" Mira exclaims as she claps her hand in excitement, "Now, I should head on to my resto because Lissana could be impatient at times…" Lucy and Mira then laugh as they recalled a moment where Lissana became comparable to a beast after waiting for 15 minutes.

"Alright, don't want to hear Lis-chan become a beast again." With that Lucy stands along with her friend and gives her a hug. When the two pulled away, Lucy accompanies the long silver haired woman to the front door. "Alright Lucy, don't be a stranger, call me if you need anything"

"Of course! Take care!" Lucy then waves good-bye at Mira who continues to leave her lot. As soon as Mira was far from her lawn, she closes the door and heads back to the dining table.

Cleaning the table of all the mugs and plates used for their breakfast, Lucy energetically places it all to her dishwashing sink. Soon enough, she starts to wash it as she hums a sweet melody until her door bell rings. Turning her head to glance at the hallway towards her front door, she washes her hands quickly to attend at the person waiting outside. Slightly running towards her door, she starts to wonder who might the person be, after all its too early for a visitor on a Saturday morning.

"Could this be Mira? Did she leave anything behind?" She thought out loud as she glances at each room she passes by, trying to notice if there are any foreign object in her house. When nothing caught her attention, she giddily opens the door.

"Ohayo!" Lucy greets as she opens the door but quickly taken a back when a beautiful blonde woman stands before her door. "Ohayo Dear" The woman greeted back sweetly making the younger blonde gape at the person.

When Lucy finally snaps out of her daze, she obviously calls out to the person. "Mama?"

"Hello dear…can I come in?" Lucy's mother, Layla, asks as she smiles warmly at her daughter who was still in a state of shock, "huh? What?"

"In…you know, walk inside your home?" Layla explains as she points something inside the home of the younger blonde making her finally understand what she meant, "Oh! Of course! Come in!" Lucy then steps aside as she swings the door wider as a sign to enter her home.

As Layla walks inside, Lucy takes the coat of her mother and hangs its to the coat racks before heading straight to the living room. Lucy, following her mother cautiously, she starts to rack her brains why her mother paid a surprise visit. "So, mama, what made you come to Magnolia?" Lucy asks as she attentively watches her mother scan her home before facing her with a smile.

"Well, I think I deserve to see my daughter who haven't showed up for quite some time…" Layla slowly smirks at her daughter who starts to blush feeling guilty after hiding from her parents, "how are you Lucy-dear?" Layla then takes a seat at the comfortable couch, opposite to Lucy.

"M-me? Oh, uh, I'm good. You know with the job I took here, is paying well, so I'm good" Lucy finally relaxes in front of her mother as she sits to a tub chair that is opposite to her mother. Realizing that there is nothing to worry about her mother visiting her, she audibly exhales and gives a smile.

"Very well then. I've read all articles you've made in that famous Fairy Tail Magazine and it's amusing to read them." Layla compliments her daughter who blushes once more after being praised, "Thanks mama…I never thought you'd find time to read those kinds of magazines."

"Well of course, it's your work. So me and your father pay attention to you very well. Since, you settled here in Magnolia, it's our only way to keep up with you. After all, your articles are all your experiences, right?"

"Yeah, all mine…" Lucy habitually crumpling anything she holds, which is her apron as of the moment, as she felt nervousness after knowing how her parents have kept up to her articles/ life. "Well, besides from visiting me, do you have any business meeting here in Magnolia?"

"I actually do. I voluntarily ask your father if I could take the meeting here in Magnolia, since he has a business trip in another country. I don't want him to over work himself by doing all the meetings. So here I am…" Lucy smiles at her mother who is smiling back at her.

Hearing her mother say those things have proven to her more than once why they are a powerful couple. Both of them worked as a pair and not as a shadow to the other. As a married couple, Lucy has seen how her mother and father worked as a tag team and there is no doubt that they succeed in every agenda they have for their business. There is nothing more that could make her feel proud to be a powerful couple's daughter, because despite being successful in business, they have brought her up in good manners and etiquette.

"I'm happy you're here…Guess you'll be staying for days?" Lucy then stands, heading towards the kitchen to grab anything to drink

"It depends…" Layla monotonously answers making Lucy widen her eyes as she shivers in her spine. That tone is very well known to the young blonde, it's the kind of tone her mother uses when she is in a serious mode, and serious mode is not good.

"W-what do you mean it depends? You have a meeting…that's what you mean, right?" Lucy asks as she freezes in her spot before turning her heel to look at the back of her mother who still sat at the couch.

"I have other things to do as well…starting with you." Layla then stands and looks at her daughter who is now fully shocked. "Me? What about me?"

Layla walks closer to the young blonde who quickly stands straight and watches her every move. Finally standing before her daughter, Layla drops the serious façade and smiles warmly at her child. "I heard news about you…"

"N-news? A-a-bout me? W-what news?" Lucy asks as she tries to act cool but her stuttering gave her away

"Your engaged?"

With that simple question thrown to her, Lucy's world suddenly crumbles down. The least thing she worries about the rumor is for her parents to discover it. But alas, Layla comes down to Magnolia to visit her daughter because they hear that she is engaged to an unidentified man.

"I-is that why you're here? B-because of that news?" Lucy trying her best to show that she is in composure but the longer she is having the conversation the more she felt weak in her knees. "Well, I really do have a meeting. But if I wasn't able to watch that news about you last night I wouldn't be volunteering to your father to lead the meeting here."

Hearing her mother's reason for coming had made her laugh. The kind of laugh where in you feel like _Shit, I'm dead_. Staring at her mother who was just smiling at her had made her weak, so soon enough her knees gave up on her making her grip the wall to gain some balance.

"Lucy are you okay?" Layla tries to catch the younger beauty as she notices her feeling weak, "Are you sick?"

"…No." Lucy finally responses as she tries to stand straight again but knowing that she won't stand long, she heads to the couch again and sits down. Layla following behind sits next to her daughter. "So, can I see the ring?"

"Huh? What?" Lucy dazzlingly looks at her mother who shows an expression of excitement, "The ring!"

"What ring?" Lucy asks again still confused, "Your engagement ring, honey"

Lucy's brain began to stall once more the moment her mother asks about evidences of her engagement. Trying her best to come up with an excuse, she began to shift left and right trying to understand what she'll do. When she suddenly remembers a red ring box, she quickly looks at her mother who was taken aback by the sudden stare, "Its in my room!"

"Oh…why aren't you wearing it?" Layla inquires

"Uhh…am I suppose too?" Lucy carelessly asks an obvious question making the older blonde look at her daughter in question, "Lucy, its an engagement ring. Of course you have to."

"Right it's an engagement ring." Lucy slaps her forehead with her palm as she finally realizes her stupid question. "Well, I can't show you right now 'cause I have to find the box. Didn't want to expose it to all…"

"Okay…but I want to meet him." Looking at her mother again with confusion in her eyes, she asks her, "Who? Who him?"

"Your fiancé dear, of course…are you sure your okay?" Layla giving up to her worry, she touches Lucy's forehead, grabs her head, and tilt it from side to side. Lucy just going with the flow of her mother's check up, she tries to rack her brain what her mother meant until it hit her real hard. She leans back from her mothers grasp and slightly shouts her realization, "Fiancé?!"

"Y-yes? I want to meet him…Your father wants to meet him too but then since he have a meeting I told him I'll just have lunch with you two and tell him what I discover about the man."

"Wait." Lucy raises a hand to stop her mother and breathes audibly, "So, you want to meet my fiancé?"

"Yes"

"Have lunch with me and him?"

"Yes, on Monday."

"This Monday?! Not like next year Monday?" Lucy feeling the panic rushing in too quickly as she can no longer control the tone of her voice

"Next year Monday? What are you talking about honey? You should be wedded by that time already"

"Ha! Wh-wa-what?"

"Lucy?"

"Sorry…let me just get it straight…" Lucy then stands and walks away from the couch as if she wants to run away from her mother but knowing that there in no point of running she stands still and looks at her mother. "You want to meet my Fiancé this Monday? Correct?"

"Yes."

"He can't…he's not here on Monday. Busy. Can't happen." Lucy says nodding to each excuse she gives but her mother just doesn't give up easily, "Then on Tuesday."

"Still, busy, unable to be contacted…"

"Then, within this week. And I won't take no for an answer." Layla then stands before picking up her black hand bag, "I must meet your Fiancé"

"Okay, within this week. I'll contact you." Lucy dejectedly nods as her mother approaches her. "But after meeting him, would that be your last business in Magnolia?" Lucy asks after her mother hugs her, "We'll see. But for now, I better go, I still have to visit the office."

"Okay…" Lucy hands the coat of her mother who accepted it smiling. Soon enough Layla opens the door and steps one down before turning to look at Lucy again, "I'll be waiting for your text for when we'll be able to have lunch, okay?"

"Okay"

"Bye" Layla then turns and begins to head down to reach her waiting vehicle. When Layla disappears inside the car, the black vehicle leaves immediately. The sight of her mother's car disappearing has made Lucy exhale loudly as if she is relieved already. Closing her door, she weakly seats down to the foot of the door and stares blankly to her empty home, "I am so dead…"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the overnight the girls had in Lucy's apartment, Layla surprisingly came to the blonde's home. The surprise visit had made Lucy confused to what was happening so the young Heartfilia starts to ask questions about the surprise visit. Layla admits that she came to Magnolia for a business meeting but more than to it, she tells her daughter that she and Jude have been watching her back from afar. With that, she discovers that her only daughter has finally announced that she was engaged despite knowing that she was not in any kind of relationship.

Stunned to all the word her mother has been saying to her, she couldn't bring herself back to reality and do a right thing. Before Mira left, she decided to tell the truth regarding the rumor to the whole media before her parents even knew about it. But to her surprise, she couldn't believe that her mother is here in Magnolia all the way from Acalypha to know if the news was true. And instead of telling her mother it was not, she started going with the flow by just answering questions that her mother asked. Layla started asking about the ring and meeting her fiancé. All of these were absent to Lucy's life, so when Layla started asking for proof about the engagement, Lucy couldn't continue lying so she just dodged every question. But of course, Layla never gives up, so she just told her daughter that she would be expecting Lucy to introduce the man to her within the week. So when the older blonde left, Lucy couldn't help herself but to drop to the floor and sulk about what to do.

Now, sitting at the foot of her door, Lucy starts to sob like a little kid. She has been whining about finding a ring and a fiancé to show her mother. "Ah! Where do I find an engagement ring?!"

"I'm not even engaged! I fucking don't even have a boyfriend!" Lucy starts to cry out loud again as she scrambles in her spot. "What am I going to do?!"

"I hate you Media! Why did you even have to believe me!" Lucy adds as she shouts to no one in particular, "Don't you even know what sarcasm is?! You are fucking stupid! AHHHH!" Getting tired of shouting, Lucy just left herself to cry in her spot. When she couldn't contain her irritation, she felt like shouting again so she cleared her throat and readied herself to rant again. But before she could do so, her phone rings out loud.

 _Ring Ring_

"Ah! Who the fuck is this! Doesn't this person know I'm having my moment?!" Lucy shouts as she stands from the door to look for her cellphone that is blowing off. When she finds her phone placed in the dining table, she quickly snatches it and slides her phone to answer the call.

"HELLO!" Lucy shouts madly as she places the phone to her ear

" _Woah, who's your enemy?!"_ A masculine voice shouted back in surprise with the way Lucy answered the call

"Who the hell are you?!" Lucy angrily asks who was on the other side of the call, _"It's Natsu! Who do I have to beat up?! Tell me"_

Once the person at the phone said his name, Lucy suddenly relaxes and breathes out exhaustedly. she clears her throat to tone down her voice and tries to speak calmly. Hearing his sentence, Lucy couldn't help but to smile to herself knowing that Natsu would indeed beat up anybody when someone hurts her.

"No one…" Lucy replies now more calm as she walks towards a chair and slumps herself to it as she felt tired. _"Then why are you crying?!"_ Natsu continues to sound pissed as he tries to know who made his best friend cry, _"Whoever made you cry will get a piece of my fist"_

"Natsu," Lucy says his name in a scolding tone making the man at the other side of the line to calm down, knowing that Lucy could be scary when she gets mad. _"Alright fine. Do you want me to come over?"_ Natsu offers, making Lucy smile once again, somehow forgetting about her problem. Hearing the background in Natsu's side, Lucy started to raise her brow as she asks, "Are you fixing your stuff?"

" _No, I'm looking for my wallet and keys. I'm coming over-"_

"No!" Lucy quickly cuts off the man, making the man at the other side of the call to sound confused, _"Why not?"_

"Because!" Lucy beginning to panic once again as she tries to think of an excuse for him not to come, "I'm just about to leave, so no need. You won't be able to see me here."

" _Fine…"_ Natsu replies dejectedly

"Alright, um, I'm going to end the call now…" Lucy slowly pulls the phone away from her ear when suddenly shouts, _"Wait!"_ Putting back the phone close to her ear, she asks him what the matter was so Natsu continues himself, _"I called because I wanted an update"_

"Update? About what?" Lucy's eyes widen again as she suspected that Natsu was talking about the news, _"About the ring…"_

"Ring? What ring?" Lucy is then caught off guard, expecting a different answer, _"You know the ring…the one I made you keep for me yesterday?"_

Bulging her eyes as she recalls about the small red velvet box, Lucy slowly smiles. In a snap, Lucy runs to her room as she scrambles her things in her makeup table. There she began to rampage her things to find the box and there she finds the precious ring Natsu has been asking, _"Hey you alright there? I hear you messing some things…"_

Stunned to see the small box, Lucy forgot to answer quickly when Natsu started asking if she was fine. Hearing him call her name, Lucy snaps out of her trance and answers, "…Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Slowly taking her seat, she runs her fingers to the box before she opens the box gently. _"So, is the ring safe?"_

"Of course it's safe! I'm not like you who is messy!" Lucy then snaps at the man before returning her attention to the unseen ring, _"Look who's talking! I just heard you messing your things up!"_

"Shut up!" Lucy retorts back as she blushes, knowing it was true. The blonde's flushness suddenly disappears when she finally opens the box and a beautiful pink sapphire surrounded by diamonds was in view.

"The ring is really beautiful…" Lucy comments making Natsu shut up after annoying the blonde, which the blonde didn't notice. _"It is beautiful. Grandma gave that to me, she wants me to give it to the girl I would be marrying."_

"Marrying? Is this an…"

" _Engagement ring? Yeah, it is…Why?"_ Natsu continues for the blonde hearing that the girl has trailed off, _"Hello?"_ Natsu calls out after hearing no response.

"Hey, you know what! I'm keeping this ring in a really secret place. It looks too expensive to be sitting next to my jewelry box. I'm hiding this, even you, you won't be able to find it. I better go! Bye!" Lucy then ends the call without waiting for Natsu to answer back.

The reason why Lucy ended the call quickly is because she has slipped the ring to her ring finger. The moment Natsu tells her that the ring was an engagement ring, an imaginary bulb lights up next her head as she realizes she has found her first solution to one of her problems, the ring her mother was searching in her hand. Now, she'll just borrow the ring whenever her mother would ask for the engagement ring. "I'm just borrowing this Natsu...I'm keeping it safe as well…" Lucy then lifts her left-hand side to side as she admires the ring resting on her finger.

As Lucy continues to admire in awe at the ring, her phone suddenly buzzes making her snap out of her daydream. Thinking that it could be Natsu, she joyously opens the message. But then she suddenly freezes in her spot when she read the message. It was a message from her mother about how excited she was to meet her daughter's fiancé within the week. Her mother reminder that she would be waiting for the schedule of the meetup and this reminder has made Lucy's brain go haywire.

Instantly Lucy started to panic again as she stood up from her chair. Pacing in her room, she starts to mumble in worry, "Oh my goodness, what am I gonna do? Mom is freaking serious about meeting my fiancé!" Lucy then turns as she continues her mumbling, "I freaking don't have a fiancé!"

"What am I gonna do?" Lucy then stops for a moment to ponder but then she continues her pacing, "She'll be mad if she discovers that this is a lie!"

"I don't have a solution for this…Who would be the best people to seek help?" She ends her pacing with the question to herself when suddenly she sees a picture of her girl-friends in front of her. "Of course!" Lucy then runs up to her makeup table and snatches her phone. She began to type in the messaging app, pressing all caps button, _COFFEE SHOP NOW! URGENT!_

After sending the message to all of her girlfriends, Lucy quickly runs to her closet and took out some of her casual clothes. She pulled out her white v-neck and quickly slipping it on to her slim body. Running inside in her walk-in closet, she grabs her blue ripped jeans and wore it quickly. As she tries to button her pants, her phone buzzes, seeing that her friends affirmed that they would be heading out soon. Knowing that she'll be the last person again to arrive in the coffee shop, she quickly runs back to her shoe racks and took her white keds shoes. And without makeup, she left the apartment, slipping her phone, keys of her apartment to her brown sling bag.

Unknown to Lucy, a few paparazzi has been hiding behind some bushes waiting for the blonde to come out and have a new scope about the young Heartfilia. Being clueless to this thought, the bright light that hits Lucy's eyes, she just thought it was just some glaring sun. So Lucy protects her eyes as she occasionally sees the bright light. The moment she reaches her car, she sped off towards their meeting place.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive, Lucy steps down from her car and walks straight inside the Cristiana's Café. Looking around, Lucy quickly spots her blue, red and white haired friends. So without waiting, she walks towards them and greeted them. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming despite the short notice" Lucy said as she cheek to cheek greets the girls.

"It's fine! You seemed tense when we left, so I guess you need an extension of girl's night!" Levy cheers as she watches the blonde take the empty chair.

All the girls started to laugh at Levy's comment. It should have been funny for everyone, but Lucy herself was not even in the slightest mood to laugh it out. So, as they slow down their laughter, Juvia clears her throat to start acting seriously. "Lucy-chan, what is this urgency meeting all about?"

Lucy suddenly exhaling deeply, the girls couldn't doubt that their blonde friend has encountered another trouble.

"Well, my mom is in town," Lucy said seriously as she eyes her friends who just gave a curious look. For the girls, it didn't sound ridiculous because, it was ordinary for their parents to visit them especially if they are working far from them. "Uh, how is that an urgency Lucy?" Erza asks as she tries to understand the real problem.

"Girls! my mom is in Magnolia! this is bad!" Lucy exclaims, still making no sense to her friends. Levy shakes her head in confusion, "Lu-chan, I know you're not quite comfortable that your parents give you a surprise visit. But it's not that bad to have them, right?"

"Yes, Levy-chan it's fine for me to have them here. But right now, no!" Lucy slumps back to her seat as she crosses her arms under her busty chest.

"What is wrong with now?" Lissana asks as she leans to the table to catch the attention of the blonde, which she successfully did.

"Did you forget that there is a rumor running around about me being engaged?" Lucy states as she lets some annoyance slip her tongue. "Right, what about it Lucy?" Erza this time asks

"Well, mom is here because of that because she heard the news!" Lucy then hides in her palms as she squealed in annoyance because she didn't know what to do.

"What?!" All the girls bulge their eyes in astonishment. Now the girls were getting the point of the urgent meeting. Each one of them looks at Lucy who was silently ranting in frustration.

"my oh my..." Mira says to herself as she crosses her arms feeling bad for her friend. "How did this happen? I left you house late..."

Lucy then looks up at her friend before she leans forward to get close to Mira. "Yeah you did...but after 10 minutes, someone rang my doorbell. I even thought it was you but when I opened my door, it was Mom. She said she had a business meeting in Magnolia. She voluntarily took the job because she saw in the TV about the news about me stating I am engaged."

"I thought they're busy?" Juvia asks as she leans to the table as well

"I thought too...but surprisingly, my parents are paying more attention to me than I thought."

"So that means, Auntie Layla is here in Magnolia because she believes that there would be a wedding to be planned?" Levy asks as she tries to clarify all the facts they have heard. Lucy then nods in response as all the girls exhaled tiredly.

"So what did you do when she said that?" Levy continues to question. The blonde then leans back to her chair as she began to play with the loose strands of her pants.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I just kept on avoiding her questions..." Lucy continues fiddled with he pants before giving a quick glance at her friends. "She asked me about who was my fiance, where was my engagement ring, when will she meet him..."

"And the reason for you to avoid is because you have no answers to give at all..." Levy finally getting the issue. "Then why didn't you just tell the truth?" Lissana asks making the blonde look up.

"I have thought of that, but I just don't know why I didn't do it. I had a lot of chances to, but I just went with the flow."

Seeing how Lucy is scraping her palms in guilt, Erza suddenly grasps the hands of Lucy. It surprised her because she never thought that her friends would understand her. Lucy knows to herself that what she did was wrong. One by one, the girls presses their hand on top of the others before giving it a little squeeze.

As Mira catches the attention of the teary-eyed friend, she smiled genuinely."Well, it's not too late for you to tell the truth. It's better now than never..."

"But I'm scared. What if mom gets mad, what if she'll be disappointed?"

"Well, expect the worst and do the right thing..."

Lucy knows that the right thing to do is tell her mom the truth. She didn't want to fool her mom anymore with the lies that have been running around. She may be scared to tell her the truth because of the disappointment she'll cause her mom, but she knows she deserves it.

Glancing at her friends, Lucy pulls off a determined look and nods to her friends. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll tell her the truth before the lie gets worst."

Everyone was happy to hear Lucy determined to be honest to her parents. It may be hard for the blonde, but they know that they will always be there for their friend.

As they finish their drinks and continue to talk to one another, Lissana suddenly receives a notification. It was a message from her dear friend Cana, who was currently in a different country.

As Lissana opens the message, she was stunned to see a picture attached to the message.

"Girls..." Lissana calls as she keeps on scrolling in her Ipad, "you've got to see this..." Lissana then lifts her gadget and made it face them. Each one of them squinted as they try to see the photo enlarged.

"Lucy-chan, isn't that you?" Juvia finally notices something odd, "coming out of your house?"

Lucy then grabs the gadget as she zooms out and realizes it was indeed her, wearing the same clothes she was wearing now. "Yeah, it's me...today..."

"Read the caption," Lissana said as she leans up and scrolls the screen for her friends. As it reaches the top, she read it aloud, "Lucy Heartfilia flaunting her engagement ring"

"Engagement ring?!" All the girls exclaimed before Levy zooms in the photo once more, "Where is the ring?"

As soon as Levy pinches in the photo, Erza quickly points at the ring sitting in the blonde's left ring finger. "There!"

"Oh my, it's gorgeous..." Mira comments aloud as they all gazed at the photo of the ring. Snapping out of the daze, Erza quickly looks at the frozen blonde. "Lucy, how did you get a ring like that? or is that photoshopped?"

"Oh my goodness..." Lucy said as she slowly backs away from her huddled friends

"Lucy, may we see your hand..." Mira asked, but the blonde was too flummoxed to do so. Juvia, sitting on the left side of Lucy, was the one instead to lift the left hand of Lucy and placed it on top of the table. And there, they all gazed at the stunning engagement ring, sitting in the ring finger of the blonde.

As they all gazed in awe, Erza was finally able to answer her own question, "It's not photoshopped..."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers!**

 **Happy New Year! I hope you have a great one. I also hope that you enjoy the chapter I have done for you!**

 **Love,**

 **FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"That is definitely not a photoshop, it's a real ring" Erza comments as she leans back to her chair while crossing her arms across her chest,  
"Oh my goodness Lu-chan! You have an engagement ring!" Levy exclaims while wiggling in her chair,  
"And not just any engagement ring! It's a pink sapphire stone that is surrounded by diamonds" Mira added as she holds on to the hand of Lucy to inspect the ring,  
"Where did you even get this Lucy-san? Did you buy it for yourself?" Juvia asks, looking closely to the ring, then glances up at the blonde who seemed to lose her voice.

When the blonde did not respond, all eyes suddenly glanced at Lucy and saw that she was stunned herself. With her mouth agape, the girls all realized that even their friend was not prepared for the sudden revelation that she was wearing the ring.  
"Lu-chan?" Levy coos as she leans closer to the blonde, when suddenly,  
"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screeched, making everyone at the café look at the source of the scream. All the girls cringed to Lucy's scream and knowing her loud shout, they know that all eyes would be on them. So in a swift move, Levy covers Lucy's lips with her hand while giving her wide eyes.  
"Lu-chan, will you relax?!" Levy whispered sternly making the blonde stop from all her hysterics. Suddenly feeling irritated with the hand, Lucy pulls Levy's hand away from her and drops her hand with a ring on top of the table.  
"Levy-chan! How the heck am I supposed to relax when I went out of home wearing this stupid engagement ring?!" Lucy demanded as she looks at the bluenette who just shrugs off at her before leaning back to her chair  
"Now I'm just making the rumor like real…" Lucy trails as she falls back to her chair. When she hits the back of the chair, she quickly sits up straight and began to pull the ring out of her finger, "I've got to take this off!"

Not minding their hysterical friend, all the girls huddled in their table yet letting Lucy hear their conversation. "So, what are we going to do now? Pretty sure, everyone saw that article even Auntie Layla…" Levy asks as she looks at each of her friends  
"How about make Lucy have an interview?" Lissana suggests but then Erza shakes her head in disagreement, "It would be too confusing and late to do that. Everyone has seen it already and if she was to clarify it, she should have done it long before"  
"Erza's right, but what can we do?" Mira then glances at her friends who all looked serious thinking when suddenly they heard Lucy, "AH! Damn it! Why won't this come off?!"  
"Hush Lucy," Erza said with a poker-face before looking back at her friends  
"Juvia thought of a crazy one…" Juvia remarks shyly as she wiggles in her chair because of nervousness, "What is that Juvia-chan?" Levy inquires  
"I was thinking, what if we look for someone who would act as Lucy-san's fiancé?" Juvia slowly looks up at her friends who was gently smirking at her comment.  
"Juvia is right, let's create a plot and find an actor who can act as Lucy's fiancé" Lissana confirms with a devious smirk and glow in her eyes, "So, we would be holding an audition? Mira, can you do anything about it?" Levy then focuses her attention to the white long haired beauty. Mira nodding in confirmation, she suddenly claps her hand in excitement, "That would be easy as a pie! I know a lot of talent agents who has their bets for this kind of roles!"  
"Alright then, it's settled, we will find Lucy a fake fiancé!" Erza exclaims as she raises her fist in the air which the girls found funny at some point. But for Lucy, it snapped her out of her concentration. "Wait, what were you talking about?"  
"You, who else?" Levy smirks as she playful bumps the blonde  
"Me? What about me? I still have issues to be concerned about, so what are you all talking about?" Lucy then glances at her friends, from left to right then right to left, "Would anyone start speaking up instead of just smirking at me?"  
"Lucy-san, we found a solution to your problem" Juvia then smiles at the blonde which perked the excitement of the girl, "We thought of having an audition for your fake fiancé and Mira will handle-"  
"Wait what?! A fiancé?!" Lucy wide-eyed at her blue-haired friend  
"Fake, fake fiancé" Lissana corrects but was ignored by the blonde  
"No! We can't find someone to act as my fiancé! I don't want to get married yet and not just with anyone!" Lucy reasons out as she felt anxious that her life would suddenly change just because of a ridiculous idea, "We are not-"  
"Don't worry Lucy, it will be just for show. I thought of a plot now, Lucy here would look for a _fake_ fiancé then their marriage would be in three months. In the first month," Mira explains, all the girls' leans forward to keep track of the story line, even Lucy despite doubting, "Lucy and the actor would act all lovey-dovey, like how a newly engaged couple would be. Then at the second month, Lucy and the actor have to have issues that would cause conflict and this problem goes on until the third month. So when the third-month enters, the couple will decide to call off the wedding since they felt unsure and broke off the relationship. The end, problem solved!" Mira claps her as she ends her small plot making the girls clap as well, except for one, Lucy of course.  
"I doubt that" Lucy comments as she crosses her arm and drops her back to her chair  
"Well, do you have any better idea?" Levy teases, making the blonde groan in defeat, "I thought so…" Levy victoriously grins at her friend before she laughed along with her friends.

* * *

When the next day came, Mira called her girlfriends to come over to Laxus' studio where they would hold their audition for the fake fiancé of Lucy. It was 8 am that time, and the girls all promised that they would be there by 9. So when the call ended, Mira had an hour to wait in the studio and since it was too early, she began to roam around the place when a tall, blonde, muscular man suddenly comes out of a dark room.

"Mirajane" the blonde guy calls making the silver-haired beauty to twirl in her spot  
"Hey Laxus" Mira greets before waking up to the man who was holding his camera lenses, "Thanks for lending your studio for our small project"  
"Uh, yeah sure. It's always open for you, only for you, though." Laxus replies before turning his back and walks to a table full of materials for cameras.  
Giggling at Laxus' comment, Mira couldn't help but blush, "So, do you have any outside gig? You're preparing your stuff" Mira then leans to the table as she looks at the blonde man.  
"Yeah, I have to cover an event at Bassia town tomorrow morning so I have to leave this afternoon." Laxus just then continues his task without glancing at the curious beauty  
"Will there be lots of girls there?" Mira curiously asks as she steps closer to the man  
"Maybe…" Laxus replies, oblivious to the distance that Mira is making, "Why?" He then looks at the beauty only to be surprised that Mira was standing so close to him that their arms were brushing against each other. Having the thought that Mira's arms were touching his, it suddenly made him blush so he looks away and grabs his bag to walk over to another table. "I mean, why so c-curious…"  
"I don't know, just wondering I guess what kind of event it is…" Mira answers as she walks towards the spot Laxus were in. When she reaches him, Laxus walks away again and returned to the previous table.

"Are you avoiding me?" Mira finally asks as she notices that Laxus was starting to act weird. When the blonde man didn't move, at first, Mira attempted to step closer but the man suddenly turns and looks at her with beads of sweat appearing his forehead, "Are you okay?" Mira suddenly felt anxious seeing the man nervous since the man rarely gets nervous.  
"Me? Of course, I'm fine" Laxus states before walking over to the table Mira was standing next to. Laxus was about to reach something in the table when Mira suddenly pushes Laxus' shoulder and trap him to the table. Despite trying to intimidate the man, with the stature of the woman it was impossible for the blonde to quiver in fear. But the way Mira's eyes were stern and deadly, Laxus couldn't help but gulp as he looks back at the blue eyes of the beauty.  
"W-what are you doing Mirajane?" Laxus continuously stares back at the girl when suddenly Mira brought her hand to his forehead and flinches at the contact  
"You are not sick, so why are sweating like this?" Mira inquires before tip-toeing and leans her body more into the man which made the blonde man, even more, nervous  
"M-Mirajane, don't be ridiculous. I-I'm not sick" Laxus then looks away as he felt his face to heat up when he suddenly felt Mira's chest was pressed down to his. When Mira was not moving away, Laxus was panicking because it was too much for him so he grabs her shoulder and slightly pushes her away. "O-okay Mirajane, it's j-just hot in the studio t-that its why I-I'm sweating. S-so don't forget to turn the aircon" And with that Laxus grabs the bag and enters the dark room once more.

When Mira was left alone, she leans back to the table and pouts to herself, "It didn't work", she mumbles to herself when suddenly the doors to the studio open and reveals a scarlet-haired beauty.  
"Hey Mira, sorry just now…" Erza says as she lays her bag to the couch before walking up to the other beauty, "Are you alone or is Laxus still here?"  
"He's inside that room" Mira points before crossing her arms under her busty chest  
"Alright, what's wrong?" Erza shifts in her position, facing the silver-haired beauty while leaning one arm to the table and the other pressing to her hips, "Why are pouting like a little brat?"  
"Well 'cause Laxus is avoiding all my advances. I even pressed these," Mira then grabs her boobs and gave it a firm shake before crossing her arms again, "to his chest and he just pushes me away"  
"Well, take it easy with the man. I guess he's just overwhelmed by the fact that a hot, kind and focused woman like you would shove her breast to a guy like him" Erza then smirks at the beauty who just giggles as well to the thought, "Maybe…"  
"Alright, can we start preparing?" Erza then stands straight making Mira copy her  
"Of course, let the auditions begin!"

Soon enough, one by one, the girls arrived at the studio and began the auditions. At first, the girls would just giggle whenever a man would start introducing their self while trying to impress them. Then later, the girls would squeal in embarrassment when the men would start flexing their muscles.

One auditionee named Ichiya, started walking in the center, only with his trunks on and started to wink at Erza, "Hello Ladies, please call me Ichiya, MEN!" The said man then started flexing his muscles and winks at Erza, "I am very attracted to red-haired beauties like you!" Ichiya began to walk up to Erza to grab her hand and give it a kiss. However, it was obviously seen in Erza's face that she was in pure disgust so suddenly she pulls her hand away, "NEXT!" Erza shouted making everyone at the room cringe in the loudness.

The audition went on and it continued until Wednesday night. When the last auditionee was sent home, all the girls slide down to their chair and exhales deeply and tiredly.

"I can't believe looking for a guy eligible for the role of fake fiancé would be _so_ hard…" Levy remarks before sitting up straight in her spot and leans her head to the table  
"Who would have thought filling in that role would be this difficult?" Lissana added as she places her forearm to the table before laying her head to her arms  
"I told you guys, this is doubtful…" Lucy says as she sits up straight grabs her phone which lit up when a call came. Suddenly standing up, Lucy snatch her phone and walks away from her friends, "Okay? Now who was that?" Lissana inquires as she follows her gaze to the suddenly grinning blonde  
"Who else? Of course, it would be Natsu…" Mira answers as she places a tray full of drinks which the girls garbs quickly, "I wonder what they are talking about that makes Lucy smile like that…" Mira keeps her gaze at the blonde who was smiling endlessly, making the others glance as well.

When Lucy walked away from the girls to answer the call, she quickly answers the call and turns her back from her friends, "Hey what's up?" Lucy said smiling once she hears his voice, then she peeks at her friends who were keeping an eye to her  
 _"Nothing much…hey, I have a joke"_ Natsu says excitedly which Lucy easily notices in his tone  
"Okay, what?" Lucy replies still her lips are moving upwards in happiness  
 _"Knock Knock"_  
"Natsu, I have told you many times to quite giving me stupid jokes" Dropping the smile, Lucy replies back but somehow the smile was returning to her face  
 _"Will you just get along?"_  
"Fine,…who's there?" Lucy tries sounding unimpressed and bored but the truth was she was trying hard not to smile  
 _"A weirdo like"_  
Groaning at first after hearing the word 'weirdo, "Uh, a weirdo like who?"  
 _"YOU!"_ Natsu then laughs loudly making Lucy growl in annoyance  
"AH! I knew it with your stupid jokes!"  
 _"Hahaha, admit it, Luce, it was funny!"_  
"Maybe for you, baka" Lucy pouts before glancing at her friends once again. When she did, the girls were all raising their brow at her making her smile sheepishly before turning her back once again, "Seriously Natsu, why'd you call?"  
 _"I'm bored, so I was wondering if we could hang out at your place…"_  
"Not tonight, I'm not at home yet and I'm tired" Lucy began to pick on the blinds of the windows  
 _"How about I offer you a back massage?"_ Natsu's voice sounded teasing making Lucy giggle at the other end of the call  
"Thanks but no thanks, I want to keep my back thank you"  
 _"Hey, I give good massages!"_  
"Yeah for those with thick back, but seriously Natsu not tonight." Lucy then leans to the ledge of the window then looks up to her friends who were still looking at her  
 _"Too bad, I'm at your door step"_  
"What?!" Lucy suddenly stands straight, feeling anxious  
 _"Yup, and I'm planning to jump over your window…I think this would be your bedroom"_ Natsu replies nonchalantly making Lucy panic since she knows that Natsu would do what he was planning  
"Natsu! Don't you dare do that!" Lucy exclaims loud enough for her friends to worry about but Lucy quickly fixes her gaze and assured her friends it wasn't something serious, "I'll be coming over, please wait at the door step"  
 _"Too late Luce, I'm at your window sill,"_ Natsu says back as he taps the glass, _"And I'm correct, I'm at your bedroom window!"  
_ "Shut up Natsu and get down there!" And with that Lucy ends the call as she fastens her walk towards the girls to grab her bag. When she did, all the girls were raising a brow at her for speeding up her actions  
"Did anything happen Lucy-san?" Juvia asks as she watches Lucy pack her stuff  
"Oh, uh nothing, just Natsu" Lucy replies before she gave each of her friends a cheek to cheek kiss. When Lucy gave a cheek to cheek kiss to Erza, the scarlet-haired beauty asked a serious question, "What did Natsu do this time?"  
"He's breaking in inside my apartment" Lucy smiles before heading towards the door. When she did, another question popped, "Is that something new?" Mira asks innocently  
"Nope" And with that Lucy opens the door and disappears behind it

* * *

When Thursday came, Lucy had to go to the Fairy Tail headquarters to submit her new articles that were due on Friday. Since she was the kind of employee who finishes her task earlier than the deadline, she was ensured that tomorrow would be a free day, a perfect for a date. However, she was dateless and the fact that her mother was still waiting for a text or call about the meetup, she was thinking to use the day to find a way to make excuses to her mother.

While Lucy was finalizing her edited articles, Mira suddenly walks up to her office and suggests that she should just ask some of their guy friends since they would be able to handle the situation better than a stranger. Agreeing to that idea, Lucy told Mira that she would start calling some of her friends.

When Lucy was by herself, she opens her contacts and comes across her orange-haired guy friend's number. So in a swift move, she presses the call button. After a few ring, the call was answered. "hey Loke" Lucy greeted when the said man answered  
"Oh, hello there my lovely princess" Loke said sounding flirty making the woman shake her head in disbelief yet having a smile on  
"Hey listen, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure, anything for you" Loke still sounding flirty  
"Okay, so I'm wondering if you would be willing for a challenge…" Lucy then bites her lower lip as she anticipates the man's reply  
"Of course, what kind of challenge is that?" Loke answers, now with an excited tone  
"I'm pretty sure you have read or seen some articles about me being engaged or something?"  
"Yeah about that…is it true?"  
"No…but I was planning to have someone to act as my fiancé…So I was wondering-"  
"I can't" Loke cuts off Lucy who was at the middle of her explanation. The answer that Loke gave suddenly froze the blonde and became speechless for a time until she hears Loke calling her attention  
"W-why can't you? I thought…"  
"Well yeah I would be willing for a challenge but be your fiancé in front of your mother? I can't do that"  
Raising a brow at the man despite being unseen by the person, "What do you mean you can't?"  
"Well…I'm dating Aries, so I can't" Loke replies almost in a hushed voice, afraid of Lucy's reaction  
"You're dating my mom's secretary?!" Lucy suddenly outbursts making some of her co-workers to glance at her glass office. Smiling sheepishly to them, all of them averts their attention from the blonde, "Why did you tell me just now, Loke?"  
"Well, I was afraid of this… I'm afraid you'll hate me because I'm dating Aries and I know how much you adore her" Loke defends sounding really nervous which somehow made Lucy relief because at least she knows that the old playboy is afraid of her is he ever hurts the most adorable she have met.  
"Well, I understand. Just promise me you won't hurt her because I'll make sure you won't have balls anymore"  
"Got that!" Loke screams out loud making Lucy cringe at the other end of the call  
"Alright, got to go. Thanks anyways for being up for the challenge, bye" Soon the man greets farewell and ends the call

When the call ended, Lucy continued her search in her contacts. She started calling Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, and even Gray just to tease Juvia who was with the man. As she scrolls on, she suddenly stops at Natsu's name but then she shakes her head and goes on with the list.

Soon, she stops to a name _Raito Aikawa_ , the guy Lucy dated before. But because of Natsu, the courtship ended too soon. Lucy believes that the courtship ended because Natsu threatened and scared off the man. And since she was left with no choice because her best friend was making a big deal about it, she dumps the man.

"I can't just call Raito and ask him if he could pretend to be my fiancé after dumping him…It's stupid" Lucy debates to herself as she lingers in the name in her contact. "Ah, if I really have no choice, I'll call you"  
"No! I can't! this is stupid!" Lucy quickly counters herself making her grip her hair and pull it. But to no avail, nothing improved, "I'm hopeless…"

* * *

When Friday finally came, Lucy made sure that her phone would be off the whole day. She was just avoiding a text or call from her mother who has been expressing her dismay about not being told yet when will the meet up happen. So, as Lucy starts her day, she glances at her lifeless phone, "I'm gonna keep you like that…" then Lucy walks away from her night stand and heads to her kitchen.

As soon as she was grabbing herself a cup of coffee, she suddenly hears a crashing sound from her bedroom, making her panic because she was afraid that someone might hurt her. So in her response to her fear, she grabs the nearest object and slowly walks towards her room. And as soon as she was a meter away from the hall to her bedroom, a messed up pink-haired man stumbles out of her room.

"Natsu?!" Lucy shouts as she prepares herself for an attack  
"Luce? What are you doing? And is that a casserole? Are you just about to hit me with that?! Again?!" Natsu finally felt chills in his spine when he saw the same casserole that landed in his head once  
"Well, I thought you were a burglar or something!" Lucy retorts back as she lowers down the casserole before turning away from the stunned man

When Lucy started walking away, Natsu carefully follows the blonde back to the kitchen. Trailing behind her, Lucy slightly glances at her shoulder and catches Natsu's attention, "And I have told you, tons of times, to stop barging-in in my apartment. You never know when this casserole will hit your head again" Lucy then places the casserole back to its original place.

After a few preaching from the blonde beauty, Lucy and Natsu rested in the living room, wherein Natsu was lying down to Lucy's lap while the blonde read the latest magazine she bought. After a few minutes of lying down, Natsu suddenly sits up and stares at the surprised blonde.  
"I finally remembered!" Natsu exclaims, making Lucy raise a brow  
"Uh, okay…what did you remember?" Lucy asks curiously  
"I'm supposed to ask you, why do you have an engagement rumor? Do you have a boyfriend that I don't know of? Who is he?! And why are you getting married without me knowing?! Since-"  
Lucy cuts of the pinkette by placing a finger against his warm lips, "Will you relax? You're ranting"  
Annoyed that he was interrupted, Natsu harshly pulls Lucy's finger away as he grumbles, "How am I supposed to relax, Luce? You're engaged to a guy you haven't introduced me too!"  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Lucy looks away from her best friend and continues her reading, "Because there is no one to introduce…"  
"What do you mean?! Can you speak in English, please!?" Natsu exclaims earning a glare from the blonde who then exhales tiredly  
Closing the magazine and place it back to the coffee table, Lucy then repositions herself, facing the confused man. "Okay, listen…I didn't mean to make a rumor about being engaged. I was being sarcastic to the media and I didn't know that the media would take me seriously. So, now, rumors are spreading about me being engaged to an identified man. Then yesterday, I came out with this," Lucy then lifts her left hand and a beautiful ring shines against her hand, which made Natsu gaze at awe when he suddenly realize the ring looks familiar, "Wait, isn't that the ring I…"  
"Yes, I wore it. Sorry" Lucy then lowers her hand and place it on top of her lap as she gazes at the ring  
"No, it's fine. I mean, I just didn't expect you'd try it on…" Lucy then looks up and was taken aback to meet a soft expression from her best friend, "So you're not mad about me wearing it?"  
"Of course not weirdo…And sorry for accusing you of the rumor" Natsu then smiles sheepishly to the blonde who just smiles back warmly too

As the two got along once again, Lucy moves closer to Natsu and handed her left hand, "I have a problem, the ring won't come off…"  
"Really? Let me try" Natsu then grabs the hand of Lucy and began to pull the ring but it just strained the finger of the blonde. And with that Lucy slaps the man at his shoulder, "Ow! That hurts!"  
"Well then move closer, so that I wouldn't be pulling you too hard!" Natsu then grabs Lucy's thighs and pulls it over his lap.

And with that, their position changes. Lucy's thighs were now resting on top of Natsu's lap, making her blush with the distance they have. Meanwhile, Natsu's arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist, so that he was able to resist Lucy's hand from following as he pulls the ring out.

And as the two were too focused on pulling out the ring, they were not able to hear the front door open. And soon, a blonde middle-aged woman walks up to the living room. Layla seeing her daughter straddling a man who's scarf was over his head, the older woman couldn't help but raise her brows as she walks closer. "Lucy?"  
Suddenly freezing in her spot, Lucy slowly glances at her back and was stunned to see her mother standing before her, "Mom!"  
"Who is this? Is this my future son-in-law?" Layla asks nonchalantly as she walks in front of the two. As soon as Layla stood in front of the two, she squeals in excitement, "Ahhh!"  
Raising a brow at the squealing older blonde, Natsu glances at Lucy to ask but found her just agape, so Natsu just shyly greets, "Uh, hi auntie Layla"  
"Oh my God! It's you Natsu!" Layla then pulls the young man making Lucy tumble off the couch. As Lucy stands and gives an annoyed look at her mother, her face quickly shifts as Layla looks back at her, "Is he my soon to be son-in-law?" Layla asks childishly as she side hugs the man  
"Uh…yeah" Lucy carelessly answers back making the pinkette wide eyes before she pulls the man next to her, "Mom, meet Natsu…my fiancé"  
"Hu-wha-oh!" Natsu suddenly flinches in pain when Lucy hits his ribs secretly  
"Natsu, meet my mom." Lucy then devilishly smiles at Natsu as if she was mentally telling him to get along or else she'll kill him  
Laughing defeated at Lucy, Natsu quickly looks away and smiles at the older blonde, "Hi…"

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Layla surprisingly visits her daughter that week, the older blonde breaks the news to Lucy that she knows already about the engagement and that she is ecstatic to meet her soon son-in-law. So with that news, she requested Lucy to meet the man and have a meal with the two. This request has brought so much stress to Lucy because all the news her mother knew were all just rumors she didn't mean to make. Given a week to introduce the man to her mother, Lucy tried her best to find a solution. Until Friday came, Lucy wasn't still able to give Layla a date of the meetup, which her mother wasn't pleased about because the older blonde has been dying to meet the man who has made her daughter say 'Yes' to a wedding proposal. So acting up to her intuition, that the weeks's Friday would be the day that could make a lot of difference, Layla decided to surprise the younger blonde. And as she expected, she has met her daughter's fiancé.  
"Oh my goodness! I am so happy to finally meet my daughter's fiancé" Layla immediately exclaimed after she pulled away from the tensed pinkette, "And I knew from the start, you would be asking my daughter's hand"  
"Mom!" Lucy suddenly wide-eyed her mother as if telling her to stop, but Layla just smiled mischievously as she shrugged off her daughter.  
Laughing sheepishly to the older blonde's comment, Natsu slowly looks at Lucy who was fidgeting in her spot. After some time, Natsu looked back at his soon to be mother-in-law and gave a sarcastic smile, "Well, it was more unexpected than expected…"  
"What?" Layla raised a brow as she wonders to Natsu's words.  
Quickly hitting Natsu by the rib with her elbow to stop him from talking _nonsense_ , Lucy tries to put on her goody-good smile as she counters back, "No, what . . . Natsu means," Lucy then glances deadly to the pinkette who somehow quivered in fear, "The proposal, I didn't expect it…" Lucy finished as she slowly looks back at the smiling blonde  
"Alright if you say so...I'll leave you two first. I just need to make a call" And with that Layla turns around and heads to the stairs to hide within one of the rooms.

When Layla was no longer in the living room, Natsu quickly turned and looked at Lucy with a stern gaze, "What the heck Luce? Why am I brought into this lie?!"  
"Will you tone down your voice!" Lucy whispered back loud enough for Natsu only to hear as she pushed the man backward towards the hallway, "Mom might hear you…"  
"So what? It's better if she hears it"  
"No!" Lucy began to look at Natsu with fear in her eyes along with nervousness because her best friend was about to backstab her, "Please…"  
"Luce, you're lying to your mom" Natsu then crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at the blonde in seriousness as if he was scolding her  
"I know, and I hate it" Lucy suddenly covered her face with her two hands as she felt embarrassment with her actions, "But I have no choice" Lucy slowly puts gap in her fingers as she peeked at the man in front of her  
"Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu all of a sudden stood up straight and gave an aura of seriousness to Lucy, "No"  
"Please~" Lucy cooed as she brought her two hands together and gave a pleading look, "Just pretend to be my fiancé for three months"  
"Three months?!" Natsu gawked at the blonde, but Lucy quickly shoved her hand to his mouth to stifle his loud voice  
"Shhh! And yes three months" Lucy slowly lowered down her hand as she looked at the pinkette with an innocent look, "that's according to Mira's plot"  
"Luce! you got to be kidding me, your trusting _Mira's_ plot" Natsu defended as he emphasized the silver-haired woman's name as if it was a dangerous idea to trust the woman's schemes  
"Mira's a good friend" Lucy then pouts at the man who just groaned in annoyance  
"Yeah she is, but when it comes to love stories," Natsu widened his eyes in emphasis, "she's a devil schemer"  
"Oh shut up, she's not"  
"Really?" Natsu raised a brow in doubt to Lucy's words  
"Well . . . most of the time"  
"Most?" Natsu still questioned the blonde who began to twitch in her place  
"Often?" Lucy hesitantly answered back but then quickly dismissed the thought, "But who cares, as long as we have a plot"  
"You're really weird Lucy" Natsu commented defeatedly as he looked at Lucy  
"I'll take that insult, but please~" Lucy then took one step closer to the man as she put on her innocent and pleading look, "be my fake fiancé? For three months?"  
As he stared intently at the begging woman, Natsu couldn't help but debate inside him. One part of his brain was shouting 'No' to Lucy's weird scheme because lying was not good, but then another part of his brain was shouting 'Yes' because of the reason his best friend is seeking for his help and he just couldn't resist Lucy's look, "Fine!" Natsu shouted giving up to his inner debate.  
Lucy suddenly squealed in excitement making her wrap her arms to the pinkette and began to jump within his personal space, "Oh my god Natsu! Thank you!"  
"But!" Natsu quickly counters back making Lucy pull away, keeping her arms to the pinkette's neck, "We have to keep my family out of this, because more people who believe this lie, the more it would be hard to control this situation"  
Lucy slowly grins as she ferociously nods at the man, "Yes, I promise" and with that, Lucy begins to hug Natsu again, making the man wrap his arms as well to Lucy's tiny waist.

As soon as Natsu wraps his arms to the blonde, Layla suddenly appears in the hallway and smiles softly to the newly _engaged_ couple, "Aww, it's so nice to see you both so affectionate to one another"  
The two then quickly pulls away as they stood straight before the older blonde, pretending to ignore the blush on their faces. "Mom, your back" Lucy states as she looks at her mother who just kept her smile  
"Well yes." Layla then walks closer to the couple until she stops a foot away from them, "And I plan to have lunch with you two"  
"But-"  
"And I won't take no for an answer" Layla cheerfully cuts off Lucy as she looks at her daughter with distinguishable daggers in her eyes, which left her daughter speechless  
"Okay," Natsu suddenly claps as if to snap out the awkward silence that was growing, "we'll just um change-I mean, Lucy will just change"  
Natsu answered for the blonde instead to save her since she was still stuck in shock. Then in a swift move, Natsu pushes Lucy slowly towards the stairs as he looks at the older blonde who just stares back. Reaching the first step of the stairs, Natsu knew that Layla was still keeping an eye on them, so acting up to his role, Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her towards the second floor to enter the blonde's bedroom.

When Natsu and Lucy disappeared inside the room, Layla smiles victoriously to herself and mumbles softly, "I'm keeping my eyes on you two…"

* * *

When Natsu pushed Lucy inside her bedroom, Lucy immediately snapped out of her bafflement. She quickly changed into her day clothes and readied herself for an early lunch with her mother. Even if Lucy was changing her outfit for the day, she couldn't believe that her scheme is having a progress, which she is not excited for. She did her best to avoid this meetup and to let the lie go on, but it seems like destiny is not siding with her.

Soon enough, the trio left the apartment and started to head out towards the favorite restaurant of Layla in Magnolia. Lucy insisted to her mother that she would be riding with Natsu as he brought his own car. So, getting along with the suggestion, Layla took her own car, while Natsu and Lucy went with their own ride. As Natsu and Lucy rode silently, the two couldn't deny that there was a growing tension between them.  
"Okay, speak up," Lucy suddenly spoke as she looked at the man driving, to end the agonizing silence between them, "This has become uncomfortable"  
"What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked frustratingly as he gave a quick glance to Lucy before looking back at the road, "Act like everything is fine?"  
"Natsu, you agreed to be my fake fiancé…" Lucy kept her eyes to the man who just sighed defeatedly  
"I did because you looked like a lost puppy back there. But then, I'm not sure about this Luce" Natsu then slowly pressed the break as the car in front of him halts for the red stoplight.  
"In other words, you want me to tell her the truth" Lucy then frowned at Natsu before she looked away and stared at the street instead.  
Quickly grabbing the blonde's hand, Natsu gave it a soft squeeze and rubbed the backhand of the blonde, "We'll tell her both, I'll help you. If she starts talking about the engagement, we'll break the real news"  
"There is a lot of chance my mother would be talking about the engagement." Lucy stated back as she briefly glanced at Natsu who just returned a soft smile.

Soon enough, the stoplight turned green and after the last turn to a corner, the two cars have arrived at the restaurant. Natsu, Lucy and Layla then stood before the double doors of the restaurant, "Welcome to 8-Island!"  
"Uhh, isn't this Yajima-sama's restaurant?" Lucy asked nervously as she unconsciously grabs Natsu's hand, making the man look at the blonde worriedly  
"It is, it's his second branch" Layla answered as she looked at her daughter, "Come on"  
Despite the anxiety building inside her, Lucy tried her best to walk confidently after her mother. Lucy just felt thankful that Natsu held her hand as she walked side-by-side with him when they entered the restaurant.

The place had an ambiance of being at home, and Lucy finally figures out why her mother chooses this place. It had the same effect on her because somehow her anxiety subsides, making her relax. After taking a deep exhale, Lucy has decided, she'll tell her mother the truth, just like what Natsu wanted her to do. If her mother ever talks about the engagement or the marriage, she'll be telling her the truth, right there.

"We must try their signature dish for Magnolia because in every new town that Yajima-san opens his restaurant, he has a new dish." Layla said as she placed her handbag to the empty chair, when they took an empty table  
"Okay," Lucy replied back as she softly smiled to her mother who seem to catch her nervousness  
"Are you alright dear?" Layla skeptically looked at the younger blonde who was taken aback by her question  
"Uh yeah, sure" Lucy emphasized her response by smiling wide enough to hurt her cheeks  
"Alright," Layla just nods to Lucy despite the doubt she felt for her daughter's response.

Soon enough, Layla calls the attention of a waitress and started stating their order. When the waitress has done her job and left, Layla returns her attention to the two and stares back at the couple in front of her.  
"What?" Lucy suddenly noticing her mother's gaze, so she immediately smiles warmly to the older blonde, "Nothing, I just admire you two, together." Layla then returns the heartwarming smile at her daughter  
"Why? What's with me and Lucy?" Natsu dumbfoundedly asks  
"You look good together, Natsu. I'm pretty sure, many people have said that already to you two" Layla states making her smile, even more, when she saw her daughter begin to blush  
"Mom~" Lucy shyly scolds before she glances at Natsu who just shrugged off the comment  
"Yeah, a lot of people say that." Natsu then leans back to his chair, relaxed, as he uncrosses his arms over his chest, "We're very close, to the point I'd hold her hand like this anywhere" Natsu then raises his and Lucy's entwined hands.  
Quickly pulling her hand away from the pinkette, Lucy couldn't help but blush even more when her mother saw her and Natsu holding hands like that. Lucy suddenly slaps Natsu by the shoulder who flinched in surprise, "What was that for?!"  
"Why'd you say that?! You're giving mama the wrong impression!" Lucy rebuked as she widens her eyes to the man  
"What? I'm just being honest!" Natsu retortingly replies  
"Oh you two…" Layla suddenly comments making the two look at her surprised, "You look cute together, fighting like an old married couple."  
"Mom~!"  
"What? Me and your papa are like that…" Layla then smirks at her daughter who now resembled a tomato because of her red face  
"Yeah, so what…" Natsu added as he looked at the blonde who just glared back at him  
"Shut up"  
"Fine…" Natsu then leans back again as he silently watched at the mother and daughter

Shortly, the food finally arrives and the trio decided to start their meal. Layla, Lucy, and Natsu began to talk about anything. But the weird thing is, Layla hasn't mentioned anything yet about the engagement, which made the two best friends curious. They have been expecting for the older blonde to begin her interrogation but until now it still haven't come.

"So Natsu…" Layla calls the attention of the pinkette who was still eating his fourth plate of the signature dish, "Tell me…"  
The two best friends suddenly gulp in nervousness as they thought of the real interrogation is about to begin, "How's your parents? I heard, they are buying a new hotel"  
Dropping their jaw, Lucy and Natsu miscalculated once more, "Umm…Yeah, my parents just recently closed a deal"  
"Oh, that's nice…" Layla smiles at the two, now making the two think again that the older blonde would be inserting the topic of reception for the wedding  
"When will be the reopening of the hotel?"  
"Huh?" Natsu was then stunned as he expected a different question. But he quickly snapped out of his confusion when Lucy slapped his thigh, "I mean, um… in six months, the hotel would be probably ready for reopening"  
"Ah, that's good…" Layla then smiles at Natsu before she took her bag and placed her credit card at the table and slipped it to Lucy's grasp. When Lucy slowly took the card despite the curiosity, Lucy quickly glanced at her mother, "What's this?"  
"Since I have to go and you two haven't eaten your desserts yet, I'll be leaving the card…this is my treat" Layla sternly looks at Lucy who looked like she was about to protest. And with Layla stepped out of her seat and headed to kiss her daughter in the cheek to bid her goodbye. Natsu politely stands and bows to the older blonde who gave a hug in return, "I'll see you soon"  
Soon enough, Layla walked out of the restaurant and left the two young adults in confusion.

As Natsu and Lucy just stared ahead, the two felt somehow stupid for assuming that Layla would be bombarding them questions about their couple relationship.  
"I feel silly for thinking mom would be flooding us with questions…" Lucy said defeatedly as she slowly blinks and continuously stares ahead  
"I wonder why…" Natsu states as he was the same condition as the blonde  
"I didn't get to tell her…" Lucy nonchalantly says when suddenly she realized what she said making her snap out of her daze, "Oh my god! I didn't get to tell her the truth!" Lucy quickly looks at the pinkette who lazily looks back. And with that Lucy began to shake the shoulder of the man, to snap him out of his laziness, "Natsu! What am I going to do?!"  
"Wi-will y-you s-s-top sh-sha-sha-king me!" Natsu shouted as he endured the blonde's anxiety. With his loud plead, Lucy immediately unleashes her grip to the man, "Sorry…"  
"Okay, you still have the afternoon to tell her."  
"I can't she has a meeting with the executives…" Lucy matter-of-factly states as she kept her focus to the man  
"Well, tomorrow. What's the worst thing that could happen within hours? Right?" Natsu and Lucy then nod to one another as their silent agreement to tell the truth tomorrow.

After some time of staring blankly ahead, Natsu and Lucy finally stood from their spot and left the restaurant. As soon as the two was out of the establishment, Natsu loudly stretches his limbs while Lucy glanced at her surroundings.  
"So Luce, what do you want to do next?" Natsu suddenly asked once he finished stretching his arms  
"Why? Do you have plans?" Lucy inquired as she looked at the man skeptically  
"Well…nothing really, just want to hang out with you today" Natsu then shoves his hands to his pocket as he smirked at the woman  
"Hang out? Don't you have work today? I thought you were half day?" Lucy suddenly faces the man, as she places her hands to her hips to emphasize the idea that she was not happy with his habit of skipping work  
"Who said so? The moment you said to me last night that you were off, I called my secretary that I'd take a day off too, so I could spend the day with you" Natsu looked at the blonde as if she was becoming a weird creature, then he began to walk away from the restaurant while placing his arms behind his head  
Blushing to the idea that Natsu would take a day off at work for her, despite his busy schedule with their car business, Lucy couldn't help but feel special to the guy. Natsu wouldn't obviously state the truth but he'd always do an extra mile for her. But her state of bewilderment suddenly fades away when Natsu began to walk away from his previous spot making her stunned, "Hey Natsu! Where you going?!"  
"I'm going for a walk," Natsu shouted back as he kept his pace when he suddenly stops and looks back at the blonde with his usual grin, "You coming?"  
Returning the same wide grin, Lucy suddenly sprints towards Natsu and began to walk along with him.

Aimlessly walking in the streets of Magnolia, Natsu suddenly grasps Lucy's hand and entwines them together as they continued their walk. It has become a habit for the pinkette to always hold the blonde's hand, despite the occasional protest of the woman. But for that afternoon, Lucy willingly holds back the warm hands of her best friend, who'd pull and squeeze her hand at times. As they pass by different stores, the two just continued their stroll until Natsu suddenly recalls a store nearby, "Hey Luce, I remembered something"  
Lucy then raised a brow at the man as she looked at him, "What did you suddenly remember?"  
"The ring…" Natsu said before looking down at the free left hand of the blonde, which Lucy copied before lifting her hand to stare at the ring  
"What about this ring?" Lucy asked back as she kept her gaze to the ring  
"Well, I remembered that Grandma would always take her jewels to a jewelry shop to clean them every year. And if I'm not mistaken, the shop is just nearby" Natsu suddenly pulls Lucy as he hurries his speed towards a shop he recalls  
"Wait!" Lucy forcefully pulls back to halt the man and when Natsu did, Lucy breathlessly asks back, "What are we going to do there exactly?"  
"Didn't you say that you couldn't take the ring off?"  
"Um, yeah…" Lucy shyly replies as she shrinks in her spot  
"Well, maybe they could help! After all, they know stuff about jewels!" And with Natsu began to run again, tagging Lucy along.

Soon enough, Lucy and Natsu arrives at the usual jewelry shop that Natsu's grandmother would always go to. Once they entered the store, they were in awe, at first, seeing all shiny stuff being displayed within a glass box  
"Good day sir! What can I do for you?" An attendant suddenly greeted Natsu as soon as he stood before the glass box in the middle of the room, "Would you like some ring for your girlfriend?"  
"Uh no! He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy quickly defends as soon as she hears the attendant's words. Quickly acting up to her words, Lucy pulls her hand away from the pinkette and walked towards the opposite display.  
Raising a brow at the blonde, at first, as if he thought Lucy was being weird again, Natsu slowly looks back at the attendant and gave a radiating smile, "Yes, you may help me. I was wondering if you could help my fiancé take off the ring placed in her finger"  
"Fiancé? Where is she? so we may see the situation…" The attendant smiles back at the pink-haired man when suddenly Natsu points back at the blonde, who was scanning the accessories displayed  
"But I thought…"  
"Well, yeah, she's no longer my girlfriend, but my fiancée…" Natsu cheekily said back as he leaned one of his elbows to the glass box and stared at the oblivious woman. Just in time to turn to look back at the pink-haired man, Lucy couldn't help but feel conscious with their stares  
"Um…did I do something . . . wrong?" Lucy suddenly asks as she looks at all the attendants in the store who held hearts in their eyes while mumbling words between sweet and romantic.  
"Fiancée will you come closer please" Natsu calls to Lucy while keeping his grin to his face and began to extend his hand for the blonde to take.  
Gawking at the man, Lucy nearly drops her jaw to the floor when Natsu called her 'fiancée' in front of the attendants. But trying to catch her composure again, she clears her throat before she stood tall and slowly walks closer to the man, without holding onto his hand.  
"Ma'am, may I see the ring? It's just to check if it could be done by some petroleum jelly or a rearrangement of the ring band" The attendant states as she opens her hand and waits for Lucy to place the hand with the ring

As soon as Lucy hesitantly places her hand to the woman, the attendant audibly gasps as she brought the ring closer to her eyes, "Oh my! Isn't this the infamous engagement ring of the Heartfilia heiress?"  
The attendant abruptly looks up and stares at the surprised blonde, "Oh my! It is you!"  
"You know what?! Never mind! She doesn't need help!" Natsu quickly snatches the hand of the blonde and began to pull her out of the store along with him.

When the two has finally run away from the store far enough to catch them, Natsu and Lucy found themselves in the Magnolia eco-park. There, the two best friends found their spot to rest under a rainbow Sakura tree. Without knowing, time flew by quickly as Natsu laid down to Lucy's lap while she ran her hand to the pink locks of Natsu as she humming rests her head to the bark of the tree.

When a strong wind suddenly blows at the face of Natsu, he quickly opens an eye and sees the sky be almost dark. Immediately sitting up, Natsu realized that the day is about to end as the sun was beginning to set. And with that Natsu looked at his back and saw Lucy still asleep. Looking at Lucy sound asleep, Natsu couldn't help but softly smile at his best friend, "You must be really tired…"  
Natsu then stands to brush off the dirt in his pants and stretch his soring limbs after laying down at the ground. After a few cracking of bones, Natsu crutches down to Lucy and places his arms under Lucy's back and legs. Soon, he hoist Lucy up and carried her bridal style as he walks back to his parked car at the restaurant, "Oi Luce, did you gain weight? You're heavier than before…" Natsu teased softly as he looked down at the sleeping beauty who seemed to be unaware of the insult from her best friend.

Soon enough, Natsu reached the car and places the blonde to the passenger seat, still sound asleep. Within minutes, Natsu was able to return back to the blonde's apartment and carries her back inside. As soon as Natsu places her back to the bed, Natsu gently tucks a loose strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear before smiling genuinely to the woman  
"This day has been a wild ride, thanks to you…" Natsu mumbles to the sleeping blonde before he softly caresses Lucy's cheek, "And I'm glad to be your fiancé for at least a day…" Natsu then leans down and gave a peck to the forehead to the sleeping woman, "G'night Luce…sweet dreams" And with that Natsu stood up straight and quickly exits the room to head out of the apartment.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Natsu was able to reach his home. As he parked his car to his garage, Natsu tiredly yawned stepping out of his car. When he was sure that his car was safe from being taken, Natsu slowly pulls out his keys to his home and slips it in the keyhole to his front door. When he unlocks the door, he slowly turns the knob then swings the door to his home widely. When suddenly a loud popping sound came and the lights began to turn to life.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A few voices shouted loud enough to give any old man a heart attack, which Natsu was not exempted to.  
"What the fu-?!" Natsu shouted back as he wide eyed at his surroundings. Slowly realizing that it was his family-seeing his mother in front, then his father at the back, while Wendy was at the end of the living room carrying a tray of drinks, then Gajeel , Sting and Rogue standing by the stairs holding their beers- He then lowers his arms from the stance he made in case of defense as he stands straight to look straight into his mother's eyes  
"Mom? Dad? Wendy? What are you all doing here? I thought-"  
"Well, we want to come over and congratulate you!" Grandine exclaims as she walks closer to the pinkette, who just raised a brow  
"Congratulate? Why did I get promoted or something?" Natsu obliviously asks as he slowly steps inside his home and softly closes the door behind him  
"No, baka!" Igneel remarked before standing next to his wife and drapes his arm to his wife's shoulder, "For your engagement!"  
"Engagement?" Natsu ridiculously repeats  
"Yes Natsu-nii! Congratulations with your engagement with Lucy-nee!" Wendy chimes as she clasp her hand in glee when suddenly a loud shriek came from the newly arrived man, "AHHHHHHHH!"

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs until a flying boot came to hit his head, "OW! Who the fuck-!"  
"Shut up Flame ass!" a deep rusty voice shouted back, making Natsu look further to his parents and saw his cousin, Gajeel breathlessly shouted in annoyance. Soon enough, a fit of laughter came to echo the living room and Natsu infuriatingly huffed before his family  
"What was the scream for Natsu-san?!" Sting asked laughing as he held his stomach in pain because of laughter  
"Shut up Sting!" Natsu snapped at the man before walking past his parents, who was still trying to stop their laughter.  
When Natsu walked past his mother, Grandine cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. And when she did, she looked back at her son, "Well, where is your fiancée?"  
Natsu looked back at his mother with a surprised expression but then he tried to compose himself immediately, "Uhh…she's at home, asleep"  
"Were you and Lucy-nee on a date today?" Wendy animatedly skipped to her brother  
"It's a secret kiddo," Natsu said as he ruffles the hair of his sister, which irked the young teen, "Mom! Natsu-nii is mean!" Wendy swatted her brother's hand before she ran up to her mom, who just smiled at her daughter.

Soon enough, Grandine walked towards her son and gave a kiss to both of his cheeks before grasping it both and had him look at her straight in the eyes, "I am so proud of you son. I can't believe my son is getting married…" Grandine almost had her tears falling in happiness as she stared at her son. As for Natsu, well, he was definitely uncomfortable knowing that everything his mother was saying was just a rumor. But since he promised Lucy to act as her fiancé for that day, he just tried to cover up his uneasiness with an awkward laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha…Me too…Can't believe I'm getting married" Natsu sarcastically said as he stared back at his mother who doesn't seem to notice his tone. Surprising the man, Grandine suddenly pulled Natsu in a hug, which Igneel quickly joined in. Soon, the young Dragneel daughter came to follow, along with their cousins.  
"Uhhh…you guys can let go now…" Natsu said as he had his head tilted upwards as if he was suffocated and he was trying to find air to breathe  
"Right!" Sting shouted as he separated himself to the group hug, making the others follow along, "that was awkward..." Rogue commented as he stepped away from the group and stood next to the blonde man.  
When Gajeel was no longer in the hug, he suddenly mumbled to himself as he looked away from everybody, "Why the hell did I join that hug? Uh, gross, I got Salamander's stink"  
"Oi metal head, if there was someone stinky here it's your rusty breath!"  
"Shut up fire breath!"  
"Iron head!"  
"Ash brain!"  
"Screw brain!"  
"Shut up you idiots!" Igneel then bellowed making the two men cringe in pain because of the loudness of his voice  
"Shut up old man!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted at Igneel who suddenly raised his brow as he stared at the synchronized men  
"Stop copying me!" Natsu and Gajeel both shouted at one another as they pointed a finger at each other's face, "Shut-up . . . I mean it!"  
When the two was about to pounce on one another, Grandine then clears her throat really loud making the two men gradually look at the older blue haired woman, "Are you both done?" Grandine asked as she places her hands on her hips, "Because I want to celebrate _your_ engagement, Natsu"  
"Right…um," Natsu nervously stood and glanced around the living room. When he finally found a cup, Natsu raised it and he stutteringly cheered, "C-cheers to…me. I'm…I'm engaged"  
"Yehey! Congratulations!" Grandine and Wendy giddily cheered as they made a small dance in their spot, making the boys just shake their head in disbelief.

As the party went on, with a few more neighbors coming in after knocking to Natsu's apartment to complain about how noisy it is, Natsu was able to slip away from everybody. He quickly hid in his room and paced in his room, ranting about how his situation was getting out of hand.  
"This is not happening…" Natsu mumbled to himself as he crossed his room but quickly turned when he nearly reached his door, "My parents know I'm engaged..."  
"How the heck did they know this?" Natsu continued to ask himself despite being aware that no one could answer his questions, "Lucy…" Natsu suddenly snapped out of his hysteria when he suddenly recalled his best friend, "I need to call Lucy" and with that Natsu quickly checked his whole body as if to feel where he placed his phone, and when he found it in the back pocket of his pants, he quickly dialed Lucy's number.

With a few rings, Natsu began to nibble on his thumbnail in nervousness. And when he caught himself, he quickly swatted his hand away and waited instead for the call to be answered. When the last few rings were about to sound, a sleepy voice suddenly greeted, _"Hello?"_  
"Luce!" Natsu instantly shouted in his room once he heard his best friend's voice. He was just grateful that the house was too noisy to hear him shout out loud  
 _"Natsu~ I'm sleeping…"_ Lucy moaned in irritation after hearing the loud exclamation of the man  
"Don't you think I know that? I literally tucked you in" Natsu said as he suddenly halted in his pacing but he began to pace again, "Luce, I need help"  
 _"Can't that wait 'til tomorrow? Does it have to be now?"_ Lucy whined at the other end of the call  
"Luce, I wouldn't call if it isn't emergency okay?"  
Lucy just then groans at the man, which Natsu just ignored since he knew that his best friend would just agree in the end. When Natsu heard Lucy sigh tiredly, his smile suddenly began to appear, _"Fine what?"_  
"My parents know that I'm engaged already…" Natsu immediately stated, and he couldn't stop himself from shivering in shock when he said it  
" _So? Who are you engaged anyways…you didn't-"_  
"Luce!" Natsu scolded making the blonde cringe out loud at the other end of the call  
 _"What?!"_ Lucy shouted back this time after hearing the loud shout of her best friend  
"Luce, don't you get it… my parents are here! The rumor has gone wildfire!" Natsu then waited for Lucy to react as he was suddenly greeted by the silence of the woman, "Hello? Luce? You still there?" Natsu cautiously called out  
 _"Oh my god…"_ Lucy said back with pure shock in her voice, making Natsu sigh as he thought that Lucy was being a weirdo again, _"How did that happen?"_  
"I don't know…what are we going to do about it?!" Natsu exclaims his distress as he began to pace in his room again, "Luce, I told you, the more people that will believe this lie, it's going to be hard to fix it"  
 _"I heard you once already! Don't you think I'm worried too?!"_ Lucy responded angrily as she began to stand up from her bed  
"Uh! Luce! I don't know what to do, even my neighbors are here to celebrate my _congratulation_ party" Natsu replied with wide eyes as if to emphasize his point, which Lucy expected him to look like  
 _"Okay, um…how about, just keep the front act or something…"_ Lucy said as she began to fidget in her spot and nibble her nails. When Lucy suddenly thought of an idea, she dropped her hand and added another statement, _"Just go along with the flow, and we'll talk about it tomorrow morning"_  
"That's what I'm doing right now…I hope I can hold them off" Natsu said defeated as he dropped to his bed to lie down. When Natsu was resting on his back, he looked at the ceiling and continued his conversation, "Luce help me out…"  
 _"I will, I promise. I'll be there first thing in the morning"_ Lucy replied softly and calm as he is  
 _"_ Okay _…_ I'll wait for you" Natsu began to smile to himself as he closed his eyes, "See ya, Luce!"  
 _"Bye"_  
"Bye, good night!" And with that, the call ended. When Natsu lifted his phone to stare at the screen, he finally felt assured that everything will be better soon, especially now that Lucy will be helping him out. Before he could close his eyes to sleep, a loud voice began to boom outside his room, asking him to step out of his room and party with them. Sighing exhaustedly, Natsu then sat up and mumbled to himself before he stood up, "Well, here we go…just go with the flow" soon enough, he walked out of his room and joined everybody to the party.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up, Lucy was on her way to Natsu's apartment. And within few minutes, the blonde heiress has finally pulled over in the man's driveway. As Lucy parked her car in front of Natsu's apartment, the blonde looked around first and checked the place. She was making sure that no media has followed her to make new gossips about her _engagement_. She decided to end the lie because she couldn't take it anymore to drag her friends into her careless actions, especially Natsu.

When Lucy thought that the street was clear from media, she softly opened the door of her car and stepped out of it. As she strolled to the front door, she pressed the buzzer of the house and waited for someone to open the door. But as few minutes go by, she was still standing outside of the apartment, making her irritated somehow, "Fine..." Lucy mumbled to herself, pissed, as she fished out her keys from her bag.

Long before, when Natsu got his own apartment, he invited the blonde over to his place. It was on her birthday when Natsu broke the news to her that he would be staying in Magnolia to handle one of the businesses of his parents. He was so excited to tell Lucy that he had a gift for her, and of course, for Lucy, she was ecstatic about the idea because Natsu has never given her any gift on her birthday. Thinking it was some bag or new shoes, she was surprised to be handed a small box. Lucy asked him what it was but then Natsu just told her to check it out. And when Lucy did, she was stunned to see a key. And Natsu only said he was so happy to give Lucy his house key because anytime he could ask her a favor to clean his place.

"Uh," Lucy sighed annoyed as she slips the key to the keyhole, "I said to myself I wouldn't use this key, damn this baka…" Lucy finally turns the knob and swings the door open. Once she did, she cautiously entered the home and observed the place. When she closed the door, the living room surprised her with an extreme mess. Beer bottles were everywhere, chips scattered on the floor, spilled drinks on the table and even food wrappers left unattended.  
"My goodness, what kind of party happened here?" Lucy asked to no one in particular as she stepped inside slowly.

When Lucy finally settled to the idea that she couldn't leave the place like a mess, she decided to put down her bag on a clean table and begin to clean up the place. As she took the broom and dustpan in the kitchen, she quickly cleaned the mess in the living room. Soon, she started cleaning the tables and threw all the waste in the kitchen. Within an hour, the place looked new once again and that is when Lucy was able to sigh contentedly.  
"Well, this looks like a home again…" Lucy said as she stared at the clean living room. As she was able to scan the stairs, she began to wonder, "It's," Lucy then looked down to her wrist watch, "already 8:45 and no one is awake yet…"

With her curiosity, she walked towards the stairs and went up. As she strolls in the hallway, knowing that the first door is Natsu's bedroom, Lucy didn't hesitate to push open the door. And when she entered, she witnessed Natsu sprawled on the bed, with his chest against the sheets. Natsu was not wearing any shirt, as his usual habit when he sleeps, his boxers were hanging low on his hips, making his back dimples visible. And so when Lucy stood at the door frame, she was stunned by what she saw  
"What the hell happened to this room?!" Lucy whispered shouted as she gawked at the mess of the room. Natsu's t-shirts were everywhere on the floor, his boxer short was hanging in one of the chairs, his scarf was placed on his table, and his pants were piled on the floor.  
"The last time I clean this room, everything was in place. Now just within a week, everything is back to being a mess" Lucy commented madly as she stomped into the room and began to pick up the clothes, "Seriously Natsu, what are you going to do without me?" Lucy continuously ranted as she began to place all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

As Lucy continued to clean Natsu's room, the blonde barely noticed that someone has finally woken up. When Grandine slowly walked in the hallway, she suddenly noticed that Natsu's bedroom was open and she was sure she was hearing a female voice inside. So following her curiosity, Grandine walked silently and peeked inside.

As soon as Grandine leans to check the room, she was surprised to see a familiar blonde woman inside the room of her son. And when she noticed what she was doing she began to think to herself, _"Oh my god, Lucy is really a wife material. Look at them, just now, Lucy is taking care of her soon husband, I can't contain this happiness anymore!"_  
"AHHHHHHH!" Grandine began to squeal in excitement, which surprised the blonde who quickly squealed as well while turning to look at the squealing woman. As Lucy face to face squealed with Grandine, soon, people came to rush in and Natsu quickly stood up from his bed in panic  
"WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?" Natsu shouted in panic as he turned looking around the place for any danger and when he found none, he quickly called the two women's attention, "MOM! LUCE!"

And with that, the two women shut their mouth and wide-eyed at each other. When Lucy and Grandine finally realized that they were ridiculous for shouting, the two began to laugh awkwardly and sheepishly smiled at one another  
"What the heck was the shouting all for?!" Natsu asked his mother and best friend as he looked at them both  
"Yeah, mom, what was all the shouting about?" Wendy asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just expressing my excitement" Grandine said as she smiled shyly at her children then back to Lucy, who began to look confused  
"Excitement? Dine, what are you talking about?" Igneel then asked his wife as he grasps her shoulder when he noticed that his children were confused as him  
"Her," Grandine then pointed at Lucy who was surprised with the older woman, "Me? What did I do auntie Grandine?" Lucy asked defensively to the woman before she glanced at Natsu who raised a brow at her  
"Nothing, I was just . . . excited" Grandine then smiled contentedly as she looked at her husband, then to her children and Lucy  
"Mom, if your excited you don't have to scream at the top of your lungs in the morning." Natsu coldly scolded at his mother who just laughed sweetly at him, "And for you Luce, why the heck was you screaming too?"  
Lucy was baffled as she pointed to herself, "I-I-I was scream because-because Auntie Grandine was screaming. I was simply surprised" Lucy defeated as she looked at Natsu who was scrutinizing the blonde  
"You sure?" Natsu asked suspiciously  
"Wha-Yes, it's true" Lucy sternly said as she placed her hands on her hips  
"Then why are you holding my brief?" Natsu asked again curiously as he shortly glanced at the item Lucy was holding. When Lucy looked down at her hands, indeed, she was holding Natsu's brief and so she quickly threw the item at Natsu's face as she blushed furiously. And with that Natsu started to laugh out loud, making the others giggle as well as they noticed Lucy was turning red.  
"Baka! I was cleaning your room!"  
"Aww sweetie, it's fine…" Grandine said to the blonde who just gawked in stun, then Grandine looked up to her husband, "It all starts with that…holding your fiancé's brief. If I know, you've seen each other without clothes"  
"Mom! / Auntie!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison at the blue-haired woman, as they blushed hearing the woman's comment  
"Mom" Natsu then repeated as he firmly gazed at his mother as if to tell her not to say those embarrassing comment  
"Oh, you two are so cute… Well, we better go. Come on, I'll make breakfast for everybody" And with that Grandine pushed Igneel and Wendy away from the door and headed down to the kitchen.

When the other Dragneels were out of sight, Lucy finally exhaled deeply as she shook her head in bewilderment. Hearing her sigh, Natsu glanced at his best friend and sheepishly grinned at her, "Hey, just don't mind what mom said…"  
"Well, yeah. I mean there is no reason for me to take that seriously, right?" Lucy replied as she walked to the bed and dropped herself to it. As Lucy laid down on the bed, Natsu quickly drops himself next to the blonde, "So…" Natsu trailed off before looking sideways at the blonde  
"Please…don't talk about your brief…" Lucy said embarrassed as she slowly closes her eyes as if to hide. With Lucy's comment, Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing as he recalled that moment. As he turns to his side and drapes his arm to the waist of the blonde, Natsu quietly whispered in Lucy's ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about that…"  
"Uh! Shut up!" Lucy then slapped the man's arm that was placed in her stomach, who began to laugh again. Natsu then tightens his grasp to the blonde when he calmed down from his laughter. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the neck of the woman, making his breath tickle her. Of course, with this position, Lucy couldn't help but blush because it was too intimate for them  
"Na-Natsu…" Lucy called softly as she tried to check if he was awake. When Natsu hummed in response, Lucy softly tapped the man's arms, "h-hey, wake up…umm…you better let me go before your family sees us like this…"  
"So what…" Natsu mumbled in her neck  
"Natsu…just-"  
"No" Natsu stubbornly disagrees, and instead he buried himself closer to the blonde who was now overly blushing, "I want to sleep"  
"Well, you can sleep without me…" Lucy then tried to pry off the arms of the man but it wouldn't budge  
"I can sleep better if I hug you…" And with that Natsu tightens his grasp making his hand slip under the shirt of the blonde, so technically he was holding the bare stomach of the blonde. Feeling his warm hands against her skin, Lucy was furiously red-face already. No matter how much she wanted to get out of their intimate position, she just couldn't slip out. And so, she just lied there in the bed with Natsu hugging her.

As few minutes flew by, Lucy decided to get Natsu's attention by telling him something about the fake engagement. "Hey, Natsu…" Natsu hummed once again, making Lucy continue herself, "I'm planning to tell them the truth"  
"You what?" Natsu then lifts his head to look at the blonde, who then slowly looks back at him  
"You heard me right…I'm going to tell them the truth already" Lucy then softly smiles at the man who suddenly perked in excitement  
"Don't worry Luce, I'll watch your back and defend you" Natsu quickly pecks the lips of the blonde who was then stunned at the man's action. Soon enough, Lucy knuckles out the man in the head who flinched in pain, "What was that for?" Natsu asked as he held the bump in his head  
"Why'd you kiss me?!" Lucy retortingly countered  
"And why not?" Natsu asked puzzled, "I always do that…"  
"Well not in the lips you idiot!" Lucy finally squirmed out of his grasp and stood away from the man, "You know, that was my first kiss!"  
"Aww come on…that is not your first kiss" Natsu teased as he sat up in his bed  
"Uh, Natsu… You know I never had a boyfriend. I never gave away my first kiss" Lucy then crosses her arms over her chest. After what Lucy said, Natsu suddenly tilted his head in wonder as he recalled a memory before. "So, when I kissed you back in college, on the beach while you were asleep…that was your first kiss?"  
"You what?!" Lucy widens her eyes in anger before she attacked the man. Lucy straddled the man by his hips, as she pinches the man by his waist and arms. Natsu just laughed and flinched at the pinches that Lucy was doing.

As the two continued, they didn't notice that Wendy has gone upstairs to call them. So when Wendy came in to peek, the young bluenette girl was surprised to see Lucy on top of his brother who was laughing his heart out  
"I'm so sorry to bother you!" Wendy exclaimed as she turned and slumped herself to the wall next to the door frame, "I-I was just t-told to call you both f-for breakfast…"  
"Oi Wendy where are you?" Natsu called on to the young girl. Wendy contemplated first whether to peek again or not for she was called by her brother. But giving up to her good manners, she slowly leaned and peeked, with a hope that they were both sitting in the bed. But alas, Lucy was still sitting on her brother's hips, while her brother's hands were holding Lucy's hips.

"A-a-ano…gomen!" Wendy shyly bowed to Lucy and Natsu before she ran down the stairs. Looking at one another, the two just shrugs off the shyness of Wendy since the young girl has always been the shy type. And so, Lucy lifted herself of the man and walked over the man to jump out of the bed. When Lucy was standing, Natsu quickly followed the woman and stood next to her.

"Well, put on your shirt. It's breakfast time already" Lucy then handed a shirt to the man who gratefully took it, "Thanks, Luce…I don't know what I will do without you"  
"Of course…I pity your future wife" Lucy said as she turns away from the man, and when she was near the door Natsu replied back with a mischief grin  
"Technically, you're my fiancée, so you're like my future wife" Lucy then glares back at the man who just kept his grin to his face  
"Shut up," Lucy said then she turned away and headed out

* * *

As the whole family gathered around the dining table, everybody happily chatted one another. There, Natsu discovered that his cousins left right after the party along with his neighbors. Then, the married couple mentioned that they would be staying in Magnolia for the meantime.

"So, where will you all stay? In my place?" Natsu asked before he shoves his spoonful of spicy omelet to his mouth  
"Of course not baka, in our old home," Igneel replied back as Grandine nodded in agreement  
"True, and besides we don't want to disturb your private moments together…" Grandine then eyed Lucy and Natsu, who both turned pink, "Oh, you two are so cute. You both still get all flustered when people make comments like that…"  
"Well, what do you expect Mom?" Natsu annoyingly replied before he buried his face to his food  
"Well, since you two are getting married, I expected that you two will be comfortable hearing such comments. But I guess, that is really what happens when you're both deeply in love, no matter how long you've been together."  
Natsu and Lucy secretly then gulped as they felt nervousness for thinking where the conversation was leading to. And as they have expected, Grandine dropped the bomb, "Oh, by the way, I never knew that you two were dating…how long have you been together?"

The two then audibly gulped as they just stared at the curious older bluenette. And to make it worse, Igneel had to point out a fact, "Yeah, the last time you told me Natsu, you weren't dating anyone"

". . . Well," Natsu tried to cut off the silence as he looks at his father and mother, who were both waiting for an answer, "We-umm…we…"  
"We kept our relationship secret" Lucy continued for Natsu when she noticed that the man was unable to come up with an excuse. Before anyone could ask again, Lucy quickly grasps the man's forearm and asked the married couple, "Do you mind, if we," Lucy then points to herself and Natsu back and forth, "could talk for a minute…"  
"Uh, of course…take your time" Igneel replied suspiciously before looking at his wife who just shrugs off the idea.

And so Natsu and Lucy stood up and headed for the stairs to go to Natsu's bedroom. When the two was inside the room, Lucy quickly turned to look at Natsu, "Okay, we have to tell them now…"  
"After what you said?" Natsu asked sarcastically, making Lucy awkwardly smile back at him  
"I had no choice…because you were struggling and-and I assumed you were going to lie as well…"  
"Okay…fine, so what is your plan" Natsu then stood up straight as he looked at the brown orbs of the woman in front of him  
"Uhhh…straight forward I guess?" Lucy said somewhat asking back making Natsu sigh defeatedly  
"Well, you're the best thinker between us two, so okay." Natsu then smiled at the woman before grasping her hand and pulled themselves out of the room.

When the two returned and slowly sat down at the dining again, Grandine suddenly looked up in excitement as she breaks a new news, "Guess what?!"  
Natsu and Lucy looked at each other first before looking back at the older woman and Natsu replies back, "What?"  
"Your grandma is coming to Magnolia by Monday!" Grandine exclaims in excitement  
"Wo-woah…wait, do you mean…"  
"Yes Natsu-nii, grandma Porlyusica said that she will come down to meet Lucy-nee and see the engagement ring" Wendy answered for her mother who just nodded in happiness  
"Um…before anything else-" Lucy started but she was quickly cut off by the pinkette, "Can you excuse us, two…again?" Natsu asked as he looked at his parents, who was now all curious  
"Um, okay…" Grandine just agreed and with her approval, Natsu quickly pulls Lucy to her feet and dashed to the bedroom again.

When the door was closed, Natsu abruptly looked at the stunned blonde and said, "No"  
"..." Lucy was clueless as she listened to the man in front of her, "Okay, um…No is for what exactly?"  
"No, we can't tell them the truth," Natsu said sternly with nervousness in his body  
"And why not? It's better to tell them now before your grandma even comes." Lucy reasoned as she looked at the man in worry  
"Exactly," Natsu widens his eyes as he tries to emphasize his point, "We can't. Grandma hates humans"  
"Wait what? She's human, right…so? She hates herself?" Lucy asked confused making Natsu groan in annoyance  
"No...uh! how do I explain this…" Lucy just then stares at the stressed out man but then he looks up and began to explain, "Okay, grandma Porlyusica is not fond of other people. So, coming here in Magnolia is very stressful and annoying for her. So, deciding to come here, is like worth having a party. Now, telling them that this is a fraud would make grandma want to kill us. As in literally…"  
Lucy unconsciously gulps in nervousness as she listens to the man who was visibly trembling in nervousness, "O-o-okay…maybe _not_ kill us? I-I-I think th-that's too exaggerated…" Lucy laughed nervously but it quickly died down when Natsu shook his head, "How I wish…I've seen grandma get mad and shit, it's scary"  
"O-o-okay, we won't tell! I'm-I'm easy to talk too" Lucy nodded before walking past the man and headed down the stairs.

Soon, the two was back at the dining and everybody's attention was on them. When Natsu and Lucy were settled down, Grandine quickly asked what happened, "Okay, so what happened to you two?"  
"Nothing…just um, some clarifying to do," Natsu said before he began to eat is cold food  
"Hmm, okay…So Lucy, what were you about to say awhile ago?" Igneel asked as he leaned against his chair and watched the blonde stiffen  
"Oh, uh…nothing. I just, I just um, wanted to thank you…all for accepting me" Lucy then smiled as to cover up her nervousness and with Wendy's comment, the blonde began to relax, "Of course Lucy-nee! You have been my older sister I never had. We will always feel grateful for you being part of our family"  
"Thanks, Wendy…" Lucy then smiles genuinely at the young girl but it soon faded when Grandine began to ask again, "So, how long have you two been? You still haven't answered my question…"

And with that Natsu and Lucy looked at one another with fear in their gaze. When the two synchronized looked back at the blue-haired woman, the two awkwardly laughed first before the both answered  
"Four years (Five years)," Lucy and Natsu said at the same time but when they realized that they said two different answers, they tried to fix the problem, "Five years (Four years)"  
"Something between, four or five years…so long ago, I barely remember…" Lucy says as she adds to their false story they were telling. With their unalike replies, Grandine, Wendy, and Igneel gazed at the two with curiosity.

With the look they were getting, Lucy and Natsu knew that they were in great trouble in making up this fake relationship. And so, the two coordinatingly gulped in nervousness as they waited for another question.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the Saturday morning went on, Lucy and Natsu was caught up in a frustrating situation. The Dragneel family would continuously ask them about the relationship they have, and it has confused the two more than once how to tell their story.

"So Lucy, when did you two, became an item? I mean, my son never said anything about being in a relationship and keeping it from us for…four years? Five years?" Grandine asked confused as she glanced at her husband then back to the couple

Lucy unconsciously swallows as she tried to come up with a scenario, but the longer she tried to make a story, the more her brain became frenzy, "The reason why I never said anything about it…" Natsu quickly started when he felt that the blonde was beginning to fidget in nervousness, "It was because Lucy wanted to keep our relationship secret"  
"Secret? What for? I mean, I think almost all the people who know you two, wants you two to get together" Grandine countered as she raised a brow in wonder  
"Exactly…people want us to get together. And it was ah umm…" Natsu then trails off as he snapped to himself as if it would help him remember the word until Lucy continued for him  
"Pressure . . . People knowing that we got together would have been a pressure for us both because, we'd be like, telling them the whole thing" Lucy then nodded to the older blue-haired woman, but her nodding was more of convincing herself with the story she made up  
"Really? I never thought of that…" Grandine said before she started shrugging it off. Seeing that Grandine has finally let goes the subject, Lucy and Natsu secretly sighed in relief. But that relief was cut short when a new question was thrown to them by Igneel.

"So kiddo, how did you ask her out? I got to know how my son became a man" Igneel then laughed out loud making Natsu cringe in pain, "Shut up old man-Ow!" Natsu then looked at his side and stared at Lucy in shock when she slapped him, "Don't talk to dad like that…" Lucy said hissing as she eyed him but Natsu something weird and so he echoed back, " _Dad?_ "  
"Wha…" Lucy then trails off as she felt her cheeks to blaze red when she realized that she did call Igneel as dad  
"Aww, Lucy is calling you dad now…" Grandine cooed as she held the forearm of the red-haired man who gave his signature grin to his wife, "Lucy dear, you can call me mom, okay?" Grandine said as she quickly looked at the blonde, who was taken aback  
"Uh…o-okay…mom" Lucy then shyly smiled before she slowly glances at Natsu who has his eyebrows furrowed together  
"Anyways…" Natsu stated as he slowly looked away and looked at his parents, grinning, "I just simply asked Lucy to be my girlfriend after I gave her some bouquet of pink peonies and yellow gerberas under the rainbow Sakura tree that you planted in our old home"  
"Oh honey, our son is mature already, thinking-" Grandine amazed said as she talked to her husband but then Natsu quickly interrupts her  
"Mom," Natsu said making the called woman glance at him, "Can we not…embarrass me in front of my fiancée?"  
Lucy and Wendy then stifled a giggle as they watched the three interact. Soon enough, Igneel laughed with them and remarked, "Ha! This kid is definitely shy in front of his future wife!"  
"Uh!" Natsu groaned as he rolled his eyes then rubbed his face with his hands. When the laughter went on, he glanced at Lucy and gave her a glare. With his look, Lucy quickly shuts her giggles and cleared her throat. Soon enough, the rest slowed down their laughter.

When Grandine swiped a finger under her eyes to clear her tears, she looked down at her son and continued to ask again, "So Natsu-dear, how did you propose to Lucy? I'm pretty sure it's more romantic"

And with that question, Lucy and Natsu turned stiff as they held their breath. But Natsu suddenly thought of something clever and so he looked at Lucy, "Well, since Lucy is a writer…I bet she could tell the story to you guys in more detail…right, love?"  
"Wha-what?" Lucy dumbfounded looked at Natsu who smirked mischievously at her  
"Well, Lucy-dear…tell us how it happened" Grandine gleefully said as she looked at the blonde and when Lucy looked back at her, her expression showed full confusion, "Are you okay Lucy?" Grandine immediately asked  
"I-I-I'm fine…okay, uh…well…" Lucy stutteringly started as she looked one by one at the Dragneels until her gaze stops at the pinkette. When Lucy sternly looked at the smirking man, she knew at an instant that her best friend has brought her death and so she decided to return the favor.

And with that, Lucy quickly looked at Grandine and gave her most genuine smile, "I won't say it was very romantic,"  
"What?" Grandine questioned in shock along with the others  
"Well, you see Natsu could be a very- _very_ shy guy," Lucy sweetly smiled to everyone until she looked at the stunned man, "he just doesn't know how to propose"  
"What? I know how!" Natsu remarked as he stared back at the grinning woman  
"Oh, love…" Lucy then taps the cheek of the man until she slightly slaps the cheek of the man making him widen his eyes in surprise, "I don't think so…you know why?" Lucy quickly turns her gaze to the family, "Because he epic-ly asked me for marriage"  
"How?" Wendy asked curiously and so Lucy looked at the young girl and answered her question  
"Well, it was one afternoon when he came to my apartment. You know the usual, barges into my home and of course, I was surprised so I accidentally hit him with a casserole"  
"Oh dear…" Grandine expressed as she impulsively places her hand to her lips  
"Yes, I felt bad for it…"  
"Oi, you hit me pupo-ow…" Natsu started but then Lucy quickly pinches the leg of the man to make him shut up. And so Lucy continued, "Right, Love…I said sorry"  
"Yeah," Natsu said sounding in pain making the others look at him suspiciously  
"So, when he was okay, he talked to me and just handed a box," Lucy said in matter of fact tone, making Grandine and Wendy gasp in surprise, "Of course, I knew it was a ring and I thought he was going to say it,"  
"What was his words?" Grandine asked excitedly  
"His words? Gosh," Lucy shook her head in disappointment, making Natsu gawk back at her but the blonde quickly tortures the man to shut him up, "he said, Luce, can you keep this for me. I will be giving this to someone special"  
"Someone special?! Oi Natsu!" Igneel then roared in surprise after hearing his future daughter-in-law  
"I know, I was shocked. I mean, who could be more special than me, when I'm like, his girlfriend. And so, I started thinking he was having an affair"  
Grandine and Wendy gasp audibly before the older woman commented, "Natsu you did not"  
"Wha-!"  
"I know, so from that day on. I followed him everywhere until one day, I saw him meet up with a woman" Lucy interrupts the man and after hearing Lucy, Wendy couldn't help herself but to express  
"Natsu-ni!"  
"Wha-!"  
"Yeah, I cried…" Lucy said as she faking tears up, making Natsu gasp in shock and so he quickly countered back  
"What the…Luce, I did not meet up with any woman" Natsu said in stern voice  
"Yes, you did…with a brunette!" Natsu then gawked at the blonde when he slowly saw her grinned at her before audibly sobbing making Grandine and Igneel comfort the young woman  
"Oh, Lucy-dear…" Grandine cooed  
"Oi, Natsu how could you go meet up with brunette-!"  
"I said I did not…I-I think she missed interpret that meet up" Natsu then swallowed hard as he tried to come up with an adlib story, "I met up with an event's planner"  
"But she's too beautiful to be an event's planner" Lucy countered before she softly sobs again, making Wendy run up to her to console her, "Natsu-ni how can you do this…"  
"Wha" Natsu expressed before he groaned in annoyance, "I never had an affair, okay… that's not me"  
"I get the feeling that's true…but how will you explain what Lucy saw?" Igneel then leaned to the table as he firmly stared at his son  
"I hired an event's planner for my proposal okay…" Natsu then looked at the smirking blonde before going back to acting  
"But that didn't seem to look like…she was caressing your arms, your hand…is that what an event's planner do?"  
"If she ever did that…that could be because she was demonstrating how I would do the proposal" Natsu then pierced a look to Lucy to make her stop blabbing nonsense but Lucy wouldn't back down  
"Well, it seemed you enjoyed it…" Lucy returned the hard stare until Wendy cleared her throat and asked confusedly, "Not…not to be rude…but did you two really got engage? I mean, you two seemed to have a conflict before you both got engaged."

Realizing that Wendy was right, Lucy and Natsu turned stiff and looked at one another. But when the staring contest was becoming unbearable, Natsu gently nudges the blonde to cover up their story.  
"Yeah we got engaged," Lucy swiftly glanced at the bluenette then to the older bluenette to assure them, "He…he um…said will you marry me right when I said I caught him with another woman"  
"Yeah I said that…because I didn't want to lose her I cleared everything up and quickly went on one knee and asked her to marry me"  
"And boom! I said yes"  
"Yay!"

Natsu and Lucy were then panting as they tried to end the story quickly. And of course, it was just too suspicious to have that kind of story. But Igneel just shrugs it off as he said, "That was a story…"  
"…Yeah" Grandine said back as she looked at her husband  
"A very _interesting_ story actually," Wendy remarked before she turned and headed to her seat once again  
"You know what, enough questions…let's have breakfast," Grandine said making the others agree and began to eat their food. With the sudden distraction, Lucy and Natsu were finally able to sigh in relief.

* * *

After that breakfast interrogation, Natsu quickly mentioned to his parents that he would be heading out with Lucy and of course, the married couple was happy to say yes. And so, once Natsu was settled to leave, he quickly grasp the hand of the blonde and entwined their hands as they headed out.

"We're leaving!" Natsu shouted as he gently pulled Lucy towards the front door. And without waiting for the response of the others, the two was finally out of the apartment and headed towards who knows where.

As Lucy and Natsu continued to walk hand-in-hand, Lucy couldn't help but blush as she felt her hand was being squeezed from time to time.

"You know Natsu…" Lucy started as she focused her gaze on their entwined hands and before she knows it, Natsu let goes off her hand, which made the blonde somehow sad. When Lucy looked up, she checked if the man was mad but it seemed like he was just acting nonchalantly. And so, Lucy just shrugs it off as they continued to walk.

Soon enough, the two was able to reach a nearby café owned by a family living in the same neighborhood as Natsu. As Lucy first enters the place, the smell of coffee and cakes greeted her. Unconsciously grinning to the sweet aroma, Lucy looked at Natsu and gently pulled him in. When the two sat down at an empty table, Natsu and Lucy just stared for a moment before Natsu asked, "You've gone weird again Luce…stop smiling like that"  
"What? Don't you like the ambiance of the place? The smell? The food…" Lucy then claps her hand in excitement making Natsu shake his head in disbelief as he sees Lucy was acting like a kid again, "I'll just go order us some drinks" Natsu then stood up and headed to the counter

When Natsu was at the counter, the staff quickly smiled at him and greeted him welcome, "Good morning sir, what can I get you?"  
"One caramel latte and a pumpkin cinnamon latte. Both grande" Natsu said as he looked from the board to the staff and grinned  
"Alright, one caramel and pumpkin cinnamon latte, both grande…for who?" The staff said as she repeated the order and asked the name of Natsu  
"Just put…Dragneel"  
"Okay, that would be 350 jewels" The staff then accepted a three mid-size violet jewels and a small green jewel. Once done, Natsu returned to the table and sat in front of the blonde.

Once Natsu was seated, Lucy looked up and smiled at the pinkette, which Natsu returned with a half smile.  
"So, it's official…you are my fake fiancé" Lucy chimed making Natsu roll his eyes before looking back at the blonde, "It seems like it"  
"Well, it wasn't my choice. Remember, you were the one who said not to tell the truth" Lucy reminded as she victoriously smiled at the man  
"Yeah, because I didn't want to be killed by my grandmother" Natsu also reminded the blonde making her widen her eyes, "Right, don't want to die too" Lucy then nodded before looking down at her phone. After some time, Lucy looked back at the man and sat up straight, "So, shall we discuss?"  
"Go and tell me you weird scheme"  
Lucy silently cursed the man after hearing his comment before she started talking, "Just like what I said yesterday, this act would only last for three months,"  
"Okay" Natsu monotonously replied  
"On the first month, we are to act all _lovey-dovey_ " Lucy eyed the man as she watched him crossed his arms and replied nonchalantly, "Okay,"  
"Then…on the second month, we would be having a _big_ argument that would last until the third month. And on that third month, we would be breaking the news that we would no longer be continuing the wedding because we decided to break the relationship. The end!" Lucy then claps her hand as she smiles enthusiastically to the man but then her face quickly changed after hearing Natsu's tone, "Okay"  
"Can you be a little bit more enthusiastic?" Lucy said sarcastically as she growls at the man in annoyance  
"Tell me, how exactly do you want me to be happy? I got engaged all of a sudden, when I remembered, for the past few days I was single" Natsu asked with his eyebrows furrowed  
"Well you could be a little bit more supportive of me" Lucy insisted as she pouted at the man  
"Supportive? Really? You want me to support yours and Mira's weird scheme?" Natsu then ticked in disbelief as he shook his head  
"Well, I was willing to tell the truth but you said no because you didn't want to die under your grandmother's wrath" Lucy defended and she was beginning to feel irritated for real  
"Well, this wouldn't happen if you didn't lie from the start" Natsu countered as he grinned mischievously when he was able to divert the blame to the blonde. And hearing him say that, Lucy couldn't help but gawk at him, "Let me guess, you are acting like a sissy right now because I embarrassed you in front of your parents" Lucy then glared at the man when he started pointing at her  
"That! Another reason for me to get pissed!" Natsu then sat up straight, "Why did you have to do that?!"  
"Well, you started it first! You made me tell the story just by myself!" Lucy retorted back  
"Well, this was your idea, the whole thing!" Natsu said as he rounded his arms to emphasize his point and this made Lucy gasp in irritation  
"It's not like I wanted it. You mister, tell me, wouldn't it hurt you if people started calling you spinster?!" Lucy slightly shouted  
"Well if you weren't such a big baby, you wouldn't open your weird mouth!" Natsu countered back  
"How could you! You know what, if there was anyone I should blame for calling me an old lady, it should be you!"  
"Me?! Why me? I wasn't the one who made you not date anyone!" Natsu asked madly as he crosses his arms again  
"Yes, you did!" Lucy shouted back  
"Oh really? When?" Natsu challenged his best friend who just glared back at him  
"Raito."  
"What?" Natsu asked confused  
"You heard me. It was your fault why Raito and I never got together" Lucy then leaned back to her chair as she crossed her arm over her chest and looked away. Even if Lucy was not looking at Natsu, she could feel that Natsu was beginning to be mad as well

"You're blaming me for your unsuccessful _to-be_ relationship with that Raito guy?" Natsu asked with irritation in his tone. With that, Lucy snapped and looked at the man, "Yes. You know what, Raito was the perfect guy for me. He was sweet, honest, funny, and he even introduced me to his parents!"  
Natsu then shook his head as he said, "You think he's perfect?," Natsu then looked at Lucy in eyes, "You think, just because he introduced you to his family it means he's the right guy. And why would he even do that?! You're technically not even official!"  
"We didn't have to be official for him to introduce me to his family!" Lucy replied angrily  
"Oh come on Luce! that's bullshit! He did that so that he could show you off to his family then dump _you_!" Natsu emphasized the last word making Lucy lose her patience  
"What?! He did that because he wanted to prove to me he was serious about courting me, and you freaking blew it off!"  
"Blew it off?! If you were to think, I actually saved your sorry ass!" Natsu hissed as he glared at his furious friend  
"Is that what you think of me?" Lucy asked surprised as she gritted her teeth in madness, "You think I'm a damsel in distress, desperate for love?!" Lucy snapped as she frowned at the man  
"Well aren't you!?"  
"Uh! Your such a-ah!" Lucy suddenly shouted making everyone at the café glance at them. But then Lucy didn't care as she suddenly stood up and shouted again, "You know what, what you did, blew off the chance I had to have a good relationship with Raito!"

Lucy then snatches her purse and was about to walk away until Natsu shouted back at her, "Is that why you're this mad because technically you were a couple already behind my back?!"  
"It's none of your business if we ever became a couple," Lucy said with pure anger in her voice  
"It's my damn business, Luce!" Natsu said as he slammed his palm on the table and stood up, "I need to know if you said yes to him!" Natsu then stared at the teary-eyed face of the blonde and at some point he was beginning to feel guilty for making her cry but he had to be firm in his point

As Lucy stood before her best friend, she was trying her best not to let her tears fall. She was definitely mad at the man for thinking low of her. She couldn't believe that her best friend would act the way he was at the moment. And so, to end this very tense conversation, she answered in a soft tone, "You want to know the truth? I was supposed to… until you threatened him away!" Then Lucy's tears spilled and she couldn't help but start to sob as she still tried to contain her sadness.

"Well good!" Natsu shouted back as he tried to ignore the crystal clear tears of his best friend. And as he stood, he saw her turn her back but then she faces him one more time, "Natsu," Lucy started until she stifles a sob, "you had no right to do that in the first place. And technically you are not my boyfriend to act like that and tell me this stuff."

"But I'm your fiancé," Natsu said in matter-of-fact tone but Lucy shook her head as she softly whispers, "Fake fiancé…enjoy your coffee" Lucy then turned away from Natsu as she quickly headed out making Natsu ever guilty for what he did.

As Natsu was about to catch the wrist of the blonde, the barista suddenly called out the last name of the pinkette making Natsu stumble a bit. As he sadly watched Lucy pushed the door open and leave, he couldn't help but feel stupid for acting the way he did.

* * *

When the next day came, Natsu was still being ignored by Lucy after that fight in the cafe. He tried calling her cellphone but it would always go straight to the voicemail. He tried to call her home phone as well but it would just ring until the operator would say that the number was unavailable. With this happening to him, he felt anger. But his anger was not towards the blonde-haired woman, but to himself for acting like a jerk that Saturday morning. He is so desperate as of the moment to say sorry to Lucy because he couldn't handle the idea that his best friend is mad at him.

And this agonizing guilt went on until Monday morning. He was supposed to call in sick to his secretary at the office when he couldn't get up in bed because of his sadness that Lucy was not talking to him. He felt like dying knowing that Lucy despised him for the words he has said to her. He was groaning in bed when his phone suddenly rang.

As he grabs his phone in irritation since he was not feeling like talking to anyone but Lucy, he was suddenly surprised to see that the caller was his blonde best friend. So in excitement, he sat up in his bed and answered gratefully, "Hello Luce?! Please-"  
"Natsu shut up. I need you to come here in the apartment now" Lucy said sternly at the other end of the call, making Natsu nervous all of a sudden  
"W-wha-what?" Natsu stutteringly asked  
"I said," Lucy hissed, "Come to my apartment _now_. Your grandmother is _here_ "  
"Shit" was all Natsu uttered before he scrambled in his bed to dress and head to Lucy's place.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey Mina!**

How are you guys? It's March already! So fast…  
Anyways, how did you find the chapter? I know it's pretty crappy. I really don't know if I delivered the thought…what? Do I make sense? hahaha, sorry…

Well just want to give you a heads up, NEXT CHAPTER is about NATSU'S weekend. So technically it's Natsu's Saturday until Monday morning. Then Grandma Porlyusica will be on the house!

Well, that's it! Leave a review, and start following and favorite this story if you haven't yet!

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINA!**

 **Love,**  
 **FairyTailxNaLu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
** Natsu's POV

As Lucy stood before me, I could sense that she was trying hard not to let her tears fall. I knew she was mad for what I said. I mean who wouldn't?! I called her a 'damsel in distress' a woman who is hopeless and desperate for love. I know Lucy is not like that. She's independent, she's smart, she's cool, and beautiful. She's nowhere close to being a damsel and desperate for love. But what made me mad is her blaming me for ruining something she thought is good for her, when I know it's not. Don't ask me how I knew, cause I don't. I just feel it.

"You want to know the truth?" Lucy softly said to me after I slammed the table, "I was supposed to…"

My eyes suddenly widen when Lucy admitted that she was close to saying yes to that Raito guy. Then she continued with more anger in her voice, "Until you threatened him away!"

And that is when I saw her tears flow out of her eyes. But despite her crying face and her contained sobs, I couldn't help but answer madly back, "Well good!" I shouted back to her but that just made Lucy turned her back to me.

Before I could react, she looked to me again and said my name, "Natsu, you had no right to do that in the first place. And technically, you are not my boyfriend to act like that and tell me this stuff"

"But I'm your fiancé" I quickly countered, full of confidence. But it slowly decreased when she shook her head to me and whispered, "Fake fiancé...enjoy your coffee"

And with that, Lucy fully turned her back to me and made her way out. Seeing her leave, I knew at that moment that I couldn't handle this fight anymore. So I eagerly tried to catch her wrist or hand and stop her from leaving me. And as I took a step to stop her, I suddenly stumble in surprise when I heard someone call out my last name, "One Caramel Latte and Pumpkin Cinnamon Latte for Dragneel!"

With that distraction, I was no longer able to catch Lucy and instead just watched her pushed the door open and leave the place. And just as Lucy merged to the crowd outside, I knew what I felt. I felt stupid for fighting with Lucy. And no one fights with Lucy.

"Mr. Dragneel!" the same voice called out again and this time, I looked at the person. When I saw the barista smiling at me, holding up the two coffee drinks I ordered, I felt sadder, knowing that the other cup was for Lucy. Slowly walking towards the crew, I tried to give a smile as I take the drinks, but I knew that the smile I gave barely looked one.

When I got the drinks, I quickly left the café and aimlessly walked. At the moment, I knew I needed someone to talk to, to confide the feeling I had after my fight with Lucy. It was really rare for me and Lucy to have big fights. If there was one, it would be just some petty arguments and not as big deal as the latest one. So, sighing while walking, I was pretty sure that I have caught enough attention from other people. And so, I tried to think of someone who could listen to me and give me an advice. And just like that, I suddenly remembered who I used to run to when I needed someone to talk to about Lucy. Soon enough, I ran and headed that way, still carrying the coffee drink of Lucy.

* * *

Staring at the signboard being placed above the doorway of the restaurant, I smiled at it and read it aloud, "Amici Ristorante", after reading the signage, that meant 'Friends Restaurant', I excused myself to some workers who were fixing the place.

As soon as I passed those workers, I looked around the place and looked for a short silver-haired woman. Through the crowd inside, I finally spotted my friend along with her business partner and so, I walked up to them.

"Lissana," I called as I got closer to them. Hearing her name, Lissana then turns to face me and give me a wide smile. Following next to her was Erza who just finished instructing a contractor about something.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Erza asked for Lissana who hugged me at that moment

"Um…Just dropping by, I guess" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away from my friends. When I continuously felt their gaze, I slowly looked at them and gave a shy smile, "C-can we sit somewhere to chat?"

"Seriously?" Lissana asked surprised, "Natsu is asking for a seat to have a chat…" Lissana said as she glanced at Erza who just nodded in agreement. Uncrossing her arms, Erza suddenly sighed before walking away from the group, "Alright, let's have a chat here"

Following next to her, I suddenly gulped down a chunk of saliva as I thought of Erza beating me up once she discovers what I wanted to talk about. When Erza scooted at the left couch, followed by Lissana, I took the liberty of sitting in front of the two.

"So," Lissana started, "What did you want to talk about? This is actually rare" Lissana then smiled teasingly to me but I just looked away from her as I prepared myself to talk

"I know…don't you usually talk with Lucy when you have a problem?" Erza asked as she crosses her arms again and rest her back to the cushion of the couch.

"Yeah I do," I said before placing my hands on the table and watched it fidget, "but as of right now…Lucy and I fought and I need someone to talk to"

Widening her gaze to me, I swallowed down anything I was about to say, "You and Lucy fought?! Why?!"

"Long-story-short…We fought about her ex-suitor" I then grunted as I recalled what I and Lucy were talking about, "and she was not happy about me interfering back then"

"Yes, I remember that. You threatened him, right?" Erza asked to confirm her memory

"Yeah, I did…" I then dropped myself to the couch and sighed tiredly as I ran my hands over my face

"You know, Lucy have kept that anger from you back then. You should understand where she's coming from because she liked the guy" Lissana suddenly said when she saw my lost expression but that expression quickly faded after hearing what she said.

And so, sitting up, I looked at her and said, "Yeah, I know, she said that already. But what I don't understand is why is she, blaming me that she lied in front of the media, her parents and my family. I wasn't the one who told her to say she was engaged."

"Wait, what do you mean, your family?" Erza then uncrosses her arm as she became confused

"I'm Lucy's fake fiancé," I said tiredly before slumping myself to my seat. And without warning, the two girls began to shrill out loud, hurting my ear, "Girls!" I shouted to make the two stop and when they did, they just giggled to themselves.

"I guess it was really stupid of us to think that you wouldn't help Lucy with her problem," Erza said to me and this time she was happier with the news

"Oh my goodness! How did it happen?!" Lissana excitedly asked as her eyes glimmered in anticipation

"Oh...uh…well, it wasn't expected. Yesterday, auntie Layla dropped by Lucy's home and she saw us hugging I guess. Then she started claiming I was Lucy's fiancé since Luce hasn't introduced anyone yet. And just like that, Lucy forced me to act as her fiancé"

"Really? Just like that? No wonder you're mad" Lissana then shook her head in disbelief, "But you should be more considerate. She's done a lot for you too"

"I know…but the reason I was upset about this whole ordeal is that my family is getting involved too. And they believe the lie. Now, my family thinks I am really getting married to Lucy"

"Well didn't auntie Grandine always thought of that?" Erza asked confused

"…Yeah, I guess so" I then sighed and rested my chin on my arms on the table, "But still…the fact that grandma is coming for this, it's just a sign that I and Lucy would be busted"

"Oh come on Natsu," Lissana then taps my hand as if to encourage me, "You and Lucy being yourselves together is like seeing you two as a couple"

"What? No, we don't!" I said back, sitting up straight suddenly

"Natsu, don't argue with us. You can't see what we see, okay" Erza then nodded to herself as she made me silent

"You know what I think?" Lissana suddenly asked, making me and Erza curious, "I think, the reason why Natsu was really mad at that guy, what was his name?" Lissana asked as she snapped her fingers while trying to think

"Raito," I said bored

"Right! Raito!" Lissana then smiled to me, which made me irked in annoyance, "I think you were mad with Raito because you were jealous. You even looked pissed when you had to say his name!"

"What?!Lis, don't be ridiculous. I was never close to being jealous of that guy!" I retorted back, which only made Erza and Lissana smile more

"Oh I think your right Lissana," Erza mischievously grinned to me, "You usually get mad when someone tries to flirt with Lucy," She said to me with her smile widening even more

"No, I don't!" I denied as I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up

"What more if a guy woos Lucy..." Erza continued despite my denial, and just like that, I watched the girls giggle in front of me

"You, girls are so weird," I said as I adjusted myself in my seat to help me hide my heated cheeks, _damn it, why am I even blushing!_

"Hold up..." Lissana then raised her hands to stop anyone from reacting, "Am I seeing it right?"

Erza and I then looked at each other before she looked at Lissana, who both smiled wickedly. After a minute of their smiles, they looked at me as if I was a piece of delicious meat. _Well yeah, I am a delicious meat...if you know what I mean_

"Lissana, get your phone ready..." Erza instructed without looking at the other woman

"Why does she have to do that? And why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously, unconsciously gulping

"Oh, I am totally opening my camera app..." Lissana said as she fiddled with her phone

"Wait," I said sitting back away from my friends, "what is the camera for?"

"Go, Lissana! Take a picture now!" Erza bellowed quickly as if she was in panic

And just when she shouted, I knew what they were planning. They were trying to take a picture of me, _blushing_. And so, I had to escape. I took the coffee cup and sprinted out of the booth, heading to the door. Just when I was about to exit the doorway, I heard Lissana say, "Damn it! He was too fast, I didn't get to picture his face!"

Erza the said, "Oh, well, no choice...we just have to tell everybody that Natsu blushed about being jealous with Raito" and that made me look back at them. But the moment I glanced at the girls again , I suddenly hit my head with a wood plank and left with no choice, I just turned and cursed about how painful my forehead was.

* * *

Finally returning to my apartment, I was surprised to see my home be empty and silent. The last time I remember my parents and sister was saying they were going to stay, and now seeing my place empty was somewhat different. Despite the erring oddness, I just closed my front door and walked in. The moment I did, I suddenly noticed a small note placed on my television by the living room, so walking close to it, I took it and read,

 _Natsu,_

 _Me, your mom, and Wendy already left._  
 _We headed to our old home. Sorry, we couldn't wait for your return anymore._  
 _I'm pretty sure you'll be staying with Lucy anyways._  
 _Drop by with Lucy sometimes, so that we could have a meal_  
 _together again._

 _-Dad_

"Great...just when I needed some people to talk too," I said sarcastically as I looked at the note. When I sighed in exasperation, I crumpled the paper and dropped it on the coffee table. Walking next to it, I gently placed the coffee cup on the table and sat on the couch to start staring at it.

The longer I stared at it, the more I recalled how I and Lucy fought at the café. I remembered how furious she was, blaming me for being boyfriend-less.

"You know," I said as I kept my gaze to the cup, "I never intended to make you boyfriend-less" silence then followed but in my head, I was like hearing Lucy. And it got more vivid, the more I stared at the cup.

"I mean, do you really need one? I'm always been here..." I then furrowed my brow at the cup

"Heck, we do almost everything together...I sleep in your bed, I take a bath in your apartment. We go out on Saturdays. We call and text each other every day. I treat you out for dinner..." I then paused as I realized something. But as soon as I did, I thought the cup said to me, _'So?'_

"What do you mean so?" I said back to the cup, with a hint of irritation

 _'We're just friends...nothing intimate'_

"I know! And so what if we're just friends?" I answered back

 _'We can't do what couples do...'_

"What do couples do that we don't do?" I asked to the cup who still remained as a cup though in my imagination it still continued to talk

 _'Do you really want me to tell you?'_

At that thought, I turned red. And so, I audibly said , "Never mind...don't tell me"

Then it was silent. That is when it hits me, _I have been talking to a cup!_

"What the hell is going on with me?! All this time, I have been talking to a cup!" I groaned out loud, as I pulled on my hair in frustration. When I leaned forward too fast, I accidentally hit my head on the coffee table and made me growl even more.

"Fuck!" I cussed as I held my forehead, "That hurts!"

 _'You deserve more than that'_

As I was holding on to my bruised forehead, the cup suddenly talked to my mind again. And it was annoying because even the cup was mad at him, just like its supposed owner.

"That's unfair," I started again, "I just scared him off to protect you"

 _'Protect me? I was never in danger with Raito'_

"That's what you think. If you only know, that Raito guy was so confident of himself, he was disgustingly sweet, and was gullibly too kind"

 _'Just admit it Natsu...your jealous of Raito that's why your saying that'_

"Whoa! I am not! I'm way better than him" I was then left silent when the cup illusionary stopped talking. With its absence of talking, I suddenly thought to myself, _what am I really mad about_? And that is when it hits me.

"Does Lucy really not want to hang out with me anymore that she had to find a boyfriend?" I voiced out my wonder, "I thought that she'd not look for a boyfriend anymore since I'm here...I guess I'm wrong"

When the erring silence kept on playing around the apartment, I grew frustrated making it unbearable for me to handle the fight that I had with. And so, I stood up, took my wallet and keys, and headed out of my apartment again.

* * *

After some time of thinking who to talk to while I wandered around Magnolia, I didn't waste my time anymore and just headed to the first person I thought of. When I reached my destination, I was suddenly unsure of what to ask really in particular. But I gathered all my courage and knocked on the door. After two knocks, a clicking sound was heard, telling me someone was about to open the door. And so, I took a deep breath.

Once the door opened, I was about to greet hi when suddenly, Gajeel showed up behind the door, shirtless. As a reflex, I began to gag and walked away from the shared apartment of my cousin and Levy. "Oi, Natsu! What the hell was that for?!" Gajeel shouted to me as I walked further

"My eyes are burned by your disgusting look!" I countered back before sprinting away from the place.

Soon enough, I was standing in front of a blue door that I usually drop by in, whenever Lucy would decide to visit her friends. So, softly knocking on the door, I waited for the owner to arrive and greet me.

When the door opened, a happy-go-lucky bluenette suddenly greeted, "Hello Natsu-san!"

"Oh, hey Juvia..." I said as I scratched the back of my neck

"What is Natsu-san doing in Juvia's place? Does he need anything from Juvia?" The blue-haired woman then smiled at me but it just made me feel more embarrassed for disturbing her.

"Well..." I trailed off, when suddenly

"Juvia, who are you talking to?" a voice from inside the apartment spoke, making me look up. And just when I did, I saw Gray standing behind Juvia in confusion.

"Oi, flame brain, what are you doing here?" Gray asked me when Juvia stepped back a bit so that the man could come in view

"Well...I was hoping I could get some advice from Juvia" I said as I bashfully scratched my head, "But I guess it's a wrong timing"

"Oh," Juvia slightly gasp, "What does Natsu-san need advice for? What advice does he need?"

"No, it's fine!" I began to flutter my hands in the air as I slowly stepped away from the doorframe

"Oy, ash head! Where are you going? You can come in you know" Gray then looked at Juvia who also looked at him, "Well, if it's fine with her…" Gray then pointed his thumb to the woman as he looked at me

"Nah, it's a Saturday...it's you date night" and with that I was off to running again but before I was too far, I turned and slowly jogged and said, "Have fun ice princess! Good luck with him Juvia!"

* * *

As the afternoon was getting done, I was already in the park, sighing tiredly when I couldn't think of anyone available. You know, who was not with their lover and doing cuddling stuff at the moment.

And just like that, I remembered that Mira was not with a special someone. And so, pulling out my phone, I dialed her number and waited for the call to be answered.

When the line connected, I quickly greeted, "Hey, Mira!"

 _"Natsu?"_ A manly and rusty voice answered

"Mira? Since when did you have a big man voice?" I innocently questioned

 _"Idiot! This is Laxus!"_ The man said from the other side of the line

"Laxus? Hold on..." I then pulled my phone away from my ear and checked who I was calling. And it said Mira's name, "Why do you have Mira's phone?" I quickly asked to Laxus

 _"Uh...she's in the bathroom. She told me to answer it"_ Laxus's voice suddenly became soft as he explained to me. And with that instance, I knew something was fishy and so, I teased

"Say Laxus," I started as a wicked grin appears on my face, "Are you and Mirajane...dating?"

And just like that, the call went oddly quiet, "Hello?" I greeted

"Heeellllooo~" I repeated but when it remained silent I pulled my phone and stared at the screen, and my background image was showing, "Asshole" I insulted back to Laxus before I sighed in defeat.

When the sky was even darker than moments ago, I decided to just head home. Since all of my friends had someone to spend the day with, I knew it was pointless to think of someone who could help me. After all, every Saturday nights, it's always been Lucy and Natsu day.

* * *

"Uhhh..." I groaned as soon as I closed the front door of my home and walked to my couch. Slumping myself to the soft cushion, I stared at the ceiling and thought of what to do. The night was still young, and without Lucy, it would be the most boring day.

"Uhhh...why did we even have to fight?" I mumbled as I thought of speaking with Lucy in my head

 _Meow_

I suddenly sat up straight and looked around my place. When I couldn't find the feline anywhere, I suddenly stood up and called onto my pet, "Ha~ppy!"

 _Meow_

"Happy? Where are you?" I called out again and just when I twirled around facing my kitchen, I saw my blue cat walking towards me. And when I opened my arms, the cat fasten his pace and jumped up into my arms.

"Hey, buddy..." I cooed as I ran my hand behind his ears, "Where'd you go?"

"Meow" Happy replied back to me

"You went to Lucy's place?" I asked conversantly to my pet as I walked back to my living room and sat on my couch, "Ngayaw"

"Did she throw you off?" I asked curiously, for he said yes, _and yes I understand cat talks_

"Mew?"

"Lucky you..." I then gently scratched the forehead of the feline who suddenly purred at the gesture, "I'm sure she won't talk to me 'cause she's mad..."

"Meow" Happy then lays his head on my lap as I continuously pet him

"Do you think I should, at least, try to call her?" I then stopped caressing his head, making the cat look up to me and simply answered, "Meow?"

"You know what," I then cocked my head sideways, "You're right, I'll just call her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she'd want to be alone" and with that, I stood up and placed Happy to the couch.

When I stood up, I came forward towards the cabinet under the television. I knelt down and took out the items inside the small cabinet. Inside of it was the Xbox. Showing the game controller to the feline, I grinned and said, "Let's just play some Dragon Slayer Heroes"

And with that, I set up the whole game, turned on the television, and sat next to happy. While the game was loading, I was feeling excited because finally I will be able to continue the mission me and Lucy were doing...

 _Right...Lucy is not here with me to play_

I suddenly looked at the empty seat next to me, where Lucy usually sit when we play video games.

" I suddenly don't feel like playing..." I muttered, making the cat cock his head to the side as he looks at me back, "When I play Xbox on Saturdays, I usually do it with Lucy..."

"Meow..."

"I need something to do that won't remind me of Lucy as of now...It'll just make me feel guiltier and make me want to call her"

"Meow" and with that Happy stood up, stretched his back before jumping off the couch and headed upstairs. As I followed the cat with my eyes, I was surprised to see him enter my room and soon enough, I started to hear some poor strumming.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I stood up from the sofa, "I can always play the guitar!" Soon enough, I ran off to my room and took the guitar Lucy gave me, back in college. As I slowly strummed the strings while leaving my room, I sensed Happy was trailing behind me. And so, I headed back to the living room and began to play the guitar.

It has been a few minutes since I started playing different songs on the guitar. A few songs I played, I was singing along to it but it all seemed lacking. Lacking in a sense like, something was missing in the song.

"Okay," I said as I strummed the five strings simultaneously, "Let's play...better together"

And with that, I began to strum the intro of the song before I started singing,

 _"There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_  
 _No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_  
 _Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
 _Like a, shoebox of photographs_  
 _With sepia-toned loving_  
 _Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart_  
 _Like why are we here? And where do we go?_  
 _And how come it's so hard?_  
 _It's not always easy and_  
 _Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
 _I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

 _Mmm, It's always better when we're together_  
 _Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_  
 _Well, it's always better when we're together_  
 _Yeah, it's always better when we're together"_

As I was strumming the chords going for the second verse of the song, I suddenly realized this song was _our_ song. Lucy always sang the second verse and without her here, the song wouldn't be good. And so, I slowed down my strumming until no more sound of the guitar was heard.

"I guess, Happy..." I then lowered the instrument and crossed my leg above the couch, "Playing guitar reminds me of Lucy too..."

As I laid my head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, a new sound suddenly erupted. The growling of my stomach suddenly made a scene making me sit upright and thought, "I'm hungry"

And with that, I ran to my kitchen and checked my refrigerator. There were raw meat, chicken, and even fish. But I was too lazy to cook on a Saturday night. And so, pulling my phone out of my pant's pocket, I dialed the nearest pizza parlor. And after saying to the crew my order of two 16 inch chili cheese island and meat monster pizza, I sat down on my couch and waited for the delivery.

Sitting down while staring at Happy, I asked the feline, "Why are you looking at me like that, buddy?"

"Mew meooow..." Happy purred back

"Right...I didn't order you anything...you want to eat fish?" I chirpingly said back making the cat's ear perked up after hearing the word fish, "Alright, I'll set it up"

And with that, I prepared Happy's meal. He started eating and I was left with no choice but, watch him do so. As time passes by, my pizza came and I quickly devour my own food.

Two boxes of pizza are what I usually order, even if Lucy is with me at home. Usually, she'd eat only one big slice, telling me it was more than enough for her. And so, when I was eating the pizzas, I barely noticed that the two boxes were about to be finished, except for one more slice. I was so full already and eating one more slice would make me puke. And so, I ended up staring at the last piece. And just like before, I thought of Lucy again.

"Is it going to be weird if I keep this pizza untouched and wait for Lucy to eat it?" I asked no one in particular, _as if like I had someone else with me_

Sighing in defeat, I suddenly stood up and went to grab a plate. Placing the last piece, I headed to the refrigerator and placed it inside, next to the coffee of Lucy.

It's just 8:30 in the evening, and I have nothing else to do anymore. Every Saturday's with Lucy is a jam-packed schedule and without her here with me, it's pretty boring… _let me correct that, it is boring._

"Uhhh..." I groaned, "Lucy~"

If there was one thing I realized this Saturday, it's that, days without Lucy is boring. She's my best friend, and we do stuff together. The thought that her having a boyfriend just makes me _jealous_. _There, I said it...I admit, I'm jealous._ But if being jealous of a guy _who isn't around…let me emphasize that_ , makes my friendship with Lucy broken, then I'd rather act supportive to her than lose her.

 _I can't lose Lucy…she means a lot to me…_

* * *

When the Sunday morning sun started creeping into my room and glistened into my sleeping eyes, I quickly grunted as I wake up and roll to my back to avoid the sunlight. It was first thing in the morning when I thought the day was just as worst as yesterday.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the ceiling and started recalling what happened yesterday. And just like the previous times, it still made me realize how stupid I was to think lowly of Lucy as a Damsel in distress. _But_ , if last night I thought, if seeing Lucy with another guy spending their time together would be fine with me. I'm taking it back.

"Lucy can't have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed to no one as I sat up from my bed and thought of why I said that. Not expecting any response, I was suddenly startled when Happy made a sound, "Meow"

"Buddy, you freaking scared me…" I told my cat as he lazily roamed my room before hopping into my bed and lay next to my thigh, "But you agree with what I said, right?"

"Mew…"

"I thought so…" I then began to rub the back of the cat as I continued, "If Lucy would have a boyfriend she'd lose her time for me. Then, there could be a possibility she'd start avoiding me because her _boyfriend_ would be _so_ insecure about our friendship and my sexiness…right, Happy?"

"Mew…"

"I'm right… _so_ right" I began to grin to myself as I thought that my reasoning was good. And so, with a better mood, I scooted off my bed and headed downstairs to begin my day.

As I was having my cereals, I was observantly staring at my phone, contemplating whether to call Lucy now or later. But since I haven't talked to her for more than 8 hours already, I decided to call her. So, dialing her number, I patiently waited for the call to connect.

As I waited, I couldn't help but wonder if Lucy was ever going to answer the call. And if she does answer, I began to question, _what I'm going to say_?

"Relax Natsu…just…uh damn it!" I cursed out loud when the call was suddenly cut off telling me that Lucy's number is currently unattended, "One more time…"

I redid what I did and patiently waited again…

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Damn it!" I shouted when the same response came, "One more…"

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _The number you are calling is currently unattended. Please leave a message after the tone…_

 _BEEP_

"Yo, Luce!" I started when the voicemail finally came, "I u-uh…uhhh…uh…sorry? Ah, damn it! Oh, shit not you! I um…I just, I don't know what to say, okay…I know you're still mad at me—and I am not expecting to be forgiven easily after what I said to you yesterday…

"But, um…I just want to say sorry for what I did and I can't forgive myself for making you cry…I just…I just really miss you and I want us to be friends again…please?"

As soon as I said that, I became silent, thinking if I should say more or not. But since I was trying to ask for forgiveness, I thought of a gimmick, "Is it too late now to say sor~ry?" I said along with the tone of the song, "This has nothing to do with your body…Wait is that the lyrics? Oh well…please forgive me, Luce. Call me if you get this"

And with that, the recording for the voice message ended. But then, I wasn't still satisfied. So I grabbed my phone again and dialed her number. But just like the previous times, I was sent to the voice messaging.

"Yo Lucy!" I started with a rap intonation, "I know you hate me know. But I want you to know, that I'm a shitty cow"

"Oh, Lucy!" I started again, "Come hear me now, I better make this quick before you scream and shout"

"Oi Lucy!" I began but then I couldn't continue when I suddenly ran out of rhyming words, "Oi…yeah…Sorry, I ran out of words. I just wanted to say sorry. Call me back when you get this. Bye" and just like that, the voice message recording ended.

Slamming my head into my kitchen table and stared at my phone, I couldn't help but feel pathetic, "I am hopeless…what the chances Lucy would even listen to it?" I said before I sighed. When my phone continued to be inactive, I sat up and left the kitchen. As I headed back to my room and lay down on my bed, next to Happy, I stared at my phone again. Waiting, as if I was expecting someone to call. But too bad, the day just ended without any return calls from Lucy.

* * *

Just like my Sunday morning, the sunlight crept into my room and blinded me with its brightness. Whimpering in annoyance, I quickly sat up and walked to my window, pulling the curtains close so that the sun wouldn't sweep in.

"Ah!" I shouted, "Hate Monday mornings..." I then walked back to my bed and slumped myself into it.

Glaring at the innocent ceiling, I didn't know who I was mad at. I just know that I wasn't feeling good for it has been more than a day since Lucy talked to me. The last time this happened was when I suddenly left Magnolia for a year without telling her where I went to. And when she ignored me for _two days_ after I returned _,_ I promised myself that I wouldn't give Lucy any good reason for her to ignore me again. _And shit, I just did it again._

"I don't feel like going to work..." I mumbled to myself when I exhaled tiredly, "I better call my secretary" I was about to reach my phone when suddenly it rang.

If yesterday, I was looking forward that my phone would ring, expecting Lucy to call, now, I'm not that excited. Not because I didn't want to talk to Lucy, but because I didn't feel like explaining anything to other people besides Lucy. So growling as I rolled myself on the bed to reach my phone, I secretly cursed to the person who was calling me at the moment for ruining my moment of sulking.

As soon as I got my phone, my eyes widened in surprise to see the caller ID. _It's Lucy!_

"I take back my curses!" I shouted first before I slide my finger to answer the call, "Hello Luce?! Please-"

 _"Natsu shut up. I need you to come here in the apartment now"_ Lucy said to me with a stern voice as she quickly cuts me short. And with her intonation like that, I'm sure, I was in bigger trouble

"W-wha-what?" I stutteringly asked, unconsciously gulping in nervousness

 _"I said,"_ Lucy was now sure pissed, _"come to my apartment_ now _. Your grandmother is_ here _"_

"...Shit," was all I could reply when I have finally understood what she was so mad about...or worried? _Cause shit! Grandma Porlyusica is in Magnolia and she's at Lucy's apartment!_

Without further ado, I ended the call, scrambled off my bed, and began to dress. As I was putting on my white sleeve shirt and jeans, I thought to myself, _this is not good..._

And as soon as I got dressed, I was out of my apartment and began to run towards Lucy's home.

 _Who knew? My grandmother would be the reason for Lucy to call me..._

*Grinning*

 _Thanks, grandma! You're the best!_

"I'm coming, Lucy!" I shouted as I leaped in excitement

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a few minutes of running, Natsu has finally viewed the apartment of his best friend. With his unnoticed growing smiling on his face, he quickens his sprint and soon enough he stands before the door and rings the doorbell.

Without a minute wasting, Lucy quickly opens the door and glares instantly at the newly arrived visitor.

"Hurry up," Lucy hissed as she pulls Natsu inside the apartment. Despite being surprised of being pulled inside immediately, Natsu somehow anticipated a panicking blonde.

"Okay, calm down already. I'm here" Natsu said, once Lucy let goes off his wrist and allowed him to take off his shoes and change into a home slipper

"Natsu, what are we going to do? Your grandma is here" Lucy asked in panic

"Let's just play it cool. If you're too nervous, she might see you through" Natsu replied finally standing in his full height before smiling to the blonde, "So relax"

"How can I relax Natsu when practically your grandmother went straight to me instead of yours or aunt Grandine's!" Lucy said furiously but in a whispering voice

"Well, you have to calm down because grandma is very good in seeing through people" Natsu then began to grab Lucy by the shoulder and gave a soft squeeze to her shoulder to lessen the tension

"Aren't you nervous at all?" Lucy asked in confusion as she secretly enjoyed the free massage

"Seeing my grandmother, nope. But lying to her, a little" Natsu then shrugs off his nervousness as she continued to massage Lucy by the shoulder

Before Lucy could even comment back, a very distinct voice suddenly spoke which made Lucy and Natsu freeze for a second.

"Why are you people taking so long there?!"

Natsu and Lucy suddenly looked at one another but Lucy was the one to react first, "She's coming"

Natsu then nodded to Lucy before saying, "I got this,"

And just as he said that he saw his grandmother walk into them. So quickly acting into the situation, Natsu slightly moved to make sure his grandmother was going to see what he would be doing. And just in time he moved, his grandma looked up and saw him.

With Porlyusica's attention now, Natsu quickly leans towards Lucy and pecked her lips. It was brief and short, but it caught Lucy off guard. She wasn't able to understand fully how and why Natsu suddenly kissed her. It wasn't the first time for him to do that because they were once dared to kiss during Juvia's birthday party. But this was the first time Natsu would kiss her intentionally with no one telling them to do so.

"Oh, grandma!" Natsu quickly chimed after a brief glance to a surprised blonde

"Ay, you brat humans showing so much affection to the point it's disgusting!" Porlyusica exclaimed when Natsu finally faced her

"Oh come on grandma! I know you missed me!" Natsu then began to walk closer to the older pink-haired elder, with his arms open, asking for a hug

"Ay! You big brat, stop being too cuddly!" Porlyusica said as she showed her disgusted look towards Natsu, but the young man was not fazed by his grandmother's reaction. Instead, it just made him want to hug her even more. And so, when he was an arm away, he quickly enveloped his grandmother in a tight hug and squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh, grandma! I missed you!" Natsu cooed as he tightens his grip

"Ya! Let go of me you brat!" Porlyusica said as she tried to loosen the grip of her grandson but when it wouldn't budge, she tried to reach anything near and lucky enough she was able to get a bundle of newspaper. Soon enough she started hitting Natsu's tight grip on her

"Ah!" Natsu squealed in surprise when he felt a soft slap to his arm, then the slapping went on and made him let go of his grandmother. Soon enough, the slapping of the paper went on to his head and that made him back away from his grandmother and hid behind Lucy, who was suddenly snapped out of her disorientation, "Luce! Protect me!"

"Wha-woah!" Lucy suddenly ducked as a flying newspaper flew towards her

"You big brat, I said I hate too much cuddling!" Porlyusica then huffed in annoyance as she sent daggers to the young adults

"Gomen, grandma!" Natsu then foolishly grin to his grandma

Sighing in exasperation, Porlyusica suddenly shook her head and walked back to the living room. When the elder was gone, Lucy curiously looked at Natsu who just grinned back at her, "She's good now..."

"Are you sure? I think you just made it worse" Lucy then raised her brow at the man who scratched his head in embarrassment

"Ehh...I hope not" and with that Natsu took Lucy's hand and entwines it. Without having the chance to protest, Lucy was suddenly pulled towards the living room, wherein Porlyusica was patiently waiting for them.

"Um, hello again obaasan (grandma)..." Lucy shyly greeted as she and Natsu stood before her

"What are you two standing for? Sit down, you're making my neck hurt looking up" Porlyusica said which made the two quickly follow the order of the elder

"Hai..." They said as they took the couch

As they were all seated, no one quickly initiated the conversation. Lucy and Natsu didn't want to begin the talking because it would just be a way to catch them lying, and so they waited for the elder to begin her asking.

Soon enough, after the long stare and agonizing silence, Porlyusica cleared her throat and looked at Natsu, "So you're engaged..."

"Hai, sobo (grandma)" Natsu then grinned to his grandmother

"Since when? You're mother never mentioned that you were in a relationship" Porylusica then cocks her head sideways as she suspiciously looked back at the adults

"Ha-ha-ha...well, okasan didn't know as well" Natsu then rubbed his neck as he felt embarrassed

"Grandine didn't know? How is that possible? When it comes to her children, she is always the first person to know" Porlyusica then narrows her gaze to her grandson who suddenly swallowed hard, "Unless this is fake"

"Iie!" Natsu quickly countered as he and Lucy's eyes widen in fear. The elder's suspiciousness suddenly just grew as she observed the couple, "I mean...this is real," Natsu then entwined his hand to Lucy and stared at her in the eyes, and continued, "I'm marrying her..."

Without control, Lucy suddenly blushed at the sweet affection Natsu was showing to her in front of his grandmother. Despite being aware that everything was just for show, she couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she stares back at Natsu's gaze.

"Funny," Porlyusica suddenly said, snapping the two out of their staring contest, "just when I gave you the ring, you suddenly tell us that your getting married"

"Oh...well, I guess I took it as a sign to ask her to marry me" Natsu then looked back at the flustered blonde, "Planning a wedding proposal took us quite a rocky road"

With what Natsu said, Lucy couldn't help but agree after recalling the ridiculous made up proposal story they made.

"So, you're the brat of Jude and Layla" Porlyusica suddenly asked as she changed the topic. And with that change of topic, Lucy quickly looked at elder and stunned gazed back.

"U-u-um...y-yes, obaasan," Lucy said as she nodded

"Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous?" Porlyusica suddenly questioned which stiffened the blonde

"u-um..."

"Oh, sobo, don't be mean to my fiancee" Natsu childishly cooed as he rubbed the backhand of Lucy to his cheek, "Nat-"

"Shut up brat! I'm not talking to you!" The elder scolded, making Natsu cringe behind Lucy

"Anyways," Porlyusica continued after sighing and shaking her head in disbelief, "how old are you?"

"I-I'm-"

"She's 28, sobo" Natsu suddenly answered for Lucy, which irked the elder but she tried to control her anger

"So, I guess you're both in the right age to make decisions such as marriage. I heard you're a magna cum laude" Porlyusica then looked at Lucy with interest

"Ah, ye-"

"Yeah! She's so smart that her grade nearly reaches a Summa" Natsu then chuckled as he glanced at Lucy who just smiled back in embarrassment

"Is that so?" Porlyusica asked again, though it was said in a venomous intonation

"Hai..." Lucy nodded as she looked back at the elder, "I had this low score in chemistry that I nearly failed the exam and it quite pulled down my grades."

"Well, I assume science is not your favorite subject" Porlyusica was then about to smile but then she heard the voice of her grandson again

"Yeah, she hates it!" Natsu chuckles before glancing at Lucy who softly slaps him in the arm, "She's good in almost all subjects except science, specifically chemistry. Lucky for her, I'm always her lab partner"

"So when will you stop butting in?" Porlyusica suddenly said deadpan, leaving the two silent until Natsu asked, "Why are you asking Lucy to stop butting in if you keep asking her questions?"

"I meant you, brat!" The elderly bellowed furiously making Natsu cringe again behind Lucy and this time he apologized as he zipped his mouth

"Good..." The woman then sighed, "You know, you talk endlessly like your father"

"Hey-"

"Amp!" Porlyusica then glares at Natsu as if to threaten him as she signaled to him to keep his mouth shut and as a response, he nodded and zipped his lips again

"So," The two women then looked at one another and the elderly continued to ask, "What is your degree?"

"I'm a graduate of bachelor of arts in journalism major in English literature" Lucy proudly answered

"From what school?"

"Magnolia De Fiore University"

After Lucy answered, Natsu suddenly raised his hand as if he was to recite in class, "What?" Porlyusica annoyingly asked

"Aren't you the new dean in MDFU for the school of medicine?" Natsu proudly asked

"Yes, that is why I'm here, 'cause all the deans will be having a meeting tomorrow"

"That's great! I heard Wendy is planning to apply for medicine" Lucy then looked at Natsu proudly

"Yeah, and I'm planning to offer my apartment when she starts school here" Natsu and Lucy then smiled at one another until suddenly Porlyusica asked something

"You're apartment? Are you planning to buy a bigger house when you two get married?"

"Huh?" Lucy was suddenly struck that they were an 'engaged couple' and living together is one of the plans after marriage

"Yeah, somewhere near to our old home. It's cozy in that village, and besides close to the city as well" Natsu confidently answered despite the sudden question

As Lucy observed Natsu, she thought that Natsu pretty much had more details on their relationship as a fake couple than she does, who initiated the lie. But even if it was odd, she thought she just has to shrug it off and be grateful that everything was still going smooth.

"So, Lucy" the elder called out, making her snap out of her trance

"Huh?" Lucy exhaled as she snapped her gaze back to the older pink-haired woman

"With that Latin honors of yours and base from what school you came from, I'm assuming you're in a good place of work"

Lucy then shyly smiled as she nodded, "Yes, I believe so"

"You know-" Natsu started to butt in again but he was quickly stopped when Lucy pinched his thigh as soon as the poker face of the elder returned. Knowing what is best, he silently trailed off and imaginary zipped his mouth again

"Seeing you two together gives me the impression that..." Porlyusica then trails off making the two stiffen in anticipation, "Lucy has more common sense than you, Natsu"

"Oh, grandma! She does have a lot of common sense and I think she has a lot more than she should" Natsu then grins widely as Porlyusica stifled her laughter. In return, Lucy blushed and slaps Natsu by his legs but the man seems not to worry at all.

"Well, if that's the case, then it's good because you don't have much" and with that, Lucy and Porlyusica let themselves laugh as Natsu widens his eyes in surprise

"Hey!" Natsu expressed but the two women just continued to giggle

"I agree with you obaasan" and with that, Natsu pouted as he watched the two women of his life laugh at him

* * *

Despite being aware that she is late for work already, Lucy just shrugged it off because she had to deal with her current situation. She made breakfast for the three of them and soon they continued their talk in the small dining room.

"You seemed to be prepared to be a good wife..." Porlyusica commented after taking a bite to her breakfast. With that comment, Lucy couldn't help but blush and what made it worse when Natsu added, "that is why I always eat breakfast here"

Slowly taking her seat, Lucy tried her very best to shrug off the compliment but the idea just wouldn't leave her alone, knowing that they were like projecting the idea that they were totally ready to get married when in fact, they were not a real couple.

"May I see the ring?" Porlyusica suddenly asked as she extended her hand and waited for the blonde to offer her hand. Taken aback for the request, at first, Lucy calmed herself first before placing her hand on the engagement ring to the elder's grip.

Soon enough, the grandmother keenly observed the ring being worn by the blonde. She saw how perfect the ring fitted the slim finger of the blonde, and with that thought, she smiled to herself.

"Sobo," Natsu suddenly called as he watched his grandmother observed the ring, "I have a question"

"As long as it's sensible, go ask..." Porlyusica said as she brought the hand of Lucy closer to her gaze

"Lucy once told me that when she tried taking off the ring, she said she couldn't remove it at all, after " Natsu said as he moved closer to observe the ring as well, "Why's that?"

Looking up to her grandson, Porlyusica gave a curious look to the two. When Lucy realized what Natsu was trying to do, she quickly tried to follow his lead, "I wanted to take off the ring when I wanted to wash my hands. But no matter how I tried, the ring wouldn't come off, so I ended up washing my hands with the ring."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about the stones of the ring because they said it doesn't break nor fades its color. It's like a magical ring" Porlyusica said before placing the hand of the blonde back to the table. Lucy then takes her hand and pulled it close to her as she repeated the elder, "Magical ring? What do you mean?"

Sighing first, Porlyusica looked at the young adults and saw their curious look. And so, she began her story, "Back to the era when mages and dragons existed, there was once a mage who created a ring as a sign of love for his lover. When the mage proposed to his supposed lover, the woman accepted but later on told him that she can no longer do it for she didn't love him. And so when the mage was hurt, he cast a spell to the ring he once made. The spell was when the owner of the ring gives the ring to his lover and is easily removed by the woman, then the woman is not his eternal love. But if the ring is unremovable to the finger of the woman it would mean, that the owner of the ring has found his eternal love."

Hearing the myth story of the ring, Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but feel suspicious about the story. They were in a modern era already, and believing in magical stuff were very hard to believe. So, with the looks they were giving to the elder, Porlyusica just shrugs it off as she said, "Even if there is no proof for this myth to be real, I'd like to believe it is true. This world holds a million secrets, and who knows the truth of it all."

"Well, that's very...magical, " Lucy said after a long silence

"it is indeed..." Porlyusica then gently smiled to the blonde

Despite being a fan of fairy tales, Lucy couldn't bring herself to believe in such myth because if she did, she was like believing the idea that she is the eternal love of Natsu. It's not like she didn't want to after all her ideal man has something in common with him. But still, she finds it ridiculous to think that just because the ring wouldn't come off her finger it meant her best friend is like her soulmate.

"It's not to offend you obaasan, it's just that, magic stuff doesn't exist," Lucy said in a dismayed and embarrassed tone

"Oi Luce, out of all the people I know so well, it's you who I know who believes in happily ever after...which is close to magical experience" Natsu countered after hearing the blonde

"Yeah, I do believe in happily ever after, but things like this," Lucy then pointed at the ring, "it's not. I mean, seriously a mage would put on a spell on this beautiful ring? People make up stories and try to make people believe in things. And when things go wrong, they blame on the object that holds nothing magical"

"Believe what you want...whether the myth is true or not, the fact that the ring is on your finger, it means you and this brat will get married. And all the people around you hope for a happy marriage" Porlyusica then said and this somehow taken aback the two adults.

What the elderly said was true, that in an engaged couple, whether the ring that the soon-to-be-bride wears are a magical object or not, what is important is that the couple is strongly decided about their new life as a married couple. But the only thing that the grandmother was wrong about, was the ring meant nothing at all to them because the engagement is just for show. Her parents and Natsu's family may be hopeful for them in their 'marriage', but their friends know better, that this show would end even before the real wedding would even play.

"Anyways, I better go..." Porlyusica suddenly stood up, somehow startling the blonde, "Thank you, Lucy, for the breakfast"

"Oh that's nothing, obaasan" Lucy then stood up as she bowed her head

"I'll walk you to the door sobo" Natsu then stood up and took the handbag of his grandmother. Soon enough the two relatives were standing by the door and bid one another goodbye.

"See you around again grandma," Natsu said before attempting to hug the elderly

"Ay!" Porlyusica scowled at the gesture of the man, "Stop being so cuddly to me!"

"Oh come on grandma, you'll miss this brat hugging you!" Natsu teased as he attempted to hug the elder again but the same growl came from the woman, which made Natsu laugh, "Fine, fine...how about a kiss on the cheek?"

"Aish! Damare you spoiled brat!" Porlyusica then stepped down the stairs and headed to the waiting vehicle by the street. As for Natsu just chuckled as he watched his grandmother leave and sit inside her car

"I love you too grandma!" Natsu shouted before his grandmother closed the door. And just when the elder was about to close the door, the young pinkette saw the smile of his grandmother and soon, the vehicle left.

When Natsu returned to the dining area, the table was almost cleaned up except for the glasses. And so, Natsu took the glasses and headed to the kitchen, where Lucy was placing the dishes.

"That wasn't so bad..." Natsu said as he placed the glasses next to the dishes wherein Lucy was starting to scrub. When Lucy glanced at him, she just gave a half-hearted smile and said, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Well, at least we have an idea why that ring won't come off, " Natsu said as he leans to the counter and watched Lucy wash the dishes

"Yea, and it's because of a supernatural reason..." Lucy said as she shook her head

"You believe in magic..." Natsu said in a matter of fact tone, and Lucy suddenly looked at him

"Like I said, not to this kind of magic stuff...A magical experience, feelings, that is what I believe in..." Lucy then looked back to her task

"So you don't believe that I'm your infinity man?" Natsu asked, and with his question, Lucy suddenly froze. Slowly looking at him, she saw the seriousness of his face.

Trying to avoid to answer, she said back, "It's eternal love, not the infinite man..." Lucy then looked away, knowing that her face was beginning to heat up

"Whatever...so you don't believe that I'm your eternal love or infinite man?" Natsu asked again and this time, Lucy looked back at Natsu with a tint of pink on her cheeks already.

"Why? Do you believe in that myth?" Lucy asked trying to sound doubtful despite her blush

"I'd like to think so...just like grandma. And besides, why not? We're best friends" Natsu then grins to Lucy. With what Natsu said, Lucy was able to breathe again, realizing that Natsu was still somehow dense.

"I guess you just don't understand what the myth is all about" Lucy then turns off the water and headed close to the refrigerator to clean dry her hands. When she looked at Natsu again, he still had a serious face, "what?"

"I almost forgot," Natsu said before walking up to the blonde and suddenly hugged her. With the sudden embrace, Lucy was left stunned and left her arms dangling, unsure if she would return the hug, "U-uh...N-Natsu?"

"I'm sorry for last Saturday..." Natsu mumbled to Lucy's shoulder then he tightens, even more, his embrace, "I almost lost my wits thinking that you were mad at me..."

Hearing his apology, Lucy finally relaxed in his embrace and returned the hug. She began to tap his back and gave a soothing rub to his back. In return, Natsu just tightens his hold to her and mumbled sorry again.

"Don't feel so bad anymore..." Lucy said and then Natsu somehow pulled away to look at her, "I forgive you..."

"Really?" Natsu asked in excitement and Lucy shyly nodded

"I also would like to say sorry for dragging you into my own mess..." Lucy then looked down to her feet as she tightens her grip to his polo. Before she knows it, Natsu cupped her cheek and made her look back at him, "Hey, what are best friends for? And besides, I wouldn't want to see you pretend to get engage to another guy..."

"It's not like I'm really engaged..." Lucy then smiled at the pinkette who gave a pout back

"Still, what if some stupid guests would ask you to kiss the guy, that would trouble, " Natsu said in a matter of fact tone. But the moment he finished his sentence, he earned a slap, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for stealing a kiss from me by the front door!" Lucy then stepped back from the man as she recalled the soft and warm lips. Unconsciously she brought her fingers to her lips and ran it across.

"It's not your first!" Natsu countered back

"Still!" Lucy then turns and heads back to her room as she felt her face all red

"Oi Luce! Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he watched the blonde walk away

"I'll be changing for work!" Lucy shouted back and soon a closing of the door was heard

* * *

When Lucy was all dressed up, she and Natsu both headed out for work. Since Natsu usually gets motion sickness when he's not the driver of the car, he insisted to the blonde that he would be the one driving her to her work.

And so, as they rode the vehicle, the two remained silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. The two seemed happy enough to know that they have apologized to one another already and that they were back to being their usual selves.

When Natsu reached the building of FairyTail, he neutralized the car and opened the vehicle. Soon enough, Lucy followed and switched places with the pinkette.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow my car and just return it tonight?" Lucy asked as she stood by the door and Natsu was standing on the sidewalk already

"Nah, I'll just walk" Natsu then grinned to the blonde who nodded in acceptance

"Okay, take care" And with that Lucy lowered herself to enter the car but before she could Natsu called on to her again, "Yeah?" Lucy answered as she stood up straight

"Um, are you busy tonight?" Natsu asked

"Not really...why?" Lucy asked in confusion

"How about we grab some dinner tonight together and talk...you know, about what really happened last Saturday and today..." Natsu said as he bashfully rubbed his neck

Before Lucy could reply, she closed the door to her car and walked towards the pink-haired man. Confused at first why Lucy closed her car and left it, he finally realized what Lucy was about to say when he saw her smiling face.

"Well then, since we are an _engaged couple,_ I think it's best if you drive my car and pick me up here at work later by 6pm so that people wouldn't suspect" and with that Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek and left to enter the building.

When Natsu finally snapped out of his trance, he ran his hand to his cheek where Lucy kissed him and gave a goofy smile to himself. And with that, he walked to the car and entered it to drive himself to work. As he drove, he reminded himself, _6pm pick up Luce for our date..._

 **To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good afternoon Mr. Dragneel?" A feminine voice greeted once Natsu answered the call from his office phone

"Yes, speaking…" Natsu said as he clips the phone between his ear and shoulder while he continuously typed on his office desktop

"This is the Aurora Pens, and we believed you have ordered a personalized fountain pen?"

Hearing the words of the woman at the other side of the call, Natsu suddenly sat up straight and held the phone as his eyes twinkled in delight, "Yeah, I did"

"Well, we're glad to inform you that your purchase is already available. If you'd like, we can deliver your product to your preferred location"

"No, no. Um," Natsu began to look around his table to search his desk clock and sees it was quarter to 4 pm, "I'll just drop by the store to get the pen,"

"Oh okay, sir. I just want to remind you, sir, that our shop closes by 5 pm" Natsu then looked again at the clock and thought for a moment as he tried to calculate the time.

"Okay, I got this. I'll be over in less than an hour" And with that, Natsu stood up from his chair and began to fix his papers and a few other things.

"Oh alright, sir, I'll be preparing the purchase then," Natsu then stopped from his task of cleaning his things as he let himself smile and happily gave his thanks to the woman

"Alright, thanks-" Natsu suddenly stopped mid-way to his sentence, "who's this again?" Natsu cocked his head sideways as he asked

"Oh, um this is Aisha" the voice shyly said back as she realized her lack of introduction

"Okay, thanks, Aisha!" and with that, Natsu puts down the phone and continued his task of fixing his things. Just as he was about to finish cleaning up the documents, scattered on his table, his assistant suddenly opens his door and peeks inside.

"Sir Natsu?" a small curly brunette woman with rounded eyeglasses called as she lets her head peek inside the office of her boss

"Yes Iya," Natsu replied without looking back at his assistant

"Um, sir, Mr. Yakoto from the sales department called, and he was asking if you could join him this afternoon for a coffee meeting?" the assistant said as she slowly lets herself inside the office and opens her planner for her boss

Looking up at his assistant, he couldn't help himself but contemplate what he should do. So, rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed and said, "Iya, kindly tell Mr. Yakoto that I couldn't right now. But tomorrow morning would be the best time."

And with that, Iya clicked her pen and began to scribble in the planner, "Alright sir…how about your meet up with the new advertising head? He has been asking for a schedule…" Iya then looked up and saw her boss scrunch his forehead

"Um, how about tomorrow lunch time?" Natsu said but sounded more like asking back to his assistant who gave a raised brow

"Sorry sir but tomorrow you have a lunch meeting with the Finance department regarding the sales of the Dragion Motors," Iya said after she flipped a few pages from the planner

"oh…" Natsu then looked down at his recently cleaned up desk and suddenly saw the time that it was a few minutes left before it was four, "You know what Iya, you make the schedule and just message me when you have inserted a schedule for the Head Advertisement department. I really need to go because I have something to catch." And with that, Natsu took out his messenger bag and took his phone to shove it inside

"But, sir-" Iya quickly protested but was shushed when Natsu taps her shoulder and said, "I trust you with that."

Without further words, Natsu left the office with his assistant baffled with what to do.

* * *

With a quick driving using the shortest route going to the shop, he was finally able to reach the store. It was a few minutes before 5 in the afternoon, when Natsu entered the store to get his purchased product. He was grateful that he was just in time to catch the store still open. Without staying longer, he quickly drove and head to the Fairy Tail Corp.

On his way to Fairy Tail Corp, he happens to pass by his and Lucy's favorite chocolate store. The store was a discovery for the two, but it was Lucy who loved it more since the store sold her favorite desserts, truffles. And so, stopping by the store, he bought a box of mix truffles, containing all the favorite flavors of his best friend.

Soon enough, he passes by the usual flower shop he sees when he would drive to Lucy's apartment. Stopping the car at the side, in front of the shop, he thought for a moment before he made his decision.

"I can't have all these things when I meet up with Lucy…" He said to himself as he glanced at the passenger seat next to him, wherein all his bought items were sitting.

"I know, I'll just leave these things in Lucy's apartment then I'll meet up with Lucy." Natsu then nodded to himself before looking down at his phone and saw what time it was. It was half an hour past already from five and by 6 pm, he should be at the Fairy Tail Corp. already.

Stepping out of the car, he went inside the store and bought his usual bouquet for Lucy. And without further ado, he drove to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

It was already 5:30 pm in the office and Lucy and Levy have been discussing the next month's issue for almost two hours already. As Levy continuously discusses the different topics they could tackle for the April issue, Lucy's mind has begun to drift to something else.

"But if the ring is unremovable to the finger of the woman it would mean that the owner of the ring has found his eternal love"

"That is so impossible…I can't believe this stuff…" Lucy mumbles to herself as she stares afar inside the office with her hand under her chin, "I mean, who believes in mages and spells…" slowly, Lucy looks down at her free hand and stared at the glistening sapphire engagement ring.

"This ring can't be magical…it's just a coincidence that the ring wouldn't come off" Lucy continuously whispers to herself when she was suddenly startled when Levy loudly called her name.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted as she slightly hits the table to snap the blonde out of her daydream. When the blonde obviously jumped on her seat, Levy sighed and shook her head, "Lu-chan, are you still with me? I have been talking here endless about fashionable rain boots being launched by Keds and here you are mumbling something about magical stuff…"

"Sorry Levy-chan, I'm just quite distracted…" Lucy shyly said back as she tried to smile at her friend

Exhaling, Levy drops her back to her chair and crosses her arms over chest as she tilts her head and asked her friend, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing! You know what, let's just continue what we're supposed to be doing…" Lucy shook her head as she sat up straight and grabbed all her papers and stack them up neatly. But then Levy shook her head and said back, "Nu-uh-uh Lu-chan…tell me,"

"Tell you what?" Lucy innocently asks back but Levy knew better. And so, she leans forward and gives a hard stare to the blonde, "Did something happen between you and Natsu this weekend?"

"What?!" Lucy then widens her eyes in surprise, "Wh-what are you ta-talking about?! Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" smirking devilishly, Levy continuously interrogates the blonde, "I was just asking what you two did together this weekend? It's not like I asked if you two had sex or something"

"I-I-" Lucy started but was cut short when Levy added

"Unless…oh my god, Lu-chan…are you saying?" Levy then trails off when Lucy's eyes literally widen and her face turns red

"Hell no! Levy-chan!" Lucy then covers her face as she shook her head but after a few whimpers she drops her hand and gave an angry look but failing it miserably, "How can you think like that?! You know that me and Natsu are so harmless to one another that we would never ever think like that!"

"Oh relax Lu-chan, I was just teasing…" Levy then broke into giggles as she saw the furious and embarrassed look of her best friend, "Oh my god, your face was priceless, Lu-chan"

Growling in frustration, Lucy slumps back to her chair as she crosses her arms over her chest. Soon enough she was pouting as she mentally cursed at her best friend. But for Levy, she didn't mind her best friend because she was just having too much fun.

"Okay, Lu-chan I'm sorry. I just wanted to get back at you for leaving me talking about rain boots…" Lucy then looked back at Levy, who was smiling genuinely at her, and her anger quickly fades as it was being replaced with laughter

"I'm sorry Levy-chan…I mean, I really am distracted…and no, no fashionable rain boots on summer season" Lucy said as she shook her head while stifling her giggles. But her laughter was set free when she and Levy couldn't help it anymore.

When they have calmed down from their fits of laughter, Levy quickly asks her best friend again, "Okay, so you said you were distracted…what's distracting you?"

Taking her time to answer, Lucy thought first if she was to tell Levy about the back story of the ring or leave it blank to avoid further teasing. Weighing her options she has made up her mind and decided on the latter option. And so, she just said, "Grandma Porlyusica is here in Magnolia and first thing in the morning, I saw her standing before my front door,"

"Oh no…" Levy nervously commented as she realized what her best friend just said

"Oh yes…" Lucy said as she nodded her head, "She dropped by this morning and I panicked. So, I called Natsu and voila, we were the pretend engaged couple"

"How did you survive lying to grandma Porlyusica? I mean, we all know how good she can read people's behavior…" Levy asked astonished

"It's all thanks to Natsu…" Lucy said as she nodded her head as if she was a proud girlfriend but the truth was she was just happy to survive her morning dilemma.

"What did he do?" Levy asked again

"Not much…just his usual childish self, a little romantic side, be his annoying self-"

"Wait-wait-wait..." Levy exclaimed as she raised a hand to stop her friend from talking

"What?" Lucy then cocks her head to the side as confusion became evident on her face

"Romantic side? Like how?" Levy continuously asks as she slowly leans forward to shorten her distance from the blonde, "Was there any specific act? Spill it,"

The moment Levy asked Lucy about Natsu's romantic side, the blonde writer quickly recalls the moment he kissed her in front of his grandmother, the way Natsu entwined their hands together and looked at her in the eyes while saying he wanted to marry her, the way he sounded so proud of her with her achievements, and this made Lucy blush.

"...It wasn't really romantic, so nothing to spill," Lucy said as she shook her head and tries to hide her reddening face

"Yeah right Lu-chan, your face is telling something else. What happened?" Levy then pokes the blonde on her arm to try and make her speak up. And successfully, Lucy looked up nervous before she haggardly sighed, "Alright fine...he...kissed me in front of obasan, and he loudly said to grandma that he wanted to marry me while looking straight into my eyes. That's it, nothing special,"

When she finished talking, she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but the truth was, her heart was beating too fast for her own liking. She could feel her neck was reddening, her face was warming and the gaze of Levy showed so much excitement, which she was not thrilled about.

"Kyaaa!" Levy screeched as she held her face but her exclamation was quickly cut short when Lucy slaps her hand to her mouth to muffle the scream, "Levy-chan! Can you not?!"

Taking off the hand of her friend, Levy excitedly said, "Okay-okay, so he kissed you in front of obasan then said he wanted to marry you. Oh, my god, Lu-chan, that is so sweet! I mean, imagine if the whole thing was for real?" Levy's mind then began to trail a fantasy when it was immediately stopped when Lucy said, "But it's not. So, let's just move on from it."

"Bummer," Levy quickly commented when she noticed Lucy was acting not thrilled at all. Before Lucy could further react, the door to her office suddenly opens and reveals a beautiful long white-haired woman, smiling towards them.

"Hey, girls," Mirajane greeted as she swiftly enters the office

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy greeted back while Levy waved her hand

"I just want to remind you again about tomorrow's meeting with other head writers for the three-month planning..." Mira then genuinely smiled at them before grabbing the handle of the door to leave

"Yes Mira, we'll be there," Levy replies as she returns the grin

"Oh, and Lucy, your fiancé is here..." Mira then winks at the blonde before she quickly exits the office, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

"I guess that's my cue," Levy said as she stood up and gathered her papers. When she leans towards Lucy to give a cheek kiss to her, she quickly pulled away and winked at her to say, "See you tomorrow Lu-chan. Enjoy your night with your fiancé..."

And with that, Levy left the office.

* * *

"Is it really necessary for you to bring a bouquet of these Gerberas?" Lucy asked as she kept her gaze to the large bouquet of Yellow Gerberas brought by her best friend

"Not really, but why not?" Natsu returns the question as he looked at the blonde next to him while keeping his arms folded behind his head, "After all, we are pretending to be a couple..."

When he said that, Lucy quickly looked back at him with a curious expression. She couldn't place what she was feeling but decides to shrug it off as she answers, "I guess your right."

And so, the two continued to walk out of the Fairy Tail building. As they neared the front entrance of the establishment, Lucy couldn't calm her nerves anymore as she audibly asked no one in particular, "Is it just me or are the people really looking at me weirdly?"

"It's just you, cause you're weird..." Natsu replies nonchalantly when suddenly he was slapped hard on his arm, "Ouch! What was that for?!" Natsu exclaimed as he held his stinging arm

"I am not weird," Lucy sternly said back as she leans a little closer to Natsu to emphasize her point. Without knowing, the two has started to stare at one another and they just kept their gaze as if they were trying to memorize each others' face. But all of this staring contest ended when Natsu briefly leans further and plants a gentle kiss at the tip of her nose, leaving the blonde stunned.

"Alright, if you say so..." Natsu whispers back before he fully pulls away and shoves his hands to his pants pocket and descends the stairs of the building.

Without realizing, Lucy and Natsu have already been outside the building when Natsu surprisingly steals another kiss from the blonde. While Natsu has left his spot, Lucy was still frozen in her post, still stunned by what just happened. All Lucy could think of was that Natsu stole a kiss from her once again, the spot he kissed was tingling, her heartbeat a little bit faster, and her face was warm despite the cool breeze brought by the night.

"Oy, Luce, come on," Natsu called out snapping the blonde out of her trance

"Huh? What?" Lucy stupefied looked at Natsu

"Come on, let's go home and make a home cooked meal together," and with that, Natsu grinned his most infectious smile, which Lucy couldn't help but return. Soon enough, the blonde steps down from the stairs and rides her car to head back to her apartment.

* * *

As Natsu stirs the dish being cooked in the pan, Lucy was at the island table to chop some carrots and potatoes. Despite being busy, Lucy couldn't help but glance at Natsu curiously as if she was looking at a different man. She was having a feeling that Natsu was not acting his usual self.

"Are you sick?" Lucy suddenly blurts out without hesitation. When Natsu half turned to look at Lucy, he raised his brow and answered, "No, why?" And with that, Natsu returned to his task

"You seem different. I don't know exactly what kind of different, it's just some gut feelings..." Lucy said back as she finishes off cutting the vegetables and stands to hand over the raw crops. When she was standing next to the pinkette, Natsu glanced at her as he takes the veggies.

"Well, the gut feeling you have is just hunger," Natsu then snickers as Lucy lightly slaps him in the arm, "Don't worry, the food is close to being cooked..."

"It's not the hunger I'm feeling you, idiot. I'm serious, you seem different." Lucy said as she turns and leans at the counter as she watches Natsu stir in the vegetables to let it cook.

"Well, maybe your just sleepy or stressed or-"

"No," Lucy quickly stops Natsu as she shakes her head in disagreement, "It's not that..."

"Alright, what do you find different?" Natsu then moved to the other side of Lucy to copy the position of his best friend, "Name them..."

"Well..." Lucy then thought for a moment before she brings out her hand to start her countdown, "First, you brought me a bouquet of flowers in the office." Lucy then looked up at Natsu who just snorted at her opinion

"I always bring you flowers whenever I pass by that flower shop at the first corner going here," Natsu then crosses his arms while he nods and continues, "but go on. What else?"

"Second, you bought me a box of truffles...mix truffles and it all have my favorite flavors," Lucy finishes as she points at the man, who just laughed again

"Luce, those are your favorite dessert. You have been bombarding me about going back there. And I happen to pass by it, so I bought you some," the two then locked gaze, when Lucy suddenly thought, "By the way, how were you able to bring in truffles here inside before we even get home?" Lucy then raises her brow in suspicion.

"I have my ways..." Natsu then shrugs his shoulder as he amusingly stares at the blonde, who suddenly widens her eyes.

"Please tell me you did not climb my window!" Lucy shouted frantically

"Don't worry I didn't..." Lucy suddenly stopped her panic when she heard Natsu, "I may or may not have duplicated your house key..."

"...what?" Lucy asked baffled

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Lucy shoutingly snaps but quickly sighs as she stands up straight and shook her head. Turning to look at Natsu who still remained calm, which she may take note as something odd, she said, "This is really odd...Just look at you, you're-you're not even hyper or-or, boisterously laughing at my face. You used a key instead of jumping over my window. See! You're different!"

Instead of answering, Natsu just shook his head as he stood up to return to his dish on the pan, "You know Luce, you're just hungry. You're trying to find something weird out of me, but the truth is, it's only you."

"For the last time, I am not weird," Lucy said as she massages her temple when she felt her nerves popping in irritation, "You know what, nevermind...forget what I said" and with that, Lucy stepped away as she headed towards the dining table and waited for Natsu to call her for her assistance.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy heard Natsu turn of the gas stove and sees him pulling off the apron wrapped around his hips, "Luce, the foods ready. Come on, let's set up" and so, Lucy stood to help the pinkette. Within 5 minutes, they were all set and they have begun to eat their dinner.

They were silent, and somehow, Natsu was afraid that he have annoyed the blonde too much. So, slowly looking up at the blonde, he sees Lucy eat their food with no expression on her face. After a few minutes of staring, he quickly looks down to his own food when he noticed that Lucy was going to look up. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. And so, Lucy looked back to her food when she suddenly cleared her throat and said, "I know you have been staring at me Natsu... probably thinking I'm mad."

Hearing Lucy's words, the pinkette abruptly looked up and stares at the blonde when suddenly Lucy did the same. When the two kept their eyes to one another, none of them dared to speak, until Lucy decided to break the silence.

"Can you just explain to me why I feel like you're exerting so much effort?" Lucy then drops her utensils as she crosses her arm over the table and waited for Natsu to speak up.

Natsu didn't instantly answer. He stared at Lucy for a moment first before he decided to speak up, "I'm trying to compensate the mistake I've done last weekend. I have been a woose about this whole fake engagement. But I realized, I'm your best friend, and at times like this, I should be helping you out."

"Well, you could have said that without giving me stuff..." Lucy began to take her fork again and start poking her food while she mumbled softly, "You're giving me the wrong impression..."

"Depression? What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu suddenly asked making Lucy look up nervously when she realized Natsu was still able to hear her mumble. But she was thankful enough to know that Natsu heard the wrong word.

"Nothing! I said, we are sounding too depressing...enough of this silent treatment and let's just enjoy our food like normal people..." Lucy then smiled to the man who raised his brow first before he returns the grin, "Yosh! Let's eat!" And with that, Natsu began to dig in into his food once again but this time more enthusiastically.

* * *

As the night got deeper, the two best friends were curled up in Lucy's bed, with Lucy sitting up by her headboard, holding a book, while Natsu lays down on the bed with his head on Lucy's lap and plays a game on his phone.

"Luce, I'm hungry..." Natsu apathetically said while keeping his eyes on the game. Dropping her hands down, Lucy sighs as she pokes the head of the pinkette and said, "Oy, we just ate 30 minutes ago..."

"So?" Natsu carelessly said as he looks up, making his head buried more to Lucy's thighs

"What do you mean 'so'? We just ate, so no more eating in less than an hour..." Lucy then scowls at the man when Natsu began to grumble and mutter about being mean. When Natsu dropped the topic, Lucy returned to her book and began to read again. But without noticing, Natsu has been staring and he heinously looked at Lucy. Without warning, Natsu suddenly taps the bottom of the book Lucy was reading, making the book fall out of her hand and Lucy yelps in surprise.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she murderously glares at the laughing man before she pulls off her legs from the bed, making the head of Natsu drop into the mattress. When Lucy bend down to get her book, she suddenly notices a small box with a ribbon. She took it and studied the object as she sits back to the bed.

"What's this?" Lucy asked. Natsu then lifts his head to look at what Lucy was talking about when he suddenly noticed the box she was holding. So sitting up and turn to Lucy, he said, "I know that box...I was looking for that...where'd you find it?"

"This?" Lucy curiously asks as she lifts it, "I found it on the floor...What is this?"

"It's a secret! But just open it!" Natsu suddenly said excitedly as he bounces up and down on the bed. Despite the furrowed brows of the blonde, Lucy still followed Natsu and there she was taken aback when she saw a beautiful black and gold fountain pen.

"It's an Aurora fountain pen!" Lucy happily says before she looks up at Natsu with twinkle in her eyes

"Not just your ordinary fountain pen..." Natsu then leans closer as he pulls the pen out of the box, "It's personalized..." And there Natsu showed Lucy the special design of the pen. Its tip was carved with swirls and stars and by the other end of the pen the initials 'LH' was carved.

"Thank you..." Lucy sweetly said as she looks up at Natsu who just grinned his widest

"No prob-ooff!" Natsu was then cut off when Lucy forcefully tackles him with a hug

"You're the best..." Lucy mumbles as she slightly tightens her hug before glancing once more at the pen

Natsu's face then brightens with the simple compliment he received from his best friend. He was thankful enough that Lucy was not seeing his face or else, he wouldn't be able to explain. And so, mumbling softly back as he wraps his arm around her too, he said, "Always, for you..."

Just when Natsu was about to tighten his hold, Lucy pulls away and Natsu had to look far to somehow hide his flushed face.

"But what is this for?" Lucy curiously asks as she puts the pen back to the box and closed it with gentleness

"Um...same reason for the flowers and chocolates. To make it up to you for the words I said," Natsu replied as he scratches the back of his neck

"And for the stolen kisses in public?" Lucy added as she teasingly looked at the pinkette

"For the record Luce, it was to cover up our fake relationship..." Natsu then crosses his arms with full confidence as he sits up straight, "It couldn't be helped..." Natsu then nodded making Lucy scowl at the man

"Yes it could," Lucy said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You could have held my hand or something..." Lucy tried to say it without giving much attention to her warming up cheeks

"That won't make us look different as best friends...A kiss always changes everything..." Natsu said before he drops himself again back to Lucy's crossed legs and looked at Lucy, upside down, "And besides, grandma always considers a kiss as an intimate act for friends. So, me having to kiss you at the lips makes her believe more that we are a couple...engaged couple"

Out of words for Natsu's excuse, Lucy ended up just staring at the man. She didn't know what to say, because, at some point, she believed what Natsu was saying.

A kiss always changes everything...

She repeated in her head, and she thought, I couldn't believe more...

"What happens next to us...I mean, where do we go from here?" Lucy inquisitively asks as she unconsciously brushes off Natsu's hair from his forehead when Natsu suddenly sits up and turns to look at her determined

"We'll do it..." Natsu vaguely said making Lucy even more confused

"I don't get it..."

"I'll be your fake fiance, and let's get married," Natsu then grins widely before Lucy could chuckle nervously and answered, "Great."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucy Heartfilia is walking the street of Magnolia heading towards the building of Fairy Tail Corp., a magazine company that focuses on different people from elite families to outstanding people of the world. She is one of the senior feature writers of the company wherein she is partnered with a short blunette feature writer as well.

"Yes, Levy-chan, I know that," Lucy said as she spoke to her phone which was clipped between her ear and shoulder, while she was fumbling something inside her handbag, "but having to feature Jenny Realight again in the same year would be quite an unwise move"  
 _"Lu-chan, Jenny is getting married to Hibiki Lates which is one of the known bachelor's of Fiore"_ Levy replies on the other side of the line  
"Alright alright, we'll just talk about this when I get there. I'm just…two corners away!" Lucy beams as she notices the familiar corner going to her work, and soon, Levy said her goodbyes. When the call ended, Lucy immediately decided to put her phone away but then her phone suddenly rings again and this time, it was her other best friend.

"Natsu?" Lucy utters after answering the call  
 _"Lucy, we have a problem,"_ Natsu said with a voice of worry and seriousness. Hearing her best friend's tone, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought that the pinkette was just talking about something childish, "What did you do this time?" Lucy asks as she turns to the next corner  
 _"I didn't do it…you did"_ Natsu replies back, making Lucy raise her brow  
"Excuse me? What did I do?" She then halts from her pace as she places a hand on her hips and waited for Natsu to answer, _"You made us engaged?"_  
"We-well…you agreed last night!" Lucy loudly exclaims making other people around the street look at her. And with the sudden attention, Lucy had her cheeks redden as she turns away and looks at the direction she just came from, _"I know. But that's not exactly the problem…"_ Natsu replies and this made Lucy's forehead furrow, "Natsu will you just tell me!" She shouts again but this time in irritation, forgetting about the attention she was getting from the passer-bys, she continued, "Stop fooling around and tell me!"  
 _"Moms on the way to Fairy Tail…with your mom"_ Natsu said after a few seconds of silence  
"What?!" and with that, Lucy whips around to look at the direction of Fairy Tail. When she did, she saw a familiar black Mercedes Benz making a turn and she was not mistaking it, "I can see their car!" Lucy shouts before she starts sprinting towards the building. Realizing that she was still on the phone with Natsu, she quickly shouted to him, "I hate you Natsu for telling me just now!"  
 _"See ya!"_  
"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy growling said as she continued to run in her high heels.

Soon enough, Lucy was running for the entrance of the building when she heard the screeching sound of the tires, indicating that her mom's car has arrived. And so, Lucy frantically looked at the guard and grabbed his shoulders, "Sir!" Lucy hysterically called the attention of the guard  
"Ma-Ma'am!" The guard replies with alarm in his voice and face  
"I need you to stall those people coming out of the black car…" Lucy then made a quick glimpse at her back and immediately sees a familiar blonde woman talking to a blue haired woman. With that sight, she gave a stern look at the guard and said, "Please…Just do it!" and with that Lucy breaks into a run again inside the building and went straight for the stairs, knowing that many of the employees are waiting for the elevator.

After a good 20 minutes of climbing the stairs, Lucy has finally reached the 15th floor of the building. With a disheveled hair and loose blouse, Lucy breathlessly stood at the top of the stairs, carrying her heels and handbag.

"Are-are!" the receptionist of the floor surprisingly exclaims after coming out of a nearby conference room and saw the newly arrived blonde, "Ms. Lucy?" She anxiously called  
"Don't ask…" Lucy said as she slips onto her heels then runs her hands through her hair and face. After taking a moment to compose herself, she starts to walk away from the front desk when the receptionist called once again, "Oh! Ms. Lucy!"

Before Lucy could turn to look back at the receptionist, her name was called once again but this time from a familiar female voice, "Lucy?"

Turning her attention to the more familiar voice, Lucy's eyes enlarges as she saw her mother and auntie Grandine stand before her, coming out of the conference room.

"…Mom…Auntie Grandine…Hi" Lucy greets trying to conjure a smile on her face while her mind was starting to panic, "Do you mind?" She asks the two women

"Sure dear," Grandine answers as she returns the smile, "Take your time" and with that Lucy sprints past them to go to her office and fix herself.

When the younger blonde disappeared and a loud slamming of a door was heard, Grandine looked at the blonde friend next to her and ask, "Did she know we were coming? Or does she go to work like that?"

"I hope the first choice…" and with that Layla turns to enter the conference room once again, which was followed by Grandine after shrugging off the idea.

* * *

"Good morning!" Lucy greets as soon as she opens the doors to the conference room, where her mother and auntie Grandine was staying while they waited for her, "I didn't expect your arrival at the office…" She continued as she watched her mother and auntie.

When the two didn't make any comment, Lucy looked at the two middle-aged women with curiosity, "What?" She asks and this time Grandine answers back, "So you go to work looking like…you've gone to war every morning?"  
"…No!" Lucy shook her head, "I knew you two were coming…I had to run…with my heels…used the stairs…ok, so what do you need from me?" Lucy asks as she quickly changes the topic and the two older women gladly accepts the change of topic

"Well, we came to ask you about the engagement…" Layla answers before she turns in her seat to pull out her planner from her bag, "My friend who is a designer is busy for the whole month of March but I can ask for a schedule…" She then looks at her daughter who had a tensed face, "You okay dear?"  
"Hmmm," Lucy hums as she nods her head  
"Oh and also!" Grandine suddenly speaks as she claps her hand to catch the attention of the two blondes, "One of my amigas owns a garden venue that is usually used for weddings. I can ask her for a reservation. You want?" Grandine expectantly looked at the blonde, who still kept a stiff look  
"Hmm?" Lucy hummed in question as she tilts her head at the two women before her.

Seeing how Lucy was reacting, Layla couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as she drops her back to her chair and gave a worried look at her daughter, "Please tell me that you at least have an idea of your wedding…"  
"Hmm?" Lucy repeats her questioning hum  
"Oh, Layla!" Grandine then clutches the shoulder of the older blonde and gave it a little shake, "Relax…we are probably shocking Lucy right now…Right dear?"  
"Hmmm" Lucy affirms as she nods at the two women  
"See…" Grandine then smiled at her future daughter-in-law before looking back at her friend, "Okay Layla, why don't you hand out to your daughter the contacts that you have for the fashion designers?"  
"Right!" Layla then beams with the suggestion of her daughter's soon mother-in-law, "I know a few wedding planners too!"  
"Perfect!" Grandine states and the two then giggles in excitement. As the two women did, they suddenly notice the lack of excitement from the soon-to-be bride. And so, they looked at the blonde who still held a firm face.

"Lucy, would you please speak up…" Layla warningly says at her daughter who immediately sighed after her short lecture. When Lucy slumps back to her chair, she started massaging her temple and closed her eyes, "Mom…"  
"Oh, when you start your sentence like that I know there is something wrong…" Layla's back then stiffens in alarm, "What's wrong?"  
"Is it something Natsu did?" Grandine quickly adds  
Slowly opening her eyes, Lucy looked at the two worrying women before her and gave another sigh before she sat up straight and place her hands on the table.

"Can we not talk about the engagement yet? I don't feel like talking about it yet…" She timidly asks  
"Oh dear…why we can't…your wedding is in three months…" Grandine says disagreeing to the blonde, who suddenly became tense again, "Wait…what? Three months?"  
"Yes… that's what Natsu said. Your wedding would be in three months" Grandine then looked at Layla who was both curious as to what was happening, "Is there something wrong?" Layla slowly asks as she watched her daughter have a scowling face. When Lucy suddenly looked at the two women, the two couldn't help but be nervous with the glare of the younger blonde.

"Nope…" Lucy said with a smile on her face, making the two middle-aged women uneasy after seeing the quick shift of mood of the blonde, " _Everything_ is fine…"

"O-okay…" Layla then looks at her blue-haired friend who was also looking back at her. Looking away to look at her daughter, she asked, "Well, what can we do to help? You know, you have a short time left to prepare…"

"Don't worry mom, auntie Grandine. Everything will work out…" Lucy then stood up, "Why don't you just give me a list of what needs to be done for a wedding and I will take care of it. _Natsu and I_ will take care of it…"  
"Umm…" Grandine then looked at the blonde who was mentally asking her if they should leave things to the couple. When they realized it would be the best instead of defying the bride-to-be, they looked at Lucy and said, "Of course!" and with that, Grandine slides a piece of paper to Lucy who quickly snatches it and bows her head.

"Thank you for helping us…I'll just contact any two of you if we have some questions," Lucy said once she finished bowing before the two mothers, "If you don't mind, I have to leave for a meeting already."  
"Oh, it's fine Lucy. Call us okay? Give us updates" and with that Layla and Grandine stood and took their bags. As they bid their goodbyes to Lucy with a kiss on her cheek, the two finally left the conference room, and Lucy let herself drop to her chair and whimper in frustration. But before she could do so, the door to the room opened once again, but this time, it revealed a short blue-haired woman, "Lu-chan, enough whining and more meeting. Come on, we're late" and with that Levy disappeared. After a short whining, Lucy stood up and said, "Coming…

* * *

"So, now that we have discussed the new events we would be organizing for the next three months. We need to talk about now our featured stories…Levy?" The editor-in-chief asked, clicking her pen to the table before glancing at the blunette

"About that Ms. Enno, me and my partner thought that maybe we could feature Jenny Realight again but this time with Hibiki Lates, the famous baseball player of Blue Shires" Levy answered as she looks up to her editor-in-chief  
"Jenny Realight huh?" Enno then began to scribble it down to her notes, "Even if it seems to be an eye-catching couple, I feel like there are some couples out there that are far more interesting…" She then looks up to her team and she sees that they were all agreeing with her, "Who else recently got engaged?" She asks the group  
"Um, how about Ren Akatsuki and Sherry Blendy? They recently got married…" one of the junior writers said and the editor-in-chief scrunches up her face as she thought about it, "Nope! Who else?" Enno glances at her team once again.

When Enno looked at her group, she immediately notices her blonde feature writer being oddly quiet. And so, she called the attention of the writer, "Lucy? Do you have some ideas? What's on your mind?"

Lucy, not mentally present at the meeting, unconsciously speaks up and says, "My engagement…" and once she said that the room became silent. But before Lucy could even take notice of it, a loud clap resound the meeting room, making Lucy startled in her seat, "Are!" Lucy exclaims  
"That's it!" Enno cries out as she points at the blonde, who was now confused to what was happening. And so, Levy asked, "Enno-sama, what exactly are you talking about?"  
"Levy! Lucy! I know what you will be featuring!" Enno enthusiastically said as she looks at her writers, "The Heartfilia and Dragneel engagement!"  
"What?!" Lucy and Levy chorally bellow as their eyes widen. Soon the two best friends look at one another then back to their editor, "Wa-wait! Enno-sama! Why would you think I am engaged to a Dragneel?! From the last time I checked, no media has discovered my fiancé!"  
Enno then grins mischievously at the blonde, "Don't you think I have some pretty bird to tell me those kinds of secrets?" Lucy and Levy then glance at the white haired event coordinator, who innocently looked away  
"Right…of course…" Lucy mumbles as she wrinkles her face in realization that it would be Mira who would tell Enno about her _engagement_  
"So! We have a topic now…I want the whole Heartfilia and Dragneel Family to be the topic for the next three months. April issue would feature the power couple Grandine and Igneel Dragneel, then for May issue it would be Layla and Jude Heartfilia, and lastly Lucy and Natsu for the next generation powerhouse couple!" Enno then claps in excitement, which the whole team did as well.

While Lucy stunningly gazes at nothing after hearing what her editor has just said, Levy couldn't help but give a slow clap. She actually didn't know if it was for her best friend or for their career, but either way, their dilemma deserves a slow clap.

After all the brainstorming they have done, Lucy, Levy, and Mira decided to have an early lunch just outside the Fairy Tail building. The three went to a homey-feeling diner, wherein they would usually have their meals whenever they wanted to unwind.

As the three settled in a booth located at the back of the diner, Lucy immediately let herself whine in her seat, "Uhh~!" Lucy childishly stomps her feet to the floor as throws her arms in irritation, "I can't believe this!" She shouts before she drops her arms to the table and glaringly looked at the silver-haired woman in front of her, "Mira! Why'd you even tell Enno-sama about that engagement?!"  
"It was a slip of the tongue?" Mira innocently replies as she batters her eyelashes to convince her friend  
"Uh! Mira~!" Lucy then crumples her face again in frustration, "What am I going to do?"  
"Oh Lu-chan, don't worry about it too much…it's just a story" Levy says as she tries to comfort her best friend  
"Exactly!" Lucy suddenly replies madly, "This whole engagement thing is a makeup story!"  
"Lucy, relax…all we need to do is make it sound realistic. I mean, you have Levy there to write it…right?" Mira then looks at Levy for an affirmation and just as expected Levy nodded before looking back at her blonde friend.

"Lu-chan, you don't have to worry too much, I and Mira will help you out. Don't worry, everything will be fine…" Levy then places her hand to the forearm of the blonde and gave it a gentle rub  
"No you guys don't get it…" Lucy glanced at her two friends, "We can't feature our engagement…"  
"Why not? Because it's fake? No one knows it but us…" Mira replies, trying to convince the blonde that she doesn't have to worry  
"I know that no one will know it as fake…but, remember? Three months? My engagement scheme is to last for three months as well, which means the engagement would be canceled right on the same month the story must be published"

Mira and Levy then widen their eyes in realization with what Lucy has just said. Expressing her shock, Mira places a hand to her lips as she looks baffled, "Oh my god, I forgot that the scheme would be three months…"  
"wa-wait, how about just adjust the supposed date of the wedding?" Levy asks back to Lucy  
"I'm not sure…Mom and Auntie Grandine are pretty much aware now that the wedding is expected in three months…though I can still try telling them that I want to adjust the wedding schedule…"  
"That would be a bad idea…" Mira then looks up to her blonde friend  
"Why's that?" Lucy asks  
"Bad omen…Knowing Ms. Grandine and Grandma Porlyusica I doubt they would permit it because it would mean bad things will happen within the marriage…like, things would continuously have mishaps" Mira answers, which made Levy and Lucy, raise their brows  
"Really? There are people who still believe in superstition?" Levy unbelievingly questions and Lucy just drops her back to the couch as she thought, "I believe you...Grandma Porlyusica wouldn't allow it. I'm sure"  
"Then what do we do?" Levy urgently asks  
As the three thought of what they would do to solve their problem, their food suddenly arrives making the three surprised, "I'm pretty sure I didn't come here like a ghost," a girl with purple hair said after placing the meals in front of the three beauties  
"Oh, sorry Kinana...it's just that, we have something in mind..." Levy says as she smiles at the familiar waitress  
"It's okay...so, what's the problem?" Kinana asks as she pulls out her hand towel to dry her hands, out of habit  
"Not really much of a concern, I guess..." Levy answered, denying the truth to the waitress  
"Well if you say so, guys..." Kinana then gave a skeptical look to the trio, which made them gulp in nervousness, "Just kidding!" Kinana then breaks into a smile before she turns and says, "Don't forget to give me a copy of the new issue!"  
"Got that!" Mira shouts back after some time when the waitress left. Just when she said that, Mira suddenly had an idea, making her exhilarated looking up to her friends, "I know now!"  
"Know what?" Levy asks before she glances at the sulking blonde  
"If we can't touch the wedding date, we can always adjust our magazine," Mira beamingly said, "We choose the topic we discuss in the magazine,"  
Lucy finding hope in the words of her friend, she sat up straight and intently listened, "Right! Lu-chan, what is the safest we could discuss in the article if we will feature you and Natsu as an engaged couple?"  
"Topic?" Lucy repeats, "...Life before engagement" Lucy then looks up to her friends and when she realized what she said, she perks up and repeats, "That's right! me and Natsu's perspective about life being single and now our transition to engagement!"  
"Oh my! You're right Lucy! It's your chance to clear up things about the cliche idea of being single!" Mira adds, which made Lucy even more ecstatic, "I know...now I can at least set things right before I even break the lie..."

And with that, Lucy receives a warm comfort to her hands as Levy and Mira gave her hand a gentle rub and squeeze, "I guess this is the hidden purpose why the lie existed..."  
"I guess so..." Lucy then smiles at her friends, when suddenly their stomachs simultaneously growled in hunger, "Enough drama! More eating!" Levy says then the three laughed before they began to dig into their food.

* * *

The day ended in a blur for Lucy. She barely even noticed that it was past 5 in the afternoon already until Levy knocked on her door and bid her goodbye, "Lu-chan! I'm going ahead,"

"Huh? Is it five already?" Lucy asked as she glanced at her wall clock, "Oh my...it is,"  
"Hey, are you still bothered about the article?" Levy gently asks as she slips inside the office  
"Not really...just thinking about the whole ordeal..." Lucy smiles as she drops her back to her chair  
"Don't worry Lu-chan, this will end..." Levy then gave an assuring smile  
"Yeah, like in three months..." Lucy then gave a tired smile which Levy copied, "Anyways, what are you still doing here? Don't you have a date with Gajeel?" Lucy then gave a snickering look to the blunette, who immediately blushed at the mentioned name. But as confident as Levy is, she just shrugged it off and said, "Technically not a date. He just said he needed help in finding new curtains for his apartment. Lily made a big tear right after that loud thunder sounds last storm..."  
"I'm pretty sure it's a date..." Lucy then grins at her best friend who was about to complain but Lucy swings her hand as if she was shooing Levy, "Come on go! Gajeel is a grumpy man when he waits..."  
"Fine, fine...see you tomorrow Lu!" Levy said as she turns and leaves the office, "Bye Levy-chan!" And with that, the blunette disappeared, leaving Lucy all by herself.

"I guess it's time to go home too..." Lucy then stood up and gathered her things. And soon, she left the building to head home.

In less than an hour, Lucy was already in her apartment front door, unlocking it. As soon as her door opened, she felt a warm breeze greet her and her mood quickly shifted to annoyance. Closing and locking her front door, she drops her keys to her key bowl and quickly took off her heels. Walking barefooted, she made no sound as she walks up to her living room. And there, she sees her pink-haired best friend sprawled on her sofa, giving soft snores while a small drool is coming out of his mouth.

"Uh," Lucy softly groans as she watches the pinkette sleep. Soon, Lucy walked closer to the man and when she was standing over him, she lifted her arm that was holding her handbag. And without a second thought, she drops her bag.

"OOOOOOHHHFFF!" Natsu loudly howls in pain as he clutches his pubic region when the bag of Lucy directly hits his groin. As Natsu stumbles off the sofa, Lucy just stepped back and watched her best friend wince in pain. When Natsu got hold of the tingling pain, he dangerously glared at the blonde and scowled, "What the hell was that for, Luce?!"

"That is for leaving me baffled this morning, for trespassing in my apartment, and for almost dropping a drool on my new cleaned sofa," Lucy apathetically replied as she places her hands on her hips before she plunks down to her sofa and sighs in tiredness.

"Was it that bad this morning?" Natsu asked looking up to Lucy while he still sat on the floor massaging his groin  
"Are you seriously doing that in front of me?" Lucy asks back, ignoring the question of the pinkette. Natsu then looks down to his hand and just continued to circularly massage his pubic region, "What? It hurts..." Natsu then pouts as he looks down at his lower region but was then covered by a throw pillow when Lucy groans in annoyance.

"You didn't answer my question, though...how was this morning?" Natsu asks, keeping the pillow in place  
"Horrible..." Lucy replies as she lies down to her sofa, hoisting her feet to the edge of her couch  
"Why?" Natsu continued  
"Let's say, my _fake fiance_ just blurted out to my mother and soon mother-in-law that our engagement was in three months when technically the whole scheme hasn't been polished yet..." Lucy then turns her head and glared at Natsu, who quickly gave a sheepish look, "Sorry," He said, as he batted his eyelashes at the blonde, "Uh, it doesn't matter..." Lucy wails as she closes her eyes and drapes her arm over her closed eyes. Before Lucy could lurk to slumber, her head was lifted and soon felt cushion under her head. So taking a look, she sees that Natsu sat on the couch and used his leg as her pillow.

"What can I do to help? I pretty much caused you trouble..." He said once he held the gaze of the blonde, "Don't worry, it's been handled. You just have to help me making those wedding plans because if we don't make them, they'll be suspicious about it..."  
"Noted!" Natsu then made a salute gesture as he grinned at his best friend. But then Lucy still looked troubled and this made Natsu confused. Right when he was just about to ask, Lucy beat him to speaking first, "Are you hungry?" she asks, changing her aura to reassure Natsu not to worry  
"Well…yeah" Natsu replied trying to hold back his wonder  
"Let's eat out…how about tacos?" Lucy then sits up, looking at her best friend expectantly  
"…okay…Macao and Wakaba's?" Natsu says, and when Lucy smiled at him, Natsu didn't stop himself from smirking back, "Taco house it is!" Natsu then promptly stood and hoists Lucy and drags her out of the apartment.

MacKaba Taco house is a homey small time restaurant near the village Lucy is living in. The place is just nearby that the two best friends would usually just stroll going there. Within minutes, the two arrives at the place with a smile on their faces.

"Oh! Natsu! Lucy!" a middle-aged purple-haired man calls as soon as Natsu and Lucy came inside the restaurant, "Long time, no see!" the man then leaned over the counter as he smiled at his loyal costumers  
"Hey Macao," Natsu greets as he and Lucy raise their hand to wave at the restaurant owner, "We miss your famous tacos!" he added  
Laughing at the faint compliment of the pinkette, Macao couldn't help but be thrilled how his dishes were being patronized. So just grinning back to the newcomers, Macao said, "Well who doesn't?!" and with that they laughed  
"It's surprising to see you here Lucy!" another older man's voice was heard, making Natsu and Lucy turn their heads to the source of the voice. And there they saw a man with a tobacco on his lips "Hey Wakaba, I missed you too" Lucy then walks up to the man and gives him a friendly hug, "The business looks good…Can we have a table?" Lucy then smiled after she quickly inquires when she realized how packed the place was  
"Of course! For my blonde girl," Wakaba then winks at the blonde who just chuckles at the antics of the old man, "Hey watch it Wakaba!" Natsu then darts his two fingers to his eyes then to the old man before laughing along with the man.

Soon the two were settled on their table and their orders have been taken by Macao himself. Of course, Natsu had to order every dish available that night, while Lucy settles to a cheesy chicken quesadilla. When Macao left, Natsu and Lucy instantly converse again about their day.

Natsu started telling Lucy about how his day went. He told her about how he fell asleep during a meeting and that he was instantly reported to his dad but then his father just laughs at him. Then he started sharing about how he almost burned the whole mechanic room where Gajeel managed. He was playing with a lighter when suddenly he drops it in a pool of gasoline oil and this time when he was reported Igneel punished him with a three months salary deduction.

"Woah-woah-woah!" Lucy alarmingly raises her hands to stop the pinkette from talking, "So you're saying…"  
"Yep, Luce! This is your treat!" Natsu then grins at the astonished blonde. And right when she turned to a stone, a waitress finally arrived placing their meals before them. And soon, the food was served, "Alright! Dig in!"  
"Wait!" Lucy shouts but it was too late because Natsu started munching all of the food that was served. Scowling at her best friend, Lucy couldn't help but grumble, "You are so going to pay…"  
"Okay, Luce!" Natsu said after swallowing a big bite of burrito, "After three months"  
"Uh! You're hopeless!" Lucy exclaims as she throws her hands in the air. Ignoring the whining of Lucy, Natsu terrorizing gazed at the cheesy chicken quesadilla as if he was ready to devour it. But before he could, Lucy quickly pulls the plate close to her and she said, "Hands off. This is mine,"  
"Aww Luce~…" Natsu whines  
"No! You made me bankrupt!" Lucy then grabbed her meal and gave a big bite. With that bite, Lucy's food then oozed out some cheese and made Lucy a big mess. Seeing how her situation is, she started laughing, which was joined by her best friend.

Later that night, after having a good meal and good conversation, Natsu and Lucy called it a night. And soon, they headed out of the restaurant. Walking the sidewalk of Magnolia, Lucy suddenly felt the cold breeze of the night, making her wrap her arms around herself. Seeing the slight shiver of his best friend, Natsu immediately takes off his scarf and pulls Lucy to a stop.

"What?" Lucy questioned once she was pulled to stop. Without answering her question, Natsu stepped closer and gently wraps the scarf around her neck. Natsu then said, "I guess it's quite late already that the wind is too cold for you…"

Normally, Lucy would have scowled at the mean teasing of Natsu. But with their close proximity and the gentle hands of Natsu resting on her cheeks to give her warmth, she couldn't bring up to be mad. Instead, her cheeks turned red and she abruptly felt grateful that she could make it an excuse as a sign she was warming up, thanks to his weird warmth.

"Do you still feel cold?" Natsu whispers as he straightly gazes at the brown eyes of the blonde then looked down to her pink lips. When Lucy wouldn't answer him instantly, Natsu unconsciously steps closer, making his face even closer to the blonde. And without notice, he has tilted Lucy's face upward, pulling her up while he leans down. Not aware of what is happening, Natsu all knew that he just had to lean down and at least touch the pink lips of the blonde. And so, he let himself do it. While Lucy, she was just lost in a trance that she closes her eyes and waited for the soft touch on her lips.

"I didn't know that you two kiss in public," a teasing man voice suddenly boomed, making the two jumps out of their trance and look up to their intruder.

When Natsu and Lucy looked at their intruder, they saw a raven-haired man with a blue-haired woman clinging to his arm, "Hello Lucy-san!" the woman greeted  
"Juvia…" Lucy astonishingly called the name of her friend despite the redness on her cheeks  
"What the hell Ice princess?!" Natsu immediately growls at the man, who just chuckled at the red face of the pinkette  
"Wha-what are you two doing here?" Lucy hurriedly asks, trying to divert the topic  
"Oh, Juvia and Gray-sama just had dinner at a nearby French restaurant. Juvia has been craving for her home country's delicacies…" Juvia then sweetly smiles at her friends  
"Ahh, so you two usually date now?" Lucy simply trying to get back on her friends, who still had a smug look on their faces  
"Oh, Lucy-chan, you know how Juvia and Gray-sama always eat out even if Gray-sama hasn't accepted Juvia's love yet…" Juvia tightens her grip on Gray's arm and made Gray suddenly blush, "Are-are? Is Gray-sama blushing?" Juvia then tips toes as she pokes the tinted cheek of the man, who quickly brushes away the hand of the blunette, "Juvia stop,"  
"Ayiii~" Juvia cooed, "Gray-sama makes Juvia happy tonight!" Juvia then hugs the arm of the man before she contently rests her cheek to the bicep of Gray.

"So where the two of you _supposed_ to head to before you both decided to smooch?" Gray then gave a snickering look at Natsu  
"Shut up! We weren't smooching!" Natsu scowls back before he looks away anywhere aside from Lucy. Feeling embarrassed for even doing such thing to his best friend  
"We were heading home," Lucy calmly said to Gray after seeing how Natsu was avoiding her gaze. When Gray nodded, he knew that he has brought enough misery to his best friend/ enemy, and so he bid his friend goodbye, "Well, we better go. I have to drive Juvia back home. See you around Lucy. Good luck fire head!" and with that, Gray and Juvia turns to cross the road.

When Natsu and Lucy were left alone in the street once again, the two were now in an awkward situation. Unsure of how to explain what happened before Gray interrupted, the two just kept their gazes away from one another. But the longer they let the awkwardness exist, the more they didn't feel comfortable. So, Natsu did his best to act normal as he said, "Come on let me take you home…" and with that, Natsu started walking away.

Catching up to the pinkette, Lucy wanted to get mad for being left behind. But then she thought, _Shouldn't I be madder that Natsu tried to kiss me?_

"What?" Natsu suddenly looked at his side and saw the furrowed brows of the blonde, telling him that she was in deep thoughts  
"I didn't say anything," Lucy hastily denies, and when Natsu nodded they fell to another silent treatment.

Couldn't handle anymore the awkwardness, Natsu suddenly stops in his tracks and looks at the staggered blonde.

"Luce, can we just forget what happened? I think I just did that because of some little alcohol we drank back at the taco house" Natsu reasons out. Watching the face of the blonde, Natsu couldn't place if he saw a frown on Lucy's face or if he was just imagining it because when he blinked again, Lucy was smiling at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm quite aware now that you use public affection as a means to imply to people that we are engaged…don't worry, I don't mind" Lucy then taps the shoulder of the man before she walks past him and made bigger strides.

When Lucy was gaining distance, Natsu immediately catches up to her and without warning, Natsu holds onto the hand of the blonde and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Thanks, Luce…" Natsu said looking at the blonde who was glancing at their entwined hands. When she looked up to him, she gave a tight smile before looking away. Not wanting to see Lucy the way she was acting, Natsu gave another squeeze to Lucy's hand and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Why do you always hold my hand?" Lucy curiously asks back, looking straight into Natsu's onyx eyes. With the question of his best friend, Natsu lifted their entwined hands and gave it a good stare before answering, "Whenever I hold your hand, it always remind me of how small your hands are..."  
"Hey!" Lucy then pulls Natsu into a stop, "What's that suppose to mean?" She was then giving a menacing look to the pinkette but then he just chortled as he pulls her to continue to walk.  
"Well, what does small mean? Isn't-" Natsu answers but was quickly interrupted  
"I know what small is, baka! What I'm saying are you mocking my hand?" Lucy glares at the man next to her but being unfazed to her death glare, Natsu just chuckles again as he replies, "Who knows..."  
And with that, Lucy slaps the man on his shoulder. Not bothered by the physical attack of the blonde, Natsu just chuckles as he lifts his arm and drapes it over Lucy's shoulder while keeping their hands entwined.

Looking up to the pink-haired Dragneel, Lucy couldn't help but wonder why Natsu could be so insensitive whenever he acts like the way he does. Every time he interacts with her in a physical manner, she could feel her heart accelerate but then he still wouldn't notice.

"You have a monstrous hand..." Lucy blabbers while looking up at the man. And when Natsu grinned widely, he looked down at her and said, "Right—bwaah!" Natsu loudly shouts as he snappingly brought his other hand and wagged it to her face, making Lucy surprised and shrieked aloud in astonishment.

"What the hell Natsu! Stop that!" Lucy bellows back as she stopped and stomped her foot. Natsu just then laughs at his best friend. Looking down at her, he gave another heartfelt laughter before he wipes his eyes when tears began to form.

"Yeah, just keep laughing..." Lucy sarcastically said as she snarls at the pinkette, "one day I'll get you too"

Without warning, Natsu levels his head to Lucy's and gave a short distance between them, "Looking forward to it..." He whispers before he grins wide. Soon, Lucy pulls away from his hold and stumbled away from him, giving them a good distance. Their faces were too close and she could feel her cheeks warming up again. The incident moments ago all started with her cheeks burning and the next thing she knows, they were about to kiss. And the least thing she wants right now is for that to happen again.

"Baka," Lucy's only response as she continually felt her heart race. And so, without waiting, she turns and walks away from the pinkette. Getting the laugh out of his system, Natsu finally ended his laughter and soon chased after the blonde. After all, all he wanted was to walk her home as he ends his day.

Finally, the two arrived at the doorstep to Lucy's apartment. Natsu no longer stood next to the blonde as he just stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for his best friend to get inside, while Lucy fished out her keys to unlock her door. Once she opened it, she turned to look at Natsu and asked, "Are you coming in or are you going home?"  
"I better get home...I'm pretty sure Happy would be attacking me again for not coming home earlier to feed him," Natsu then smiled at the thought of his pet, which Lucy copied.  
"Alright," Lucy then descends the stairs and quickly gave a hug to Natsu, "Take care, okay..." Lucy then pulls away but kept her arms on top of Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu?"  
Tilting his head in wonder, Natsu replies, "Yeah?"  
"You know that in my job, we feature stories that are quite the topic of the people...right?" Lucy says, being shy about breaking to her best friend about one dilemma she has been thinking about. When Natsu nodded, she continued, "Well, we had a meeting this morning discussing our topics for the next three months and Ms. Enno decided that we feature power couples..."  
"Okay..." Natsu remarks, getting confused as to where Lucy was going  
"She wants us to feature your mom and dad...and so as my parents..." Lucy says, waiting for any violent reaction from her best friend but then Natsu just kept a confused look, "Okay...I don't think you have to worry about it. They'll be fine with it,"  
"Yeah, I guess so...but there is one more couple that Ms. Enno wants to feature..." Lucy then became silent as she watches the face of Natsu, "Well, who?" Natsu asks, quite impatiently  
"Us..." Lucy blurts out and Natsu was just silent. Lucy wasn't sure if it was because, Natsu was surprised or he didn't get it, "Okay. Let me make it clear...Ms. Enno wants _us_ ," Lucy then switches her point of a finger to herself and Natsu, "to be the cover feature of Fairy Tail mag for the month of June. We are to come out as an engaged couple"

With what Lucy said, Natsu just kept quiet as he pondered on the words of his best friend. He observed her face and waited for her to continue. But then the blonde just kept quiet as well and so, Natsu said, "Will it be okay with you?" He concerningly asks  
"Me?" Lucy points to herself, obviously shocked with the question  
"Yeah...I mean, it doesn't matter to me because all I care about is you," Natsu then gently took Lucy's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "As long as it's okay with you, I'm go for it. I wouldn't mind to be interviewed and stuff...Just make sure we're together when interviewed...I might mess up" Natsu then shyly chuckles which Lucy followed after.

When the two have calmed down, Lucy held Natsu's cheeks and directly said to him, "I can't believe I even felt nervous telling you that..." Lucy then squishes his cheeks making Natsu moan in agony and his lips started puckering. When Lucy laughed at the cute face of the pinkette, she releases her grip to his cheeks but kept her hands on it.

"It's better when we're together, right?" Lucy happily asks, smiling widely at her best friend. When Natsu grinned back, he nodded, and said, "Better when we're together..."

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The gentle morning sun seeps inside the room of Lucy, who was quietly waking up when the warmth of the day finally reaches her. Slowly sitting up on her bed, Lucy looked around her room then smiles to herself. As she glances around her room, she felt something she hasn't felt in days, the sense of serenity. With that building mood in her, she then stretches her arms over her head as she sighs in content, "Haaa…" she breathed out while dropping her arms back down to her lap, "I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed," she then smiles to herself once again before she joyfully pulls her blanket off her legs as she decides to stand from her bed.

Soon enough, Lucy starts her morning routine by going to the bathroom. She bathed and wrapped herself in her bathrobe after since she would be making herself a cup of coffee and a few toasts. With her feather-like steps, Lucy was undeniably in a good mood. All throughout her morning preparation, there hasn't been anything that made her irritated. And if she may think, she is loving this day for it is rare for her these days to feel great because of all the commotion she has made in her life.

Finally dressing up for work, Lucy slips onto her blue jeans while she began humming to some tune she has heard a few days ago. As she was about to wear her white sleeveless sheer top, her toaster suddenly rings, indicating that her bread was ready. So, just grabbing her top from the hanger, she left her room only wearing her jeans and black bra on.

As Lucy descends her stairs, Lucy was immediately startled when a voice suddenly spoke, "Have Gray been such an influence to you that you walk around your home half naked?"  
"Kyaa!" Lucy screeches in between the question that came from a man's voice while she grabs the railings of her stairs. When she gained balance, she stood up straight and glared at the person. Seeing that it was her infamous best friend, grinning back at her, she didn't stop herself as she shouts in frustration, "How the heck did you get in here?!"  
Natsu cringes at the loud voice of the blonde woman, who immediately descends the stairs after shouting at him. Stomping her feet as she walks towards him, Natsu slowly exposes his shoulder as he mentally prepared himself for the worst, especially whenever he surprises Lucy. As he waited for his shoulder to be slapped hard once she would stand before him, he was taken aback when nothing happened. So, slowly looking at the blonde next to him, Natsu curiously looked at the woman and asked, "Aren't you going to slap me or something?" he then studied the blonde-haired, annoyed woman, whose anger was directed towards him.

Natsu wanted to continuously ask his best friend why she hasn't slapped him after the unexpected visit he just did, but Lucy already sighs as she closes her eyes as if to calm herself. After the deep exhale of the woman, Natsu asked again and this time, Lucy was no longer looking annoyed.

"I don't want to ruin this day by getting mad," Lucy answers the persistent question of the pinkette. When Natsu couldn't exactly understand the meaning of Lucy's words, he began to ask again, "What's with this day, Luce?"  
"Nothing much," Lucy replies, shrugging her shoulder  
"Nothing? Then why are you being so nice to me?" Natsu then raises a brow at Lucy as he leans forward to the blonde, but then she steps backward as she points to herself  
"Me? Not nice? Since when am I not nice to you?" Lucy confidently looks at the pinkette who just scratched his head as he thought of an instance but nothing came to his mind  
"Never mind," Natsu suddenly injects as he shook his head, "I can't remember anything,"  
"Ha!" Lucy excitedly points at the pinkette as she slowly chuckles in triumph. As she stands straight, she places her hands on her hips as she proudly spoke, "Told ya, I have always been nice to you," Lucy then taps the shoulder of the pinkette who slightly flinch, imagining that he would be hit by Lucy, "So, Natsu, you want some toast?"  
"I took one already," Natsu replies, testing the patience of the blonde. When Lucy slowly turns to look at him, Natsu once again expected the worst, but then Lucy just smiled at him as she says, "No wonder I lost one piece of my toast," and with that Lucy turns to head inside her kitchen.

With the exit of the blonde, Natsu's eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't expecting that smile, rather he was expecting an outburst from her. So voicing out his wonder, he asked, "Luce, are you sick or something?"  
"Huh? Why?" Lucy turns her head for a moment to glance at Natsu before returning her attention back to her mug, which is being filled with black coffee  
"Well besides from walking around me, half naked, aren't you supposed to be pissed about me barging into your apartment?" Natsu replies as he rests his elbows on the counter and looked at the embarrassed look of the blonde.

Quickly wrapping her arms around her exposed chest, Lucy bashfully looked at Natsu. Trying to calm down her fast-beating heart, she tries to reason out, "I totally forgot I'm not wearing my blouse…" and with that, Lucy dashed to grab her white blouse placed over the counter next to Natsu, and immediately wears it. When she finished, she glared at the chuckling man before pointing a finger at him, "Don't you dare speak about this incident,"  
Surrendering to her threat, Natsu raised his both hands while keeping his laughter down, "Okay, I promise…" he then slowly puts his hands down but still kept his smile on his face, "Coffee?" he offered and Lucy just rolled her eyes as she changes the topic  
"So, why are you exactly at my apartment? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to work?"  
"I was but then I crossed by your street and decided to change route," Natsu nonchalantly answers before he bring his mug to his lips  
Turning around to face her best friend, Lucy raised her brow at him as she leans her body against the counter, "Your way to your office would not cross my street," Lucy comments and this caught Natsu red-handed  
"…really?" Natsu pretentiously answers and this made Lucy chuckle. Shaking her head, Lucy just returned her attention to her meal before she tells the pinkette to get ready.

"I should be going soon, are you almost done with your food?" Lucy asked as she walks to her sink to start washing her mug. Not noticing that Natsu has stood up from his seat and was already behind her, placing the mug he used in the sink, he suddenly spoke, "I'm done actually," Lucy whipped around, startled as she didn't expect him to be behind her  
"Woah, since when did you get here?" Lucy chuckling to herself after hearing what she said. Laughing along with his best friend, he just shrugs as he settles next to her, "Magic?" he said, then they laughed again.

Instead of answering back, Lucy handed Natsu a sponge for dishwashing, which Natsu raised and asked, "What is this for?"  
"It's for cleaning the dishes," Lucy replies as she took a towel to dry her hand  
"I know but why did you give it to me?" Natsu then stood up as if he was alarmed  
"Obviously, you'll wash the dishes," Lucy then grinned as she walks away from the sink and heads towards the stairs. As she was taking her steps, Natsu asks again, "Is this my punishment?"  
"May~be," Lucy chimes before disappearing inside her bedroom

Within a few minutes, Lucy was all set. She had her hair done, her light makeup and her things were in her hand already. As for Natsu, he was skimming through the latest issue of Fairy Tail Magazine, which featured the hottest band for the year. And if he was to comment, they were not that hot.

"Are you all settled?" Lucy asks as she descends the stairs while looking through her bag  
"Yeah, like hours ago…" Natsu said not looking up from reading the magazine  
"Are you saying I'm taking so long to prepare?" Lucy then halts in front of the man with her hands on her hips. As Natsu looks up, he had a smirk on his face as he denies Lucy's accusation, "I didn't say that…"  
"Whatever," Lucy then walks away from Natsu while the man stood up and followed after

As they were walking the halls towards the entrance of the apartment, Lucy looked over her shoulder as she asks the man behind her, "Are you busy today?"  
"Me?" Natsu points to himself, "Well besides from a meeting that I have missed already, no I'm not,"  
"Great!" Lucy claps as she turns to look at Natsu with a smile on her face then frowns suddenly, "Well, it's not really that great that you missed your meeting and stuff-"  
"Luce," Natsu cuts off as he grasps the shoulders of the blonde, who was unconsciously ranting, "you're ranting…" Natsu then grins at the blonde who widens her eyes in realization, "So why is it great that I'm not busy?"  
"Oh…well…I was thinking…" Lucy then trails off before she bites her lower lip and asked, "Will you come with me today?"  
"Uh…may I ask first, where are we going?" Natsu furrows his brows at the woman  
"To your ancestral house," Lucy then smiled sweetly at the man who just continuously found her suspicious  
"Is this still part of your fake engagement?"  
"What? No!" Lucy exclaims before she throws fits of laughter while holding onto him  
"Then why are we going there?" Natsu asks as he looks at the laughing blonde. When Lucy slowly calms down from her laughter, she stood up straight next to Natsu and answers, "Since Auntie Grandine and Uncle Igneel would be our first feature story for the next three months, I was thinking maybe we could find some old pictures and stuff, and a few back stories there,"  
"Ahh, this is for your story," Natsu then nods as he places his hand on the small back of the blonde while gently pushing her to move forward as he opens the door for the blonde, "Well then let's go,"  
"Really?!" Lucy childishly smiles and jumps in excitement as she watches Natsu nod in agreement. Soon, she wraps her arms around Natsu's as she descends the stairs along with the man, "Thank you!" She exclaims, Natsu then looks at her and replies, "No problem"

* * *

Layla Heartfilia, one of the influential women when it comes to the fashion industry. She was once the famous model for different designer brands until one day she made her own clothing line. Despite the gain of age, her beauty was still the same. Layla's beauty has been called 'timeless' for her looks when she was in her younger years were still the same, making her look like she never aged. She is a timid, sophisticated, and a gentle woman. She is loved by all not just by her friends and loved ones but even ordinary people because of her kind-heartedness.

"Ms. Layla, can I have a photo with you?" a woman working from Fairy Tail magazine asks permission to the beautiful blonde while walking the lobby of the building along with her  
"Of course," Layla replies, then stops her pace as she took a photo with the woman. After that picture, the bodyguard of Layla gently sets the fan aside to let the blonde beauty continue her walk, heading the elevator. Once they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, the bodyguard leans down a bit to whisper to the blonde woman.

"Ms. Layla, I suggest that you avoid taking pictures with these people for your safety," the guard then stands up straight  
"That's nonsense Capricorn. These people mean no harm to me," Layla then glanced at her guard before placing her hand on his shoulder, "I know what my husband said to you. So, I'll repeat what I said to him, you shouldn't be all too stiff about these people because they are as lovely as ever,"  
"And Sir Jude is right, you are too kind to be suspicious of others," Capricorn replies without looking at the blonde woman. Then soon, the elevator came and he immediately nudges the woman gently to step inside first, and without further ado, the elevator closed and headed up.

Once the elevator arrived the 15th floor, the whole group inside the small contraption steps out. Guards were all in alert as Layla gracefully walks the department floor. Soon enough, Layla was greeted by a receptionist who was holding a cup of coffee. Seeing the sudden appearance of the blonde model, Coco, the receptionist quickly squeals in excitement.

"Kyaaaa!" Coco screeches as she fan-girl right in front of Layla. Soon enough, other employees from that floor step out of their cubicles to take a peek in the reception area. And with that, employees rushed out of their office to greet the famous entrepreneur but they didn't get past easily from the security of the blonde.

"Sorry, dear to break this moment, but may I ask for Ms. Lucy Heartfilia?" Layla softly requests the receptionist, who immediately stops in her fangirling  
"Ms. Lucy?" Coco repeats  
"Yes, she's my daughter…" Layla sweetly smiled and soon the receptionist squeals again in excitement

As the commotion continued, Enno, the editor-in-chief suddenly steps out of her office to see what the disturbance was all about. And the moment she was in the reception area, she sees the famous blonde.

"Oh, my goodness, Ms. Layla Heartfilia?" Enno calls as she swiftly avoided people to get in front of the blonde  
"Hi, Enno-san, long time no see…" Layla greets and soon the two hugged one another. When they pulled apart, Enno began to ask, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, just visiting my daughter," Layla then smiles before her eyes roamed around the place. But no matter how much she look she couldn't find any familiar blonde girl  
"Oh, Lucy? She texted me that she would be having a field work today for her story," Enno said as she assisted the blonde woman to get past the crowd. Soon, they were in the office of Enno and the editor courteously offered tea.

As she places the tea cup in front of the blonde, Enno began the conversation, "I can't believe your daughter is getting married,"  
"Oh yes. We didn't even know that Lucy and Natsu were even a couple," Layla reveals before she and Enno laughs together  
"Who would have thought," Enno shakes her head as she takes a seat in front of the blonde, "I've seen Natsu drop by the office many times to pick up Lucy after work. But I've never thought it was him doing that as a boyfriend because Lucy would continuously say that Natsu was just a friend,"  
"I guess they have been secretly dating behind everybody's back," Layla then takes the cup to take a sip. After her drink, she sighs in relief before placing the cup back to its plate, "Now, my daughter is getting married in three months,"  
"Three months? Really?" Enno expresses her disbelief, "Oh my god, then that's perfect because, during our meeting a few days ago for our three-month planning, we all agreed that Lucy and Natsu would be our June cover issue,"  
"Really?" Layla smiles excitedly  
"Yeah, even you and Jude would be covering the May issue," Enno adds, then sees Layla nods her head  
"Yes, I've been called by Levy the other day about it,"  
"Well then, I'd like to attend your interview, if you don't mind," Enno politely smiles at the blonde model who sweetly smiles back and said, "Why of course, you are always welcome,"  
"Fantastic!" and the two chuckles together.

After some time of chatting, Enno and Layla bid goodbye. Despite not being able to meet her daughter, Layla was suggested to text the blonde feature writer instead if she wanted to contact her. So, soon enough Layla left the Fairy Tail building and headed to the Dragon Empire group.

Later then, Layla reached her destination and was able to meet Grandine. The two spent the morning talking together about the upcoming interview for Fairy Tail Magazine. They were expressing their excitement and curiosity about what the topic would be all about until their conversation ends with their children.

"By the way, Layla," Grandine waves her hand as if she was brushing the previous topic away, "Have you called the wedding planner?"  
Layla then becomes silent before she sighs and shook her head, "No, I haven't"  
"Why?" Grandine asks back in confusion, "I thought we would be helping Lucy plan the wedding?"  
"Do you remember the other day when we overwhelmed her with all our 'voluntary ideas'?" Layla quotes with her fingers and Grandine nods in remembrance, "Well, I don't want to overwhelm Lucy again. I know my daughter. When she becomes uncomfortable with all the attention and the unwanted help that she gets, she could become so distant, until one day she'd just shut you out,"  
"So, you mean, you're letting Natsu and Lucy plan their own wedding at their own pace?" Grandine clarifies and when Layla nodded, she gulped in nervousness and shakily takes the cup of tea in front of her to take a sip. After she did, she exhaled to calm her nerves and spoke again, "Okay, I'll trust you with this decision Layla. I just do hope that the two do get married in three months- I mean-I trust Lucy, but not my son!"  
Chuckling at first at her blue-haired friend, Layla shook her head before she places her hand over Grandine's shaking hand, "Dine, relax. We got Lucy for that," and with that, the two women laughed as they finally relaxed, "You're right. Why am I worrying at the first place,"  
"I guess we're just excited?" Layla guesses and Grandine chortles in confirmation  
"I sure am…so, you'll be handing the wedding list preparation to Lucy?" Grandine asks  
"Yep," Layla then pulls out her phone as she opens an application to open a document. When the document was set, she presses send and it was delivered straight to Lucy's email, "I just did.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Gajeel asks as he looked at the blue-haired petite girl chuckling on her seat while they were having their lunch

"Nothing…" Levy replies back, her attention was still on her phone. Levy then chuckles again as she swipes her finger across the screen of her phone. When suddenly her mobile was forcibly taken from her hand making her yelp in surprise, "Hey! Gajeel! Give that back!" Levy bellows as she leans forward to take her phone back  
"No way! What are you looking at? Is this some weird guy?" Gajeel randomly questions as he lifts his arm above his head to avoid Levy getting her phone back. When he turns to the side to look into Levy's phone, he was suddenly dumbstruck with what he saw, "What the…" he trails off, and that made Levy chuckle a bit  
"You can say it's a weird guy…a pretty young weird boy," Levy then fully smiles when Gajeel turns to face her with a blush on his cheek  
"Who the hell gave you these pictures?" Gajeel asks, annoyingly embarrassed after seeing his self-young pictures in Levy's phone  
"Lucy…" Levy answers still with a smile on her face since she was finding this situation amusing. It was rare for Gajeel to be blushing and to be embarrassed, so Levy was thinking to prolong this moment  
"How the hell did Lucy get these pictures?! These are only found in our ancestral home!"  
"Well because she is there," Levy then grins as she gently pushes her empty plate to place her crossed arms over the table, "And guess who's with her?"  
"Salamander," Gajeel growls when suddenly he hears Levy laugh. So, looking back at the blunette, Gajeel's anger disperses as he continued to watch the blunette chuckle. When she calmed down, Levy finally noticed the gaze that Gajeel was giving her  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Levy then places her hands on her face to feel if there was any food stuck on her. When Gajeel shook his head, he said, "No, you look pretty…"  
Levy suddenly blushes at the comment of the tall guy, who also blushed at the realization of what he said. So quickly he changes what he said, "I mean you-you…you're good. You have a clean face…"  
"Ah…okay…" Levy then lowers down her hands back to her lap as she tried to stop her reddening face, "Thank you…for telling me I have a clean face,"  
"Yeah…you do…I mean your welcome," Gajeel replies then looks away as he mentally scolded himself. When he had enough cussing to himself, he looks back at Levy and asks before he began to eat again, "So why are Lucy and Salamander at our ancestral house?"  
"Oh, Lucy said she wanted to do some research about your family tree for our April issue. And she happens to cross by your childhood pictures with Natsu and she wanted me to have a picture of you…" Levy then trails off when she thought she sounded quite infatuated with the man in front of her, "I mean, I don't have to have a picture of you…I just…she just sent it and…umm…yeah!" Levy then awkwardly laughs at herself

Seeing the way Levy was acting, Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle at what he was seeing. He knows that Levy could really be adorable but seeing her embarrassed about wanting to have an old picture of himself was way cuter than he thought.

"So you're keeping those pictures on your phone?" Gajeel then smirks when he saw Levy turn red and her eyes grew wide  
"No! I mean, it's not because it's ugly or something…I'm just…if you don't want me to keep it, it's fine," Levy then kept her mouth shut when she thought she was beginning to sound ridiculous  
"No, it's fine…just make sure you keep it for yourself…" Gajeel then looks down to his lap as he felt his cheeks warm up. When he knew that Levy was looking straight at him, he tried to keep his voice in a natural tone as he speaks again, "You could stare at it for all I care,"  
"Oh…okay…" Levy trails off as she looks around the restaurant they were both eating at. When she thought hard about what Gajeel said, she quickly looked back at the man and said, "Just to make it clear, I'm not going to stare at it because it's cute…just gonna glance at it…"  
Gajeel then looks up at Levy and furrowed his brows, "Okay…if you say so,"  
"I'm serious. This," Levy then encircles her face with her point finger, "…is my serious face,"  
"Okay. I believe ya," Gajeel replies as he raises his hands up  
"Good," Levy then smiles at the man in front of her before she watches Gajeel raise his hand up and snap his finger. Soon, a waiter looks at their way and Gajeel makes a box with his finger.

* * *

Lucy walks the wide backyard of the Dragneel ancestral home with her eyes closed. She was feeling the warm breeze of March flowing around her as she imagined she was in paradise. The place smelled sweet because of the flowers planted in the backyard. It wasn't that hot since a huge tree was planted in the middle of the yard, serving as a big shade for anyone who would like to stay to rest.

"You know, I imagined you would actually do that once you stepped out in the backyard," Natsu says as he slowly descends the short stairs to take a seat. Hearing the voice of her best friend, Lucy immediately opens her eyes and turns around to look at Natsu  
"Why'd you think that?" Lucy questions before she walks back to the porch to sit next to the pinkette  
"I don't know," Natsu shrugs, "It just seems like it would be you," Natsu then looks at the blonde who was now sitting next to him  
Giggling at the comment of her best friend, Lucy eyed the man next to her first before she looks back at the wide yard, "I can't believe that you grew up here…No wonder you're a hyperactive kid,"  
"I'm not hyperactive," Natsu denies as he scrunched his forehead, but Lucy just snickered at him  
"Yeah right. It's like your saying you don't like meat, which is so not true," Lucy then laughs as she glances at the pinkette who pouted at her comment. With Natsu looking adorable with his puckered lips, Lucy nudges the pinkette before she drapes her arm around Natsu's shoulder, "But that's what make you so fun to be with. There is no day with you that I didn't laugh," Lucy then smiles genuinely at the man, who returned the smile  
"Well, I like making you laugh," Natsu replies back and somehow Lucy was awestruck with Natsu's words. Slowly, she takes her arm away and tuck it over her lap as she looks away from the pinkette  
"Thanks," mutters Lucy, knowing that Natsu will still be able to hear it.

Silence then grew between them, as Lucy just kept her attention to the view in front of her while Natsu watched the clouds move. For some odd reason, they became silent but they were just thankful enough that the air between them was not too awkward.

"Mom would love to have the photo shoot here," Natsu suddenly states, still keeping his gaze on the sky  
"Really? Why?" Lucy asks back as she finally looks at Natsu  
"When mom first came to this house, dad immediately brought her out here because he wanted to impress mom," Natsu then looks down to Lucy with a smile on his face as he continues his tale, "Mom was like really amazed with the garden because dad filled it with small lights and jar lanterns. The moment dad saw mom standing in front of him," Natsu then chuckles making Lucy raise her brow, "He what?" Lucy curiously asks to make Natsu continue  
"It's corny, never mind…" Natsu shook his head but then Lucy shakes him to make him continue, "No, tell me, I want to know,"  
Natsu looks at Lucy before he sighs and continues as he looks away, "Fine…the moment dad saw mom stand in front of him, he thought, mom was the one. The woman that he would be marrying and staying with his whole life. So, he thought he should do what needs to be done to seal his destiny. He stepped close to mom and he said, I love you," Natsu said the last three words looking at Lucy, who suddenly blushed at the words of her best friend, despite knowing it was not for her but just a story being told. But still, no matter how much she tells herself to stop, she just couldn't help but feel something tingling in her heart  
"…that's so sweet," Lucy finally utters after realizing she has stared at Natsu long enough after hearing the last three words, "I mean," Lucy looks away to hide somehow her flushed face, "a young Igneel seals his destiny right when he saw your mom stand in front of him,"  
"Yeah…dad is a love struck for mom," Natsu then chuckles, which influenced Lucy. When they have slowed down in their laughter, Lucy asks, "Have you found someone whom you want to seal your destiny with?"  
Natsu curiously looks at the blonde, who immediately turns red. So in defense, Lucy shook her hand as if to dismiss her question, "Never mind! Forget that I asked!"  
Natsu then chuckles at the blonde before nudging the embarrassed lady and answers her question, "Of course I did," he then turns his gaze to the beauty who was suddenly speechless, "You know that right?"  
"Wait so…you…have a girl waiting?" Lucy asks, slowly mumbling her words  
"Not really waiting…but…hey, you okay?" Natsu suddenly turns to fully face the blonde who was suddenly pale-skinned  
"Huh?" Lucy confusingly looked at Natsu, "Me? Y-yeah…I'm good," and with that she stood up and stepped away from Natsu, "You know what, I should start roaming around the house again…um, see ya," and with that she slips inside back to the house, leaving Natsu confused.

"Huh…" Natsu sighs, still confused to what happened, "Lucy's being weird again…" Natsu remarks as he stares at the opened slide door

* * *

Erza Scarlet is the pastry chef of a known restaurant somewhere in Magnolia. And currently, she is on the verge of exploding as she listens to the manager's complain about having a shortage of strawberry shortcakes in the restaurant.

"You've done it again!" the black-haired woman shouts with her wide eyes, "Scarlet! How many times do I have to tell you that you _must_ make strawberry shortcakes more than you could eat in this place?!"  
The manager then stabs her finger into the clipboard she is holding onto, to tell the red-head that she is in big trouble, "Do you know how much a strawberry shortcake costs in this place?! From all the slices you have eaten, you owe this restaurant more than you earn in this place!"  
"Manager Kikyo, look," Erza sternly calls to the mad woman, who had her brows raise at the mention of her name, "I'm sorry for eating those _leftover_ cakes. I only want to serve freshly baked cakes and unfortunately, your restaurant ran out of ingredients for a strawberry shortcake. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll just have to head to the market and get _your_ ingredients for _your_ favorite cake," and with that, Erza pulls her apron and throws it hard to her kitchen table, which startled the manager when the kitchen wares rattled.

Without hesitation, Erza steps away from the manager and takes her bag to leave the kitchen. And without further ado, she was out of the restaurant, fuming in anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza bellows loudly just outside the doors of the restaurant before throwing her arms and legs to release her anger. When suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "For some odd reason, you still look adorable acting like that,"  
This made Erza stop from her berserk act and turn to look at the newly arrived person. As she turns, her cheeks suddenly turns red as she saw the man she has been in love with ever since  
"Jellal," Erza sighs his name after seeing him smile back at her, "Wha-what are you doing here?"  
"No reason really…" Jellal said as he walks closer to his scarlet woman, "I just miss my girlfriend," then he leans to plant a soft kiss to Erza's lips, which made her even more flushed. When the man pulled away, he shoves his hands into his pants' pocket and looked straight to Erza's eyes, "So why are you throwing fits in the air?"  
"Who? Me?" Erza bashfully then points to herself, "I wasn't throwing fits…" she denies before she looks away from her boyfriend, who only snickered at her poor denial  
"Alright, tell me…" Jellal then holds the shoulder of the woman who returns her gaze back at the blue-haired man. Sighing after, Erza tells the truth to Jellal who only nodded in understanding then chuckles after.

"Jellal, I'm serious, I hate manager Kikyo…" Erza then folds her arms across her chest before she turns to walk and head towards the market, "She's nosy, bossy, childish, and greedy…"

"Which could be like you at times…" Jellal comments and this made Erza whip her head to glare at the man walking next to her  
"I am not," Erza denies despite her red cheeks that were giving her away after thinking that it was true. Instead of answering immediately, Jellal just chuckles and pulls the arm of the woman to entwine his hand with the scarlet-haired woman. When he knew that Erza was looking at him, he gave a sweet look to her and said, "If you say so…" then gives a soft squeeze to her hand before he asks, "So, where are we heading?"  
"To the market," Erza gleefully replies as she wraps her arms around Jellal's

Soon the lovers were at the market and strolled inside to buy the necessary ingredients for the cake that Erza needs to bake immediately once she gets back to the restaurant. As they walked the aisle for the sweeteners, Erza suddenly realized that her boyfriend might need to get back to work, after all, he is a prosecutor of Magnolia.

"Am I taking so much of your time?" Erza suddenly asks as she turns her head to look at her boyfriend. Surprisingly for her, she saw Jellal's face was calm, which is usual whenever they were together but still, she knew that he should be in serious mode because he was just at work a few minutes ago  
"No, I enjoy doing this with you," Jellal replies to Erza, who only raised her brow in confusion  
"Is there are a problem?" Erza then stops from her pace to take a step closer to her man and make him confess anything he should be confessing  
"No. Why'd you think that?" Jellal calmly asks back as he tucks a stray hair behind Erza's ear to keep it away from her face  
"Because you're here with me right now when you should be at your office, getting mad about a case...or something like that," Erza then shrugs as she watches the man chuckle  
"Let's just say I don't feel like dwelling with cases right now. Instead, I want to spend my time with you," Jellal then wraps an arm around Erza's shoulder, making her turn to face the direction they were heading moments ago. As Jellal guides them to walk again, Erza couldn't help but raise a brow at the man next to her, "I promise to tell you anything that is troubling me, remember?"  
"Yes...so is there anything troubling you?" Erza persistently asks  
Sighing in defeat, Jellal closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again and smile at his girlfriend, "Yes there is,"  
Erza then stops from her track and faced her boyfriend, "What?" she eagerly questions, which only made the blue-haired man chortle  
"I'm having trouble with making time for my girlfriend..." He said with a sweet smile on his face. Once Erza hears the problem of the man, she couldn't help but blush but it didn't end so fast, as Jellal adds, "She may not say it but I know deep down, she wants to spend a day just the two of us. So, what can I do to make it up to her?"  
Without hesitation, Erza then tiptoes to kiss the man in front of her. It was just a peck on the lips, but still, it made Erza blush.

"There is nothing to make up for me. The fact that it has been troubling you and you showing me the effort of trying to spend more time with me is enough for me," Erza says after she has pulled away. As they smile at one another, soon they were leaning towards each other again.

Erza wraps her arms around Jellal's neck to pull him closer as they lean and kiss. Compared to the flimsy kiss they had moments ago, Erza decides to have this intimate gesture be on the next level. So, the second their lips grazed one another, Erza quickly crashes her lips fervently to Jellal's. At first, it took him by surprise knowing that Erza was not the PDA type woman. But since it was her initiation, he gladly took the chance.

So the next thing happened was Jellal wrapping his arms around Erza's waist and pull her closer to his chest. Hearing the scarlet woman sighing in content once she was pressed against him, Jellal couldn't help but feel something ignite inside his body. Acting upon his instincts, he ran his tongue over the lower lips of Erza, internally asking her to open her lips. Feeling the velvety muscle tease her lips, Erza moans again in pleasure. So, she willingly opens her mouth to let Jellal have a battle of the tongue with her. When suddenly, her phone rang.

Despite the ringing of her phone, Erza chose to ignore it and just continue her make out with her boyfriend. They were getting hot with one another, especially when they would occasionally moan in satisfaction. It's a sweet sound for them, mainly for Jellal. But no matter how sweet it was, it was continuously being interrupted by the sound of Erza's ringing phone, and Jellal couldn't take it anymore.

So, slowly pulling away, the lovers became breathless. They had their eyes closed as their smiles were evidently stuck on their faces. When Erza began to lean in again, Jellal quickly pulls back as he cups Erza's cheeks, "I think you should answer that," he said, pertaining to the resounding sound of Erza's phone. Erza didn't stop herself from pouting as she felt slightly disappointed that her man stopped kissing her just because of her phone  
"But-" Erza starts to reason out but was quickly stopped when she was pecked with a feathery kiss on her lips by Jellal  
"Come on. It might be important," he said before he smiles at the whining woman

Pulling her phone out, Erza threatens while keeping her gaze at her smiling boyfriend, "Whoever this person calling me must have a good reason to call or else…" She then swipes her finger across the screen of her phone  
"Hello," She sternly greets, still keeping her glare steady to Jellal  
 _"Finally! I thought you'd never answer Erza!"_ a familiar female voice enthusiastically exclaims once she hears Erza speak  
"Who's this? Lucy?" Erza questioningly replies  
 _"Yes. Erza I have a problem,"_ Lucy quickly answers but later on regrets her choice of words as she sounded defeated, making the scarlet-haired woman raise her brow  
"What happened?" Erza firmly asks as she stood up straight and somehow it alarmed the blue-haired man in front of her  
 _"Well…it's not really about me…it's Natsu,"_ Lucy suddenly mumbles softly

With the mention of the pinkette's name and with the idea of him being a problem, Erza couldn't help but scowl as she replies, "What did he do this time?"  
Lucy audibly swallows on nervousness as she hears the threatening voice of her friend, _"I-it's not what he did…it's more of what he has now…"_  
"I don't get it, Lucy, did he steal something from you?" Erza confusingly asks back as she watches Jellal tilt his head in wonder  
 _"No but…"_ Lucy then trails off as she groans in desperation, _"Did you know that Natsu has a girlfriend?"_  
Erza then choked on her own spit as her eyes widen, "What?!" She shouts, making the man startled with the sudden outburst. Curious to what is happening, Jellal quietly asks the scarlet, "What's happening?"  
Instead of answering the man, Erza just raised her hand as a gesture to wait as she answers Lucy again, "Wait, who told you he has a girlfriend? And since when?"  
 _"He just told me now…"_ Lucy said with desperation in her voice  
"Really? As in like, he said that he has a girlfriend?" Erza then looks at Jellal as she mouthed out that Natsu has a girlfriend that they never knew. Shocked at the news, Jellal widens his eyes too as he spoke his mind, "Since when did Natsu have a girlfriend? He never mentioned anything about it,"  
"I don't know," Erza replies to her boyfriend  
 _"What?"_ Lucy suddenly asks, making Erza snap out and realized that Lucy heard her speak  
"Sorry, it's Jellal. He's also surprised about Natsu having a girlfriend," Erza then rolls her eyes as she leans to one leg and placed a hand on her hip  
 _"You're with him now? Did I disturb you two?"_ Lucy suddenly shy about the idea that she interrupted their time  
"Yeah…pretty much…but it's fine, we were just making out-" Erza bluntly says making Lucy screech in surprise  
 _"Oh goodness! Erza, I didn't need to know that,"_ Lucy replies hysterically  
"What, I was just telling you," Erza defends, making Jellal shake his head in disbelief  
 _"You know what, I'm sorry for disturbing you two. I should go, I'll…I'll find a way to solve this…"_ Lucy then became silent, making Erza somehow guilty, "No, it's fine, really…what can I do to help?"  
 _"No, I'm good…I guess, I just have to talk to Natsu again…just have to clear things up with him,"_ Lucy then sighs, _"Well, I should go now. Thanks for hearing me out, bye!"_ and with that the call ends.

As Erza pulls the phone away from her ear, she looks up at the man in front of her then shrugs as she says, "Who would have thought Natsu has a girlfriend…"  
"Are you sure about that? Maybe Lucy misheard him…" Jellal then turns to continue walking, along with Erza who was now silent after hearing the news  
"I don't know…maybe…I hope…" Erza then looks at Jellal, who was smiling sweetly at her, "I just do hope that Natsu has no girlfriend or else this fake engagement will be jeopardized,"  
"Oh, I thought you'd say, you hope that Natsu has no girlfriend so that he and Lucy could end up together for real," Jellal then chuckles before he looks at the woman next to him who only rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

The sun was setting down when Natsu and Lucy were on their way home after spending most of their day at the ancestral house of the Dragneel family. After the talk that Lucy and Natsu had in the backyard, the two became silent all throughout the day.

Lucy has been dying to ask Natsu who was he in a relationship with because she really didn't have a clue. At some point, she was also feeling sad to realize that she didn't know anything about it, after all, they were best friends. She didn't understand why Natsu had to keep it from her and why to discover only now when they were actually in a fake engagement.

Taking a short glance at the pink-haired driver, Natsu was silently concentrating on driving. He looked like he was in deep thoughts and Lucy couldn't help but question why he was thinking deep.

"What are you thinking?" Lucy asks as she turns in her seat and faces him. As Natsu turns his head to look at Lucy before looking back at the road, he answered, "Oh uh…nothing,"  
"Psh," Lucy then chuckles before she gently punches the shoulder of the man, "yeah right…really what were you thinking so hard about?"  
"…well, I was thinking if I said something wrong to you…" Natsu then gave a short glance before he looks away and continued, "It's just that, all of a sudden you started avoiding at the house. Did I say something bad?" Natsu then steps on the break as he slows down for the stoplight, then he looked at Lucy who was tight-lipped  
"Luce, be honest," Natsu pleads as he kept his attention to the blonde  
"…no…" Lucy finally spoke before she turned in her seat to face the road  
"Then why were you avoiding at the house?" Natsu asks again  
"…I wasn't," Lucy then looked at Natsu. But Natsu was not convinced at all, and so, Lucy sighs as she looks away and answered once more, "Okay maybe a little…but it wasn't because you said something bad…it's just that, I never knew you have a girlfriend and now-"  
"Wait-girlfriend?" Natsu interrupts but Lucy seemed not to hear him for she just went on and on about him being in a relationship, "Luce, wait!" Natsu exclaimed louder, snapping Lucy out of her rant  
Before Natsu could question, Lucy saw the green-light and quickly taps the man on the shoulder as she said, "its greenlight," sighing in frustration Natsu looked back at the road and began driving again.

They were close by the apartment of the blonde when they had that conversation and Natsu has been feeling restless since then because he had something to say to Lucy, but he would always be interrupted.

So, the moment they arrived at the driveway of Lucy, he knew that he would probably be interrupted again by Lucy. And as expected, Lucy did by immediately bidding goodbye to him as she opens her door.

"Wait, Luce," Natsu says as he quickly grabs the wrist of the blonde who looked back at him after being halted  
"Yeah?" Lucy replies, trying to keep herself calm  
"Can I come in for a moment?" Natsu requests and Lucy had to think long before she spoke again  
"…okay," she replies, then Natsu sets free her wrist as he opens his own door to step out as well

When they were finally inside, Lucy didn't stop at her living room and instead headed up to her room immediately, while Natsu stayed by the living room and waited for his blonde friend. Natsu was determined to speak his mind and clear anything that was misunderstood. There was something Lucy said that was not right and he needed to fix it. But the moment Lucy came down from her room, she already had furrowed brows and an annoyed look.

"What's wrong?" Natsu questions as he stood up from the couch and waited for Lucy to settle down next to him  
"Mama texted me and said she sent something in my email," Lucy answers, keeping her gaze on her phone as she kept on rereading the message  
"Oh…then why are you scowling?" Natsu asks again as he finally took a seat with Lucy on the couch  
"She said it was urgent," Lucy replies when suddenly her phone rang and her mother's name was on her screen. Despite the hesitation to answer, she still did.

"Hello?"  
 _"Hi dear,"_ Layla greets back with her usual sweet voice, _"Did you receive my message?"_  
"Uh, yeah…" Lucy answers before looking at Natsu who was curiously looking back at her, "Hey, mama, what is this email about?"  
 _"Oh, it's about the wedding,"_ Layla nonchalantly replies, making Lucy widen her eyes in alarm at the word 'wedding'  
"Wedding?!" Lucy suddenly exclaims too loud, startling the pinkette, "What's going on?" Natsu mouthed at the blonde but Lucy just shook her head as she concentrated with her conversation with her mother, "What about the wedding?" She continues to ask  
 _"Ah, Grandine and I agreed to let you and Natsu plan your own wedding instead of pressuring you to answer all our questions about the wedding,"_ Layla then chuckles at the other side of the call before she continues, " _The last time we asked you about the progress of the planning, you were so shocked that you couldn't answer us,"_

Lucy then remembers that day when her mother and _soon_ mother-in-law came to office and began asking her about the theme, the date and all other details about the wedding.

"Oh…right…" Lucy then trails off. When she looked at Natsu who was already pouting after being continuously ignored, Lucy finally gave Natsu a hint and mouth out about her mom asking about the wedding, and all Natsu could reply was a big 'oh'

" _Lucy?"_ Layla suddenly calls, making the blonde snap her attention back to her mother  
"Yes, mama?" Lucy sweetly replies  
 _"Can I just ask you one thing?"_ Layla questions with shyness in her voice  
"Yeah, sure…" Lucy then raised her brow as she waited for Layla to ask  
 _"Are you sure you can do the wedding in three months?"_  
"Yeah…why?"  
 _"Are you rushing this wedding because you're pregnant?"_  
"What?!" Lucy loudly bellows, even louder than her scream moments ago, "What did she say?" Natsu quietly asks the blonde but Natsu was immediately shoved in the face to keep him shut  
"Mama! Of course not!" Lucy denies as she turns away from Natsu to hide her burning cheeks, "I-I'm…not pregnant," Lucy mumbles quietly to avoid Natsu hearing it, but still, the pinkette heard it  
 _"Oh good…well, it's not that I don't like grandchildren because I actually like one already-"_  
"Mama!"  
 _"But if you're rushing this wedding just to hide your baby bump, we can always postpone it and wait for the baby to come out first then get your wedding done, what do you think?"_ Layla finally finished with her gleeful voice.  
With her furious blush, Lucy couldn't believe her mother was thinking way too much of this fake engagement. But who was she to blame, after all, the fake wedding just suddenly came out of nowhere,  
"Mama trust me…I'm not," Lucy then held her breath for a moment as she waited for her mother to reply. When Layla agrees to her words, Lucy finally sighs before she began to bid her mother goodbye.

When Lucy has finally settled her phone down to the coffee table, she sighs in defeat and slumps back to the couch as she stares at the ceiling. Still baffled with what she heard, Lucy couldn't bring to tell Natsu how the conversation went.

"I heard the word pregnant…" Natsu suddenly states making Lucy sit up straight and gaze at the pinkette, "Who's pregnant?"  
"No one!" Lucy quickly answers as she waves her hand to dismiss the thought, "Forget what you heard! Okay?"  
"…Okay…" Natsu then leans back as he watches the blonde sigh again in frustration, "So…about the email?"  
"Right!" Lucy then stood up and took her laptop from her working table and quickly returns to the couch, "Mama told me that she sent an email regarding the wedding plan…or something like that," Lucy then began to fumble with her computer and soon an email was opened.

It took Lucy by surprise to see a legit document about all the wedding preparations needed to be done. She swallowed hard as she stares at a long list of what needs to be accomplished.

"Oh god…" Lucy expresses her frustration as she stares at the open file  
"What is it?" Natsu leans close and checks out the screen, only to see a long list of words he didn't care about, "What is a guest list for?"  
Lucy then turns her head to face her best friend, "It's the list whom we will be inviting…"  
"Ahhh…Wedding theme? Oh! We can use the stone age theme! Do you remember our costume last Halloween party?" Natsu giddily exclaims, making Lucy slap her palm against her forehead  
"And here I thought it will be easier if we did the planning…" Lucy mumbles to herself before she drops her back to the couch. When she did, she had her eyes close, trying to calm her raging nerves.

Watching Lucy furrow her brows, Natsu suddenly felt guilty because he couldn't make Lucy less stressed. And so, he resorts to the personal touch.

Natsu leaning back to the couch and gently pulls the head of the blonde to make it rest on his shoulder. Lucy was surprised at first but then she let it be as she found more comfort in Natsu's shoulder. As she sighs in content, Natsu began to speak, "You shouldn't carry all the load of this lie…"  
"But I should…I started this lie…" Lucy counters, sounding like she is about to cry  
"And I agreed to help out…" Natsu then looks down, only to see teary brown eyes staring back at him, "From now on, we work as a pair…like the usual. If you have to plan this wedding in full details…then count me in," Natsu then cups the cheek of the blonde as he gives a light kiss to her forehead  
"Thank you, Natsu…" Lucy whispers as she kept her eyes close  
"Always…"

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nothing seems right for Lucy anymore. After last night, she just doesn't know what to do anymore. She was given a list of the wedding details that her mother and Aunt Grandine expect her to accomplish in the coming three months. Having that list just gives her the worst headache in her life. At one point, she wished she said yes to her mother that she was pregnant so that she didn't have to plan for the wedding. But then again, it was harder to pretend to be pregnant than to be a fake engaged woman.

So as Lucy headed for her work with a piece of paper in her hand, she couldn't help but grip it too tight, almost making it crumpled. Bringing that list to her vision, Lucy suddenly growls at the paper, while other people she passes by, look at her curiously. But she didn't give a shit because she had some wedding details to finish.

When she reached the Fairy Tail publication, she barely gave attention to the people who greeted her that morning. She had a lot of things running in her head, like pulling off a list of people she has to invite for her fake wedding. So, she just immediately heads to her office and drops her things to her table. As she sighs and sits down on her computer chair to rest her head to the headrest of her chair, she let herself groan to her headache she had since she woke up, making her a little grumpy.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy suddenly greets once she opens the door to the blonde's office. As she sticks her head inside the office of the feature writer, she quickly noticed how Lucy was looking distressed. Tilting her head in confusion, she asks, "Hey, are you okay?" she then steps inside and finally Lucy opened her eyes to regard the blunette.

"I don't think so…" Lucy then sits up to lean to her table and massage her temple, "I have the worst headache ever…"  
"Should I get you meds?" Levy asks concernedly. When she expects the blonde to accept her offer, she was worried when Lucy shook her head, "But Lu, you look…" Levy then trails off, unsure if she should mention how Lucy was looking so unpleasant  
"What do I look?" Lucy suddenly lifts her head to look at her blue-haired friend, who just laughed awkwardly and said, "Great!"  
"Great? But you sounded like I was looking like some humongous monster who came out of the dumpster," Lucy then became teary eyed as she didn't know where her words came from  
"I…didn't say that…" Levy furrowed her brow as she was really confused to why Lucy was acting the way she was, "Are you on your period or something?"  
"I wish I was!" Lucy then slumps forward as she wailed in frustration  
"Wait… you pregnant or something? Is this some mood swings from a pregnant lady?" Levy asks as steps forward to skeptically look at the blonde, who surprisingly looks back at her  
"What is with people about me being pregnant?!" Lucy shouts, too loud for her own good. And soon, everyone outside her door started mumbling the word 'pregnant'. With these curious people, Lucy couldn't help but groan in irritation. So, pushing her chair back, she stomps her way to her door and opened it to shout, "I'm not pregnant! So quit asking!" then she slams the door as she heaved heavily.

"I think…you're overreacting," Levy then places her hand on Lucy's shoulder and guided her back to her computer chair to make her relax. When Lucy finally breathe in and breathe out, Levy took it as a sign to ask gently to the blonde woman.

"Alright," Levy said softly to catch the attention of the woman, "Do you mind of telling me what's going on?"

Exhaling one more time before answering, Lucy finally spoke with more composure, "It's the wedding…"  
"What about it?" Levy continues to ask  
"The whole thing," Lucy said desperately as she threw her arms  
"I know…" Levy said nodding her head, making Lucy slowly weep in frustration, "But!" Levy quickly interrupts, trying to stop the blonde from crying, "What exactly is the problem about the wedding? Maybe I could help?"

"You would?" Lucy asks back hopeful to her friend. When Levy nodded, Lucy then stands up from her chair and hugged the blunette. When she pulled away she quickly grabbed the paper on her table and handed it to Levy. As Levy looked down at the paper she was holding, Lucy explained, "Mama gave me that list of the wedding details that Natsu and I need to accomplish within three months"

"Woah, this is quite long…" Levy said as she eyed the long list

 _ **WEDDING DETAILS LIST**_

 _Guest list—Sponsors for the wedding_

 _Invitation draft_

 _Church_

 _Wedding date and time_

 _Priest_

 _Wedding seminar schedule_

 _Wedding theme color_

 _Fashion designer for the Wedding gown and Suit_

 _Bride's maid gowns and parent's gowns_

 _Wedding rings_

 _Photoshoot for the wedding_

 _Food selection and tasting (catering)_

 _Cake selection and tasting_

 _Flower arrangement_

 _Reception venue_

 _Reception program_

 _Videography and photographer_

 _Souvenir gifts_

 _Makeup artist_

 _Musicians playing_

 _Vehicle transportation_

 _Bride shower/ bachelor's party_

 _Honeymoon_

"I know right…" Lucy sighs before turning back to her chair and sulk once more. With her cheeks cupped in her hands, she then shakes her head as she said, "I have no clue where I will start…"

"Well, it says here, guest list…" Levy then looks up at the blonde who grimaced about what she said, "That's easy…"  
"Yeah…I guess…" Lucy said before she slumps forward to her table and hides between her arms  
"Then what's wrong?" Levy then places the paper back to Lucy's table then crosses her arms and waited for the blonde woman to speak up. When Lucy abruptly lifts her head, she said, "Okay, Natsu and I talked about it last night about who we wanted to invite. We wrote a few names of family and friends but after that…nothing came! None of those names we wrote seemed to be the right people for our primary sponsor, secondary sponsor and so on!"

With this concern of the blonde, Levy unexpectedly smiles at the woman, who looked back at her confusedly, "Levy, why are you smiling?"  
"Your problem is easy as a pie…" Levy walked around the table of the blonde to drape her arm around her shoulder, "Lu, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would like to be part of your entourage…"  
Lucy then looks at her blue-haired friend as she asks, "Like who?"  
"Trust me, a lot…too many to mention," Levy then walks away from her friend as she headed for the door. When Lucy whined and asked for Levy to answer, the blunette just said, "I'll come back with your list,"

* * *

Early morning in Dragion Motor Corp., Natsu was already absorbed in his work, to help him forget for a moment the problem he has about the fake wedding. Last night, right when he and Lucy were discussing the guest list, they couldn't help but have a little argument about the sponsors they will be choosing.

… _ **Recalling last night…**_

 _"Alright, let's see how many guests we've written down..." Lucy said as she turns the pages of her notebook to see whom they have written, "huh..." Lucy exhales_  
 _"how many?" Natsu asks as he peeks at the notebook of the blonde_  
 _"Hundred three people..." Lucy said sounding disappointed then at the same time curious_  
 _"That's it?" Natsu asks back stunned_  
 _"Yeah..." Lucy said exasperatedly before she glances at Natsu, "Well, we could still add..."_  
 _"Like who?" Natsu questions as he pulls away and rests his back to the couch of the blonde_  
 _"I don't know...family friends?" Lucy cluelessly replies_  
 _"But those are our family friends..." Natsu reasons out_  
 _"Well, maybe the other family friends. Like friends of our parents that are not so close...you get what I mean?" Lucy raised her brow when Natsu looked at her like she was some nutcase_  
 _"No..." Natsu said shaking his head, making Lucy frown at him and glare_  
 _"Fine! Then, give me your best suggestion!" Lucy smugly looks at the pinkette_  
 _"Well, we could hire some people to attend the wedding just to add to some number," Natsu then grins at the blonde who quickly frowned back_  
 _"Seriously?" Lucy deadpan asks back. When Natsu deviously smiled at her, she immediately smacks upside the head of the pinkette as she irritated said, "Then I should have hired a groom instead of asking you!"_  
 _"Ow!" Natsu shouts as he tries to regain his balance when he fell flat on the couch. As he sits up, he glared at the blonde but quickly quivered when Lucy widened her brown eyes as a threat, "Sorry…jeez…" Natsu then scratched his head to ease the stinging pain in his head_  
 _"Well, do you have any better idea, besides from hiring?" Lucy menacingly asks with her arms crossed over her chest_  
 _as Natsu thought for a moment, a light bulb animatedly popped beside his head as he gleefully looked at the blonde, "I know! We could invite the other friends of our parents who are just their friends and not best friends…"_

 _As Lucy looks at the man astonished with her jaw dropping low, she couldn't help but feel the boiling anger inside her as she continuously sees the growing grin of the man. Soon enough, Lucy attacked the pinkette who suddenly shrilled girlish enough to make Lucy laugh. Midway to catching the man, Lucy uncontrollably laughed, giving up on hitting him._

 _When Natsu laughed along with the blonde, he walked up to Lucy and squatted to his shin as he continuously looked at the laughing blonde. When Lucy was red from laughter, Natsu suddenly pinches the cheek of the blonde, thinking that Lucy wouldn't mind. But to his surprise, Lucy quickly headlock him and pulled his head._

" _Do you want me to pull your head off?!" Lucy threatens as she tries to tug the head of the pinkette. But the man was just laughing instead of pleading to let him go. Getting annoyed for not getting the response she wants, she irritatingly asks, "Why are you laughing?!"_  
 _When Natsu slowed down from his laughter he looked up at the blonde, only able to see half of her face, he said, "You know, you are giving me a free access to your breast. You're squishing my head to your boob…"_

 _And with that, Lucy wailed out loud as she quickly pushed the man away from her to wrap her arms around her chest and shout, "Pervert!"_  
 _"Technically, you did that…not me…" Natsu grinned at the blonde, only making the woman more embarrassed_  
 _"I'm going to kill you," Lucy threateningly says as she deadly glares the smirking pinkette_  
 _"After three months…you still need me," Natsu then chuckles when Lucy bellows out in frustration as she stood up and stood away from him, "Oh baby, why are you there? Don't you want me?" Natsu teased as he opened his arms and tempted the woman for a free access, "I'm giving you free access…"_

 _And with that, Natsu was hit in the head by a remote which Lucy has thrown in annoyance. It was obvious to Lucy's face that she was mad but that anger was mixed with bashfulness as well._

" _If you learned this from Gildarts, we are not putting him in our primary sponsor," Lucy said seriously as she watched Natsu groan in pain._

 _When Natsu was able to look back at the blonde with a red spot on his head he said, "But I was planning to make him one!"_  
 _"NO!" Lucy shouts then runs up to Natsu to whack him with a throw pillow_  
 _As Natsu was being hit by the blonde, he screeched in surprise, "Ah! Luce! Stop! Stop!"_

… _ **End of Recall…**_

"Do you mind telling me why are you smiling while staring off at your report?" A voice suddenly asks, making Natsu look up and see that his mother was inside his office with her handbag hanging on her forearm  
"Mom!" Natsu happily acknowledges his mother as he stood up to hug her, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, nothing…just wanted to check up on you," Grandine then smiles sweetly at her son, who cocked his head in confusion  
"You don't do that…you do that to Lucy and Wendy…" Natsu said back then he skeptically leans forward to eye his mother. He whispered, "I'm guessing…trying to ask for any progress?"  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Grandine chimes as she grins at her observant son, "Who knew you could guess?"  
"Mom," Natsu deadpan says, making his mother laugh  
"I'm sorry…" Grandine then tries to stop her chuckles. When she was able to keep her laughter minimal, she continuous, "So, how's the progress?"  
"Believe it or not mom, we are just starting…so no. No progress yet," Natsu said with a sarcastic smile making his mother pout. When Natsu chortles at the childish look of his mother, Grandine then laughs along with the pinkette.

"Anyways, I knew that" Grandine then watches Natsu be curious once again, "I came here for a different reason,"  
"And that is?" Natsu pushes his mother to continue  
"To remind you and Lucy about your upcoming engagement party-"  
"WHAT?!" Natsu screams making his mother startled at the sudden and loud response  
"Natsu Dragion Dragneel!" Grandine exclaims as she places her hand over her surprised heart  
"Sorry," Natsu apologetically said when he realized he was giving off too much surprise, "Just that…Another planning to think off…"  
"Oh, don't worry, Layla and I will be taking care of it. So, you and Lucy could focus on the wedding preparation," Grandine then smiles triumphantly at her son, who had an awkward smile on his face  
"Well then, I better go cause Layla is waiting for me at the restaurant that we will be food tasting for the party," and with that, Grandine turns away from her son, who was still speechless about the upcoming party, "Oh, by the way," Grandine suddenly turns to look at her son. When Natsu still looked fazed, she suddenly snaps her fingers to snap the pinkette out of his surprise and when he shook his head, he called her and asked, "Yeah, mom, what?"  
"Don't forget to tell Lucy, okay?" Grandine sweetly smiles as she waits for him to reply  
"Y-yeah…of course," Natsu then smiles back but barely hid his nervousness  
"Good. Bye!" and with that, the blue-haired woman left the office of the general manager of the Dragion Motor Corp  
"Bye…" Natsu exasperatedly greets with a low waving of hand

* * *

Walking on one of the hallways of the research department of the Fiore Animal Rehabilitation and Research center, Gray headed to the Marine Life section to look for a certain blue-haired animal care specialist. In one hand, Gray was holding a folder, while the other hand carried a coffee cup holder. Since he just came from a zero degrees clinic to check up on an arctic animal, he decided to buy some coffee.

As he reached the laboratory of the Marine Life section, Gray secretly stepped inside to look for his friend. But to his dismay, Juvia was not around. He was about to step out when suddenly someone from the lab noticed him.

"Oh! Fullbuster-san!" A man with round eyeglasses, black hair, and wearing a lab gown, approached him  
"Oh, uh, hi, Miko," Gray greets back timidly as he bows his head  
"Hello!" Miko waves at the raven-haired man, "So, why did you come? Do you need anything?"  
"Ah, no...I should go," and with that, he turns his back to the researcher who was confused with his action  
"Wa-wait!" The researcher pulled the sleeves of the technologist. When Gray looked at him, Miko quickly pulls his hands off and stood straight to push his glasses upward, "Why are you in a hurry?"

Instead of Gray answering the question, another researcher did, who was behind a microscope, "Because the girl he's looking for isn't here…" the woman then smiles teasingly to the veterinary technologist  
"I-I didn't come for Juvia!" Gray denyingly shouts as his body suddenly straightens, obviously being cautious around the Marine researchers  
"I didn't say it was Juvia…" the researcher then chuckles when Gary's face suddenly reddens. But Miko didn't notice this as he looked at the woman and ask  
"What's with Juvia-san, Araña-san?" Miko then tilts his head when the called woman shook her head and dismisses him  
"Why don't you ask that man? Maybe he could answer you," Araña then looks down to the lens of the microscope and began to ignore them  
"What does Araña-san mean, Fullbuster-san?" Miko questions, getting more confused as seconds pass by  
"Nothing," and with that, Gray turns away from the short man but then he quickly turns again and bent a little and whisper to Miko, "Wait…um…where is Juvia exactly?"  
"Oh, she's at the water training area," Miko happily says earning him a tap from the raven-haired man, who quickly said his thanks and left.

Gray quickens his pace to reach the water training area, where Juvia would most likely be training some injured dolphins. When he finally reached the lower ground of the building, he immediately enters the training area and sees a few trainers walking around.

"Yo, Gray!" one male trainer greets as soon as Gray was walking from the entrance  
"Yato," Gray greets back as he walks towards the man, who was standing by the edge of the pool  
"Aw, thanks, man!" Yato then leans forward to grab a coffee but Gray quickly pulls it away from his grasp  
"Woah," Gray surprisingly looked at the navy blue-haired man, who looked back at him curiously  
"Oh, that's all yours?" Yato questioned  
"Y-yeah…" Gray then clips his folder under his armpit and greedily sipped to each cup of coffee, "See, it's all mine,"  
"Oh-kay…easy with the caffeine, bro," Yato looked at the raven-haired man like he was some nutcase but Gray thought it was better to look like he was some crazy coffee addict than to have one of the coffee stolen

When Gray was about to respond back, a woman suddenly pops out of the water and happily greets the trainer next to him.

"Hey, Yato!" the woman greeted, making the called man and Gray look back at the newly arrived trainer, "Oh! Gray-sama!" the woman stunned exclaims once the man looked at her  
"Hey, Juvs!" Yato greets as he extends his hand to the trainer but before Juvia could glance at the offered hand, Gray was struggling with the coffee holder and the folder under his armpit as he tries to offer a hand as well. But when he realized he couldn't offer anything, Yato tapped Gray's shoulder and said, "I got it, man," and with that, Juvia places her hand to the navy blue-haired man's hand to help her get out of the water.

As Juvia finally stood before them, Yato quickly dashed to get a towel and wrap it around the blue-haired woman. As Juvia gave her thanks, she couldn't help but notice how Gray was scowling at her co-trainer, so Juvia quickly looked at the man and said, "Yato, can you bring Delphin back to his Waterhouse?"  
"Yeah…sure," Yato said as he looked at the raven-haired man then back at the blunette, whom he smiled at before he takes his leave.

When Juvia and Gray were alone, Juvia quickly smiled at the man and gleefully expressed herself, "Juvia is happy to see Gray-sama here! She thought you're busy," Juvia then tilts her head cutely making Gray calmer by the second he was with her.

Soon enough, he was smiling back at the blunette as he offered the coffee cups, "Well, I had an extra coffee and I thought you might want it,"  
"Awww! Gray-sama brought Juvia coffee!" Juvia cooed as she blushed before the veterinary technologist. Soon enough, she hugged him and tiptoed to peck the cheek of the man.  
Taken by surprise, Gray quickly stepped away from Juvia, with his eyes widens, "Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"Nothing…" Juvia shrugged her shoulder while she giddily watched the man slowly turn red, "Juvia just wants to give her thanks,"  
"Well, you could have said thank you instead of doing…" Gray trails off as his hands flew everywhere trying to explain his point. But Juvia just chuckled at him as she shook her head and walked away to get her things  
"Oy, Juvia, where are you going?" Gray calls out as he watched the trainer walk away from him. Following after the woman, he sees Juvia was smiling to herself after taking a sip to her cup, "By the way," he starts, making Juvia turn and walk backward to give him her full attention, "Just want to say sorry,"  
"Sorry for what?" Juvia asks, taking her steps slowly as not to trip on herself  
"I took a sip from that cup…so-"  
"Kyaaa!" Juvia suddenly shrills out loud as she stops walking and fangirled instead. As Gray looked at Juvia peculiarly the woman began to jump in her place and danced while she happily chanted, "Gray-sama indirectly kissed me!"

"Technically, you're the one who kissed me," Gray muttered as he happily watched the blunette. When Juvia stopped, she quickly ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"O-Oy! Juvia get off!" Gray frantically shouted as he tries to pry the arms of the blunette away from him, "People will see! They'll think-"  
"Juvia doesn't care what other people think" Juvia suddenly interrupts Gray before she rests her chin on the chest of the man. When Gray stopped trying to push Juvia away, he looked at her eyes instead and watched her smile at him. Juvia then said, "Let them think whatever they want...all I care about is Gray-sama,"  
Not smiling back or saying anything, Gray just wrapped his arms around the shoulder of the blunette to pull her closer to his body. Right when he was about to rest his head on the crook of Juvia's neck, a phone suddenly rings making Juvia quickly pull away as she says, "Oh! Juvia's phone is ringing!

Juvia immediately skips towards a table where her things were placed. As Gray was left alone to watch the blunette skip away, he couldn't help but express his dismay, "You care all about me, but when your phone rings you leave me,"  
Suddenly turning around to look at the raven-haired man, Juvia cocks her head to the side as she asked, "Did Gray-sama say something?"  
"Nothing!" Gray annoyed exclaims before he walks towards her with a pout on his face. Seeing the look of the man, Juvia couldn't help but smile as she runs for him again to grab his hand and pull him along with her towards her things.

When Juvia reached the table, she initiative wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she grabbed her phone to answer the call.

"Levy-chan!" Juvia greets at her caller before looking up at the man next standing close to her  
 _"Ju-chan! How are you?!"_ Levy enthusiastically asks once she hears her friend  
"Juvia is doing great! She just finished training Delphin!" Juvia then giggles when she hears Levy cooed  
 _"Oh, I wish I could see that dolphin again. He's so cute!"_ Levy then smiles when she hears Juvia giggle  
"So, Levy-chan, what made you call Juvia?" Juvia then shifted a little when a cold air passes by them. Seeing her shiver, Gray then lifts his arm to fix the towel draped over the woman's shoulder, while she continued to converse over the phone. When the towel was secured, he returns his arm around her and pulled her closer to give her body heat. Juvia instantly stepped closer and wrapped her arm around his waist.

After that, Juvia said her goodbyes to her friend with a promise to catch up with her within the week. When she pulled the phone away from her ear, Gray immediately asked what the call was about.

"So, why did Levy call?" Gray asked while he looked at her at the face  
"Levy-chan was asking where my parents are currently residing," Juvia answers as she looks up at the man. Before Gray could ask again, someone suddenly opens the metal door from the back. A woman appeared and came back into the water training area. With the sudden entrance, Gray quickly stepped away from Juvia and crossed his arms instead, across his chest.

As Juvia hears the door open, she turns to glance at the newly arrived employee. There she sees Risley Law, in her commissary clothes, carrying a bucket full of fish to feed the dolphins that will be brought by the other trainers.

"Risley-nee!" Juvia calls as she waves before walking towards the woman. When the chubby lady saw her, she was greeted back  
"Hi, Juvia. Aren't you supposed to be changing already?" Risley asked as she puts down the two buckets on the floor  
"Yeah, well, Gray-sama and Juvia were talking that Juvia didn't get to change immediately," Juvia then smiles as the woman in front of her leaned to the side to glance at her back.

Soon, Risley waved at Gray as she said, "I didn't see you there,"  
"Hi, Risley," Gray timidly greets back with his hand up but quickly tucks it under his crossed arms

When Risley stood up straight, she immediately smiled at the younger trainer as she reminded, "Well, then you should start changing. Even if you are in your wetsuit, you shouldn't be walking around just like that. Start changing,"  
"Yes, Risley-nee!" Juvia then hugs the woman before she turns around to head back to Gray.

As she was walking back to Gray, who was boringly glancing at the contents of his folder, Juvia began to unzip her wetsuit. So, when Gray looked up, his eyes suddenly grew wide as he watched Juvia strip off her diving suit. Her white triangle bikini top suddenly shows as one by one Juvia took off the sleeve of her wetsuit. When the blunette was standing in front of Gray, she immediately pulls down her suit and pulled the wet material off her legs.

"Juvia! What are you doing?!" Gray hurriedly searched for the towel Juvia used moments ago. When he found it, he immediately wrapped it around the oblivious woman, "You can't just strip off your suit like that and be bare!"  
"But Juvia is still wearing her bikini, she's not naked" Juvia tilts her head in confusion when she saw Gray close his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose  
"You're close to being naked..." He mutters before he opens his eyes and sternly looked at the woman before him, "I don't like you walking around just like that,"  
"Why? It's Juvia's job to help the marine mammals and by that, she has to wear a wetsuit over her swimwear..." Juvia confusingly looked at the annoyed man  
"I know..." Gray then sighs as he calms himself, "Just promise me, you won't walk around in your bikini when there are other guys around, especially when Yato or Bonzu is around,"  
"Ayiiii~" Juvia teasingly points at the raven-haired man as she steps closer, making her lean to Gray's body, "Is Gray-sama jealous?"  
"Of course not!" Gray denying exclaims, though his cheeks warmed  
"Don't worry, Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama and no one else," Juvia sweetly smiles at the man, who also returned the gesture.

Soon, Gray urged the blunette to head to the showers before she catches a cold. And as they walked away from the water area and no longer in sight of other people, Gray drapes his arm around Juvia's shoulder and asked, "So, why is Levy asking where your parents live?"  
"Ah, Levy-chan said, Lucy-san wants to enlist mama as their primary sponsor," Juvia replies as she looks at her side  
"Really? They are taking this fake wedding seriously, don't you think?" Gray then looked at Juvia who had a scowl on her face  
"Of course, Gray-sama! Every woman wants their wedding perfect!" Juvia then pouted at the man, who quickly apologized  
"Okay, sorry...Just never thought Natsu and Lucy would really go into details for such a fraud wedding," Gray said as he shook his head in disbelief  
"Well, maybe if we have parents like Natsu-san and Lucy-san's, I guess, we'll be having a detailed wedding preparation too..." Juvia then shrugs her shoulder  
"Good thing mom isn't like that..." Gray softly mumbles to himself as he looked away from the blunette  
"What did you say Gray-sama?" Juvia asks as she leans forward to see the face of the man  
"Nothing," Gray quickly answers as he looks back at Juvia, "I said, hurry and get a shower. I want to eat lunch,"  
"With me?!" Juvia excitedly asks as she steps away from the man to stand in front of him  
"Who else am I going to ask out?" Gray sarcastically replies. Soon the blue-haired trainer screeches in excitement then hug Gray before she hurriedly runs to enter the shower room.

* * *

"Alright! I am done with the list of positions needed for the entourage..." Levy confidently looks at her list as she tried to think of what to do next. As she was contemplating, her door to her office suddenly opens and reveals her editor-in-chief.

"Hey, Levy, got that story of yours already?" Enno asks right after she opens the door, making the petite writer yelp in surprise.  
Almost stumbling off her computer chair, Levy quickly held onto her table as she widens her eyes to her chief, "Ah! Enno-sama!"

"Hi, did I surprise you?" Enno suddenly questions, oblivious to the fact that she has taken Levy by surprise  
"Hahaha," Levy awkwardly laughs before she nods her head and sarcastically said, "no, not at all"  
"Well, I'm sorry..." Enno then steps inside before she closes the door and walks towards her feature writer, "So, what would be your focus about the Dragneel couple?"  
"Oh...uh..." Levy then trails off as she tries to remember what she and Lucy have talked about for the focus of the interview. She is starting to freak out when she couldn't remember until she sees the paper Lucy gave her this morning, "This!" Levy then pulls the paper and hands it over to the editor

When Enno starts to read about the background research Lucy did, she understood that the focus of the interview would be regarding how the couple was able to balance marriage life, having children, and being business entrepreneurs. Smiling at the progress of the April issue, Enno returns the paper as she spoke, "Well, this is great! I'm looking forward to the questions that will be used,"  
"Yes, Enno-sama. I'll get into it," Levy replies with a nod and a smile  
"Alright, I'll leave you now," and with that, Enno turns away as she headed for the door. But before she could turn the knob, Levy called her once more as she stood from her seat.

"Enno-sama," the editor shifts to look at the smaller woman, "Lucy wanted to check if you're going to bring someone on her wedding…"  
"Oh, she's preparing the guest list already?" Enno questions and Levy sheepishly smiled back  
"Yeah…the wedding is in three months…" Levy cautiously says  
"Right…" Enno nods to herself then looks at the blunette once again, "Well, tell her I'm bringing someone…my ex-husband" and with that, the editor opens the door and left.

Baffled to what she heard, Levy was left speechless by the door. But she quickly snapped out of it as she headed back to her table while mumbling, "Who knew she is still friends with her ex?"

Once Levy is settled down to her chair, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her friend, Natsu. She needed to know his opinion about the primary sponsor. She has asked Lucy about the primary sponsors with her suggested people like Juvia's mom, her uncle King, and uncle Jean-Luc. Now, it was time for Natsu to give her some names that he wished to consider.

After a few rings, Natsu finally answered the call with the most bizarre greeting, _"Redfox isn't here,"_  
"Wha-" Levy speechlessly trails off, feeling her cheeks warm a little. But she quickly shook her head as she pretentiously got mad, "Natsu! I am not looking for Gajeel!"  
 _"Oh, really~?"_ Natsu teases and chuckles when he heard Levy grumble a little  
"Believe it or not, I don't always look for him," Levy confidently states  
 _"Right~"_ Natsu wickedly says, _"'cause he's the one who should be wooing you,"_  
"Natsu!" Levy quickly scolds, now that her cheeks were evidently red  
 _"Alright, alright, I'm good,"_ Natsu satisfyingly says as if he was already full from teasing the petite blunette, _"What can I do for you?"_  
"Uh! I can't believe Lucy has to keep up with you like this all the time!" Levy insults as she rests her elbow on her table to massage her temple  
 _"Hey! What do you mean by that?"_ Natsu suddenly alarmed with what Levy said. And this somehow made Levy smile, knowing she was able to get back with the pinkette  
"Nevermind, Natsu..." Levy then sits up as she pulled her papers and looked down to her list, "So, who are you considering to put in your entourage?"  
 _"Uh...I don't know,"_ Natsu says as he shrugs his shoulder  
"Fine, let's start with primary sponsors...who do you think could guide you and Lucy about marriage? Like, who would be your best role model about marriage?" Levy asks like she was some doctor, trying to decipher the sickness of the man  
 _"Best role model for marriage?"_ Natsu repeats as he thought of the people who could be the best choice, _"Well...Gray's parents are like my second parents and they are still married...so, maybe one of them?"_ Natsu replies, sounding unsure of his choice  
"Great! So who will you choose, Uncle Silver or Auntie Mika?" Levy then began to scribble something on her paper  
 _"I don't know. Anyone,"_ Natsu said back  
"Alright, then let's just choose Auntie Mika," and with that, Levy wrote the name, "Since Auntie Airi will be your principle sponsor as well,"  
 _"Really? Did Lucy pick her?"_ Natsu asks surprised and when Levy agreed, he exclaims, _"Cool! Then, let's put Gildarts too!"_  
"Gildarts?" Levy then looked up from her paper as she bafflingly looked at her door, "Seriously?"  
 _"Yeah…I know Gildarts could be a little puckish but trust me, that guy has given me serious lectures about married life,"_ Natsu then chuckles to himself when he remembered the time Gildarts gave him a man to man talk  
 _"Oh! Gross! If you meant Gildarts talked to you about sex life never mind!"_ Levy the shudders in disgust as she imagined Gildarts and Natsu being perverts  
 _"What?!"_ Natsu then cackles over the phone, _"No! He gave me pieces of advice about how to be a good husband someday,"_

"Oh…" Levy oh's as she nodded her head, "Okay, fine…Gildarts Clive, it is," and with that, Levy began to write down again in her paper, "Alright, one more!"  
 _"Last one?"_ Natsu questions, as if he was sad that it was going to be the last one  
"Yep," Levy then smiles to herself as she stares at her list that was nearly complete, "Just one more…"  
 _"How about Belno-sensei?"_ Natsu suddenly remembers the head counselor, who has guided him during his college days, _"She pretty much knocked my head right…"_  
"Right!" Levy then laughs as she remembers how the head counselor from their school would always reprimand them about being too playful, "She's going to be the best,"  
 _"I know,"_ Natsu then laughs along with Levy as they recalled their college days  
"Well!" Levy then slams her palm on her table, "We're done! I've got the list and I'll hand it to Lucy,"  
 _"Thanks, Levy!"_ Natsu said with a bright smile  
"No probs! You could ask for the list from Lucy, okay?" Levy began to gather her paper as Natsu agreed, "Alright, I'll hang up now," and with that, Levy pulled her phone away when Natsu said his goodbyes.

Right after that, Levy quickly dashed to her blonde friend's office. Not bothering to knock, she just opened the door and exclaimed, "I'm done!"  
"Levy," Lucy called in surprise  
"Lu-chan! I have your list!" Levy ignores the astounded look of her friend as she walked up to her and handed two sheets of paper  
"What's this?" Lucy questioned as she took the papers  
"Well, these are the names you could choose from that you could assign in your entourage. The other paper is your official list for the entourage…" Levy excitedly explains

Soon, Lucy smiled happily as she saw the list. One by one her guest list was being fixed, all thanks to her best friend. Looking at the official list for the entourage, she immediately exclaims to her friend, "It's official!"  
"I know!" Levy shouts back, thinking that she and Lucy were talking about the same thing  
"No, I mean, it's official!" Lucy looked up at her friend then stood up as she gleefully shouts, "You're my maid of honor!"  
"AHHHHH!" Levy excitedly shouts as she hears her friend. Soon the two were jumping up and down in excitement before they hugged and cheered.

But right when they were celebrating, Lucy remembered one fact. So, pulling away, her smile decreased a little as she says "Let's not get too excited…"  
"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy curiously questions  
"It's a fake wedding…remember? So technically you're really not a maid of honor and this is just some role you will be playing…" Lucy then looked at the blunette fidgeting  
"…" Levy blankly looked at the blonde as she recalls about the whole scheme, "Right…yeah! I'm the fake maid of honor!" Levy then quacks in laughter awkwardly before Lucy joined her in the same manner  
"I guess you are…" Lucy then laughs to herself as she realized how ridiculous of her to get excited for a moment about her guest list was being completed and how she has made her best friend into her maid of honor.

* * *

The day finally ends and Lucy has gone off from work. She had no mood for a leisure activity so, she decided to go home. As she hurriedly walks back to her apartment, she began thinking about how her day went. She started her day with a frown but now she was going home with a smile on her face.

When she finally reached her exclusive apartment, she quickly noticed someone was sitting on her porch. It was someone she knew, though she was curious why that man was sitting on her porch stairs instead of trespassing to her apartment.

"Natsu?" Lucy called as she stood at the end of her stairs while Natsu sat at the other end. When Natsu lifted his head after having it rest against his knees, he quickly smiled when he saw his best friend.

"Luce!" Natsu excitedly calls back as he stood up to run down and meet the blonde halfway

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy confusedly ask as she takes a step up from the stairs, "Don't you usually just barge into my apartment?" she then slightly cackle when Natsu began to scratch his head embarrassed  
"Well, since you kind of threw me out last night, I didn't think I was welcome… unless you let me in," Natsu then chuckles when he recalls how he was literally kicked out of the apartment

Laughing as well, Lucy then shakes her head as she walked up to her best friend and entangles her arm around Natsu's, "That is so mature of you, and I'm not being sarcastic…" Lucy smiled proudly at Natsu, which Natsu confidently returns the smile, "So, welcome home,"  
"Yosh!" Natsu quickly exclaims as he threw a fist up in the air, making Lucy laugh at the childish act of her friend.

Using the spare key of Natsu to the apartment, the duo was able to enter the apartment with ease. As Natsu headed for the living room, Lucy headed to her bedroom and quickly changed into her home clothes. When she was done, she was surprised to see that Natsu was in the kitchen pulling out some ingredients for a quick dinner.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks as she descends the stairs while tying her hair into a loose bun  
"I'm going to cook!" Natsu eagerly states as he stands from the refrigerator  
"If you're trying to get back at me for kicking you out-" Lucy was then cut off when Natsu walked up to her and covered her lips with his hands while he smiled at her  
"I am not going to burn your apartment down, trust me," Natsu then grinned when Lucy just rolled her eyes as a response. When Natsu pulled his hand away, he gently turned the blonde away from the kitchen and pushed her back to the living room, "Why don't you watch some TV while I make us dinner?"  
"You're suspicious!" Lucy suddenly shouts as she steps away from Natsu's hold and turned to look at him. When Natsu was somehow stunned with the sudden assertiveness of Lucy, he couldn't help but take a step back while Lucy took a step forward.

"Did you do something wrong again?" Lucy asks dubiously as she tries to confront the man  
"No," Natsu sternly replies, sounding so defensive, as he steps back  
"Then why are you so nice?" Lucy then smugly looked at the pinkette was so nervous standing before her. When she could see how Natsu was so jumpy, Lucy began to laugh as she cups his cheek and squishes it hard, "Ohhhh! You look so adorable!" Lucy then set free his cheeks as she turns away chuckling, heading for the living room.

When the blonde was no longer in sight, Natsu quickly returned to the stove to start cooking the noodles. While Natsu was waiting for the water to boil, he started chopping some ingredients, when suddenly Lucy came back to the kitchen, holding two papers and a pen. She made sure she had feather-like steps so that Natsu wouldn't hear. Successfully, Lucy was able to take her seat on the stool without Natsu noticing.

"So," Lucy suddenly spoke, making Natsu jump in his place as he staggeringly turns  
"Luce!" Natsu scolds as Lucy laughed at his shocked face, "What the heck was that all for?!"  
"Nothing!" Lucy defensively laughed, "I didn't know you were going to be this surprised,"  
"Yeah-yeah-yeah…keep laughing," Natsu then snarls at the laughing blonde before he returns back to chopping. When Lucy didn't stop, he swiftly faces her again and planted his hands on his hips as he exasperatedly said, "Why are you still laughing?"  
"You look good in that apron…" Lucy teased. As Natsu looked down to the kitchen apron, he began to smile. Suddenly feeling mischievous, Natsu abruptly leans forward to the island counter as he made his face so close to the blonde that it took her by surprise. Seeing those wide brown eyes, Natsu rascally smiled as he said, "Do I make a good husband?"

"Wha-what?" Lucy stutteringly mumbles as she stares back at the dark onyx eyes of her best friend

Instead of answering Lucy, Natsu just laughs at her as he pulls away and pinched her cheek, "So, what did you bring here?" Natsu then grabbed the papers Lucy brought while he let her brain process what he said, "This is our guest list for our wedding?"

"Wedding?!" Lucy repeats as she snaps out of her stupor. When she saw Natsu holding the paper, she quickly stole it and corrected him with emphasized words, "It's our _fake_ guest list for _the_ wedding,"  
" _O-_ kay," Natsu mockingly replies before chuckling at the pouting blonde, "Levy called me and asked for the primary sponsors. Do you agree with my suggestions?"  
"Well, I guess they are the best people we could choose to be our advisers…" Lucy then smiled as Natsu returned the smile.

Soon, the two started discussing the guest list again. They were talking about who should be doing the veil, the cord, the candle, be the flower girls, the ring bearer, and other tasks for the wedding. Everything was being discussed and they couldn't believe that it was all making sense now.

Later after their dinner, they were finally able to fix the guest list. As they did a high five to seal the success, Natsu and Lucy proudly said to one another that they were the best partner ever. Feeling happy to deal with such a mess, Lucy couldn't be more thankful for the pinkette. Soon after, they bid their goodbyes as they decided to call their friends and tell them what their role would be for the wedding.

* * *

Lucy: "Hey, Erza!"  
 _Erza: "Hi! Lucy,"  
_ Lucy: "Are you busy?"  
 _Erza: "Not really...just preparing something"  
_ Lucy: "Oh...well then I'll make this short,"  
 _Erza: "Short? What do you mean?"  
_ Lucy: "We've finished the guest list and I was hoping you could be one of my bridesmaids..."  
 _Erza: "Bridesmaid?"  
_ Lucy: "...yeah?"  
 _Erza: "...oh my god! Yes! Yes! I'd love to!"_

Lucy and Erza started laughing

 _Erza: "Oh my goodness! I better start researching about this! I should be the best bridesmaid ever!"  
_ Lucy: "Wha-what?! No-no! Erz!"  
 _Erza: "Yeah?"  
_ Lucy: "Um...how should I say this?"  
"Um...just relax? Remember, this is just a fake wedding..."  
 _Erza: "So?! It doesn't change the fact that I will be your bridesmaid!"_

Lucy awkwardly laughs

Lucy: "Ha-ha...well, then good luck?"  
 _Erza: "Lucy! I won't fail you! Thank you for making me your bridesmaid! Bye!"_

And with that, the call then ends leaving Lucy speechless

Lucy: "...bye,"

… **|…||…|…**

Natsu grumbles as the person he was calling was taking so long to answer. As he continuously taps his foot, his patience also grows thinner, when suddenly, the caller answered with the most unfriendly greeting.

 _Gray: "What do you want, pyro?"  
_ Natsu: "You piece of shit! What took you so long to answer the call?!"  
 _Gray: "Shut the crap, ash-brain! You ain't my mother!"  
_ Natsu: "Oh-ho-ho! Do you want me to tell this to your mom? Ha!"  
 _Gray: "Shut it! Fire-breath!"_

Natsu then laughs out loud making Gray groan in annoyance at the other end of the call

 _Gray: "Shut the fuck up! What do you want?!"  
_ Natsu: "Oh, right! Um...I can't believe I even thought of this..."  
 _Gray: "What the hell are you blubbering about?"  
_ Natsu: "I'm making you my best man-"

And with that, the line ends

"What the?! Oy, Natsu! I'm your what?!" Gray shouted over his phone but the call was already down, "Damn it! That fire maniac!" Gray grumbles as he stares at his phone  
"What did Natsu-san say?" Juvia suddenly leans close to the man next to her as she also checks his phone  
"I think he said I was the best?" Gray confusingly says as he scratched his head, "I don't know! That idiot talks nonsense,"  
"Ah..." Juvia then pulls away as she leans back to her seat and sipped her coffee when suddenly her phone rang

… **|…||…|…**

Juvia: "Hello?"  
 _Lucy: "Juvia!"  
_ Juvia: "Ah! Lucy-san!"  
 _Lucy: "Hi! Are you busy?"  
_ Juvia: "No, Juvia and Gray-sama are just relaxing here-" Juvia's voice was then muffled when Gray covered her mouth his hand as he whispered, "Juvia, don't tell her we're together! She'll tell everybody!"

 _Lucy: "Don't worry Gray! I'll pretend that I didn't hear you and know that you two are on a date,"_

"We're not in date!" Gray shouts back as he heard Lucy

Juvia: "Juvia and Gray-sama are not on a date!"

Lucy then laughs at her two friends

Lucy: "Okay, fine...you're both not on a date,"  
 _Juvia: "True..."  
_ Lucy: "Anyways...Juvia, I was wondering if you could be my bridesmaid."  
 _Juvia: "Kyaa! Yes, of course, Lucy-san! I'd love to!"  
_ Lucy: "Great! Thanks! I'll just update you again about the next step...okay?"  
 _Juvia: "Okay?"  
_ Lucy: "Okay, bye!"

-The call then ends-

… **|…||…|…**

"How will I make this easy?" Natsu asked no one in particular as he scrolls his phone, looking for the contact of his cousins  
"Easy for what, Natsu-nii?" Wendy suddenly peeps inside the room of her brother, who just ignored her question when he replied  
"You're the flower girl..."  
"What?" Wendy suddenly brightens and steps inside as she had her hands clasp together, "I'm the flower girl?"  
"Yeah, you and Chelia and Asuka," Natsu answers without looking at his sister  
"Ahh!" Wendy then tackles her brother from the back making him stumble forward after not being prepared for that hug, "I dreamed of being a flower girl! And now, in your wedding, I will be!"  
"Yup!" Natsu then looked up at his sister as he grins at her, "So, can you suggest to me how I am going to make this easy telling Zeref, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue that they will be having their own parts in the wedding?"  
"Ah!" Wendy then grabs Natsu's phone and immediately opens his social media account. As Wendy creates a group-chat with their cousins added, she explained, "You can tell everything you need to them. They will all see it,"  
"Great! Thanks!" Natsu then takes the phone back as Wendy handed it and hugged him for the last time before she dashed out of the room and shouted to the whole household that she will be a flower girl.

 _Oy you little bastards! This will be your part for my wedding._

 _Zeref- Veil_  
 _Sting- Cord_  
 _Rogue- Candle_  
 _Gajeel- groomsmen_

 _Don't argue, Lucy insisted_

And with that, Natsu exited the group chat

… **|…||…|…**

Lucy: "Cana!"  
 _Cana: "Oy, Blondie! What's up?!"  
_ Lucy: "I'm good! Why is it noisy there?!"  
 _Cana: "Ah! I'm in a gig, sorry! I'll come out, I barely could hear you!"_

A sound of a ruckus was heard as Cana continuously said her excuses as she tries to get out of the crowd. When Cana was out of the party, she quickly checked if Lucy was still on the line.

Cana: "Lucy, you still there?"  
 _Lucy: "Yup!"  
_ Cana: "So, how's the wedding coming?"  
 _Lucy: "Well, it's getting done a little...though, there are so many things to consider still for the scheme,"  
_ Cana: "Scheme?"  
 _Lucy: "Yeah...scheme, as in this is just some fake thing..."  
_ Cana: "Oh right..."  
 _Lucy: "Yeah, anyways! I want to make you as my braids maid, will it be okay?"  
_ Cana: "Sure! I can help the maid of honor plan your bridal shower! It's going to be kinky!"

Cana then laughs while Lucy's face turned stunned

Lucy: "You don't have to bother because before that bridal shower could happen, Natsu and I would have started step two"  
 _Cana: "Psh! We could always make it early! Who's your maid of honor? I better start planning with her!"  
_ Lucy: "Ha, good luck about that! You've got Levy to persuade,"  
 _Cana: "Great! She'll love my idea!"  
_ Lucy: "Wait, what?!"  
 _Cana: "Bye! Got to call her!"_

-The call ends-

"Am I doomed?" Lucy asked herself as she stares at her phone

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sitting on her chair with her glasses on while she typed on her computer Lucy Heartfilia is in the zone of being a feature writer. After crossing out one task from the list of her wedding preparation, Lucy made a promise to herself that she would be starting her article to avoid rushing herself when the day comes to submitting a story.

She is in the middle of finishing her introductory when her phone suddenly glowed. Taking a glance at her mobile phone, Lucy thought for a moment if she would be checking who has messaged her. But she immediately shook her head as she returns her focus to the computer. As she continued to type in her computer, the door to her office suddenly opens and a blue-haired writer came strutting in with a paper on her hand.

"Hey, Lu-chan, are you ready to go?" Levy asks as she keeps her eyes to the paper she is holding, not realizing Lucy was not paying much attention. With the lack of response of the blonde, Levy looked up and was immediately greeted by a serious blonde, typing away on her computer.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing?" Levy questions, sounding almost like she is surprised

"I'm working," Lucy nonchalantly replies as she presses the enter button before she looks up at the friend, "You asked me if I was ready…Ready to go where? Where are we going?" Lucy finally asks as she thought about the words of the blunette moments ago

"Seriously?" Levy questions baffled, "Didn't you receive any text message?"

Lucy then quickly grabs her phone and sees one unopened message. Quickly pressing on the screen, the message opened and revealed that her mother texted her. She asked her to be ready in ten minutes for a car would be picking her and Levy up for a meeting.

"What meeting is she talking about?" Lucy worriedly asks as she looks up at her best friend

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with the wedding," Levy replies and soon Lucy groans in exasperation. Rubbing her face down with her palms, Lucy bulges her eyes big as she eyed the blunette.

"I just finished one task and now another thing comes up?" Lucy asks annoyed before she grumbles in her seat. As Lucy did that, Levy just sighed and walked up to a cabinet where Lucy keeps her things. As she opens it and takes the shoulder bag of the blonde, she immediately handed it over as she tries to uplift the blonde.

"You know Lu, you should have been prepared for this. Of course, people will want to know about the wedding details of the only daughter of the Heartfilia and the elusive Dragneel. So, grumbling on your chair would not change the fact that people already know that you are to be wedded with Natsu in three months," Levy finishes with a small smile on her face and Lucy just eyed her in astonishment

"Wow, thanks Levy-chan for clearing everything to me," Lucy sarcastically replies before she pushes her computer chair back and turns off the monitor. As she walks away from her table, Levy walked next to her and quickly handed a different paper, the list of wedding details.

"What's this?" Lucy asks, without checking the content of the paper

"Your wedding details," Levy answers back

"I know, but why are you handing it to me?" Lucy confusingly asks again, trying to keep herself cool

"Obviously, because you are the bride-to-be and you should be holding this list and not your maid-of-honor. I'm just here to help," Levy shrugs her shoulder and soon an elevator comes up. Pressing the button to open, Levy ushered Lucy to walk in first before she continues, "You know Lu, I think I'm-"

Levy was then cut off when Lucy looked at her gravely as if she was trying to tell the blunette to keep herself quiet about the wedding.

"Levy-chan," Lucy whispers, almost sounding like a threat, "I appreciate the enthusiasm about the wedding. But please, don't get too excited because there is nothing to be excited about,"

"Lu-chan, even if this is a fake wedding, you have to look excited…" Levy reasons out but Lucy just rolled her eyes as she grumbles in her spot. Levy then holds the arm of the blonde as she tries to convince her, "That is the least you could do to make this lie believable…If you will keep on whining about this preparation, might as well tell the truth,"

"No!" Lucy quickly answers as she looks at Levy. Shaking her head, Lucy says, "I'm not gonna do that. Not now that I've made more mess,"

Hearing Lucy out, Levy couldn't help but sigh and wonder how they even got to this point of a mess. It was all just a lie, a lie Lucy didn't intend to fool people about. She wanted, to tell the truth from the start but one lie came after another with the media making the rumors even worse, Lucy had no choice but to bear with it. If she was given a chance to return to the day she told the lie, she would change it and just admit that she was a spinster.

Soon the elevator dinged on the lobby and the two women quickly step out of the small contraption. As they crossed the lobby, Levy looked at Lucy with concern and said, "Lu-chan, just relax. We, your friends know about this so you can count on us. Everything will be fine," Levy then smiles genuinely at Lucy who returned the smile and quickly hugs her by the side.

As Lucy and Levy step out of the building and stands by the sidewalk of Fairy Tail publication, a black car finally stops in front of them. A chauffeur suddenly steps out of the vehicle to open the door for the two women. Soon, the two ladies go inside and the car immediately leaves and heads to a place Lucy doesn't know.

"Mr. Capricorn-san, may I ask, where exactly are we going?" Lucy questions as she leans forward to ask the man

"To the Golden Magnolia Hotel," Capricorn replies back without glancing at the blonde

"Hotel?" Lucy then looks at her blue-haired friend, who was surprised as well, "Do you have any idea what's happening, Capricorn-san?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that's where your engagement party will hold," Capricorn then looks up at the rearview mirror when he heard Lucy gasp in astonishment

"D-did I hear you right? You said _my_ engagement party?" Lucy dubiously asks while her eyes grew bigger as seconds past

"Yes," Capricorn answers, quite confused with the expression of the blonde woman, "Didn't Sir Natsu tell you?"

Lucy then drops her back to the cushion of the car as she sighs in exasperation while Levy nods in understanding. Of course, Natsu had to forget to mention this to Lucy that their mothers were actually preparing their engagement party. It shouldn't be a big deal for Lucy if she was really getting married to Natsu but they weren't because obviously everything is just a makeup story.

Having an engagement party would mean to call many people to attend the party, who would also believe that she and Natsu would truly be married in three months. Just like she thought, one lie comes after another.

Silently whining in her seat, Lucy threw her hands up and kicked in place. But when Capricorn quickly glanced at her again, Lucy immediately sits up straight and gave an innocent smile. Soon enough, Capricorn looked away and Lucy sighed in relief.

When Lucy was somehow calm, she was able to summarize what was happening. She was having an engagement party which her mother and auntie were preparing. Natsu knew about it but didn't bother to tell her. Now, she is heading towards the hotel where her engagement party will take place.

"Capricorn-san, is my engagement party today?" Lucy inquires a little nervous to know when her party will happen

"It will be this weekend, Ms. Lucy," Capricorn then looked once again at the rearview mirror, "Didn't Sir Natsu tell you anything about this?"

"In fact no," Lucy replies back before she crosses her arms and glared at the street

As Lucy looked away, Levy couldn't help but chortle knowing that Natsu will be in great trouble once again. Natsu should have been more alert and told Lucy about the engagement party because this kind of event was a big one and many people will be invited, which makes it even more worrisome.

"Lu-chan, should I prepare Natsu?" Levy teasingly asks as she glances at the blonde. When Lucy whipped her head to look at her blue-haired friend, Lucy menacingly grins at her and says, "No, I want to take him by surprise…"

Layla and Grandine stood in the middle of the ballroom hall of the Golden Magnolia Hotel as other crew staff worked around the place. The lights were being installed and a small stage was being prepared. As the two women watched the progress of the preparation, the double doors to the ballroom hall suddenly open and Lucy and Levy came to walk in.

"Lucy! Levy!" Grandine greets immediately once she saw the two ladies come in, "What do you think of the place?"

"It's great, Auntie Grandine!" Lucy replies back as she awed at the ballroom, "This place…it's big," Lucy suddenly becomes nervous as she realized the party was going to be a literal big event

"Of course!" Grandine widely smiles at the younger blonde, "Besides from our guests, we will be having some media covering the event,"

"Oh…" Lucy then trails off before she glances at the blunette who was thinking how much of a challenge this would be

"Ms. Grandine, I don't mean to be nosy or what," Levy started as she slowly took a step closer to the mothers, "But don't you want to make the engagement more private than publicly videoed?"

"Well, we've discussed that," Layla answers Levy as she glanced at Grandine, who also looked back at her with a smile, "The event itself wouldn't be publicly taped only the entourage of guests. After all, big people are coming for this event because this is just not about the engagement,"

"It will also be your anniversary party," Lucy said as she realized what the whole point of the big event, "But your anniversary is like in a month,"

"Yeah we know," Layla smiled at her daughter, "But your father and I decided to have it earlier so that in the next coming months we could focus on your wedding,"

"Isn't that great?!" Grandine exclaims before she side hugs her blonde friend, "After this engagement and wedding anniversary, the whole attention will be on your wedding,"

"I don't like that actually," Lucy finally expresses her dismay of having the media be involved. After all, it was the media who spread the rumor of her being engaged, without even investigating the real story

"But why?" Grandine questions

"Natsu and I are not very much of a public couple," Lucy seriously reasons out as if she was sure of it, "I don't want media. I don't want any attention from the media,"

"But-"

"Please," Lucy pleaded to the blue-haired mother

As Layla taps Grandine by the shoulder, Layla looked at her daughter and gave an assuring smile, "Alright, no media. But I can't promise that we could keep them away from interviewing you two. You and Natsu are not ordinary people,"

"It's true Lu-chan," Levy adds as she looks at her friend, "Your families are business people. Your family practically boosts the economy of Fiore," Lucy then groans at the thought. For some reason, she hates being in a family who is known to the whole country. If she could just escape from the attention for once, she'd pay anyone for it.

As Lucy turns her back from everyone, Layla and Grandine suddenly worried when they saw the disappointment in Lucy's face. They called her name and asked her where she was heading and all Lucy said was she wanted some fresh air.

Lucy was at the garden field of the hotel, sitting on a bench as she watched some butterflies fly over to different flowers and plants. She has been groaning since she got there, barely able to relax despite being in a peaceful place.

As she sat there alone to contemplate, her mobile phone suddenly rings and she saw Natsu was her caller. Sighing once more, Lucy presses the green button and puts the phone by her ear.

"What," Lucy uninterestedly answers, not bothering to greet a hello to Natsu

 _"Are you okay?"_ Natsu quickly asks, noticing the sad tone of his best friend

"I'm fine…actually no. Where are you?" Lucy asks back, now sounding annoyed

 _"At the lobby of Golden Magnolia Hotel…"_ Natsu answers back cautiously as he recognized the pissed tone of the blonde

"Go to the Garden Fields, I'm here. We need to talk," Lucy then pulls the phone away and ends the call without even saying goodbye to the man.

When Lucy dropped the call, Natsu suddenly gulped in nervousness. He knew that he would be hearing some sermon about this engagement party, which he realized he forgot to mention to the woman. As he exhales his nervousness, he runs further inside the hotel and headed out for the Garden Fields. Within a few minutes, Natsu was able to spot Lucy in the garden, grumbling on a bench while her face scrunches in annoyance.

Exhaling to calm his nervous heart, Natsu brought out his widest smile before he calls out to his best friend, "Oy, Luce!" Natsu waves as Lucy instantly glares at him. Despite wanting to retreat, Natsu still walked up to the blonde.

As he was a foot away, he was about to say something when Lucy suddenly stands and attacks him with her shoulder bag.

"How dare you!? How can you forget to tell me about this engagement party?! Don't you know how hard this will be for us?! We have to freak-ingly pretend like an engaged couple in front of many people! And these are not just damn ordinary people! They are people who are known in the country!" Lucy shouts at the pinkette as she continuously hits him in the body with her shoulder bag, while Natsu just yelped in surprise and pain.

When Lucy was done with her rant, she pants in anger while Natsu freaked out with the outburst. Taking a step back, for precaution, Natsu tried to chuckle awkwardly but Lucy threatened to hit him again. So in a swift move, he stepped further away as he brought his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Sorry, Luce!" Natsu exclaims in panic, "I didn't mean to forget! Mom told me about the engagement party yesterday and I totally forgot about it when we were talking about the guest list,"

"How can you forget that?! This engagement party is not some small gathering that we do," Lucy whines back as stomped one foot to the ground, "Natsu, our mothers are inviting people who are clueless about this fake wedding. This is not good,"

"I know…" Natsu then sighs before he steps closer to Lucy, "I didn't have a choice because when they told me about it I guess they were half way through with the planning,"

Lucy then exhales tiredly as she drops down to the bench and grumbles in her seat. Natsu soon walks up to the blonde and sat down next to her. Glancing at his best friend, he wraps an arm around her shoulder as he tried to console the blonde, "Don't worry Luce, everything will be fine…"

"How can you say that? Media will be covering the entourage; media people are invited inside, business people will persistently question us. How will that event be fine?" Lucy hisses in annoyance at the pinkette

"It will be because we just have to be us," Natsu then smiles at the blonde, more confident now with his words, "Remember, those people always mistaken us for being a couple even if we're just really friends?" Lucy then looks at the man, a little bashful as she remembers those instances people mistaken them as a couple.

"They will never know that we are just in a fake engagement…after all, we are really preparing for a wedding," Natsu then pulls away as he leans back to the bench, "It's just that by the month of the wedding, we have to call it off,"

"You sure we can pull this off?" Lucy questions her best friend as she hopefully looks at him. When Natsu nodded, Lucy then sighs and leans back to the bench with her head resting on the shoulder of the man. The two then stayed silent in the garden finally, they were able to exhale in peace. They were finally able to feel relaxed despite the pressure they were about to face this coming weekend.

As they watched over the butterflies fly over, Natsu suddenly remembers that he had a plan for that day and he wanted Lucy to come along. So, excitedly, he looked at Lucy and tapped her forehead, "Luce," he called, Lucy then opens her eyes in confusion to the man, "I want to show you something, let's go,"

Natsu then urged the blonde to stand up but the blonde took her time to sit up and wonder, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Natsu animatedly answers with his smile so radiant, making Lucy even more confused

"But Natsu, I thought we should be here to help out…and besides, I should be getting back to work,"

"Mom and Auntie Layla can handle this. I promise this will be short only," Natsu was finally able to stand and quickly pulls Lucy up

"What about Levy?" Lucy quickly grabs her bag as she was slowly being pulled by Natsu out of the garden

"Just tell her to meet you back at the office," Natsu then sprints away tugging the blonde along as they headed out of the garden.

Soon enough, the two were driving away from the hotel and headed to a place Lucy wasn't quite sure. The roads they were driving by are familiar to Lucy but she couldn't figure out where exactly they were heading. Not until Natsu made a turn to a corner and revealed the big church, Kardia Cathedral.

"Natsu, what are we going to do in Kardia Cathedral?" Lucy asked as she eyed the church but when Natsu chuckled she looked at him and questioned his laughing face, "What's so funny?"

"We're not stopping in the Kardia Cathedral," Natsu said before he glanced at the blonde, who was obviously confused, "Though, we are really going to a church,"

"Church? What are we going to do in a church?" Lucy then shifts in her seat as she focuses on the man

"Just wait," Natsu then looks away and presses on the gas more

Soon enough, Lucy and Natsu stops by a small chapel. They stood before the doors of the chapel, which was quite deserted since the chapel was quite secluded.

"Remember this place?" Natsu smiles as he remembers the first time he and Lucy went to this chapel

It was Lucy's birthday and she had an interview with Fairy Tail publication that day. She was just a recent graduate and she was really dreaming of being part of the company even just as a junior writer. She was nervous because she didn't want to fail this opportunity. So, Natsu brought her to the Aralia chapel, a church surrounded by different evergreen trees and shrubs. It has a peaceful ambiance, made the place like a paradise especially with the very exotic flowers growing around.

"Of course," Lucy answers then looks at Natsu with a thrill in her eyes, "This is the church you brought me to when I had an interview with Fairy Tail. We both prayed here that I'd get the job," Lucy then looked back at the chapel with glee in her eyes

"And you got the job," Natsu finishes as he grins at the chapel.

Soon, he runs towards the chapel and walks the aisle of the church. He had a thought in mind and he was excited about the idea. Natsu then stopped right in front of the altar and turns around to glance at Lucy. Right in that instance, he was awestruck. With her white dress and golden blonde locks, Natsu suddenly imagined Lucy as a real bride. She has a radiant glow around her with her eyes closed and a beautiful smile plastered on her face. When she opened her eyes, Lucy directly looked at him and smiled sweetly.

Looking around, Lucy saw a bunch of wild flowers by the entrance of the chapel and quickly picked the flowers. Smelling the sweet scent of the flowers, Lucy looked up at Natsu once again before she started walking towards the altar. With the soft glow of the sun as her background, Lucy was like walking into one of her dreams of a wedding. This is the kind of wedding she wants in real life.

Finally standing before Natsu, Lucy quickly noticed the red tint on Natsu's cheeks. Deciding to tease the man, she hits him in the shoulder with her flowers and said, "You think I'm pretty, right?" Lucy then chuckles when Natsu's eyes grew wide

"Wha-No, of course not," Natsu replies back as he looked away from Lucy, still feeling the warmth of his cheeks. When he looked at Lucy once again, she was already pouting, but he knew Lucy didn't take him seriously. So he surprised her with his words, "You looked beautiful,"

It was Lucy's turn to blush as she eyed the man, couldn't believe that Natsu was bluntly saying does words to her. It isn't unusual for Natsu to compliment her but when he does he always has a way to make her blush.

"Thank you," Lucy said, trying to sound confident but deep down she just wanted to hide her blushing face.

As the two stared at the simple altar, they couldn't help but close their eyes and pray for a moment. When Natsu was done, and Lucy wasn't, he suddenly murmured soft words to Lucy, "I was thinking,"

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and looked at Natsu and patiently waited for him to continue, "Let's get married here,"

Natsu said those words so soft and sincere that it startled Lucy and gasped in astonishment. She eyed him and mumbles back, "What?"

When Natsu realized what he said, he quickly stuttered and tried to clear out what he wanted to say, "I-I mean, I was thinking to use this chapel as our church… f-for our wedding, fake wedding,"

Lucy then relaxes as her heart finally slowed down in a beating, "Oh…Yeah, of course. This place is great,"

"I know people would expect us to choose Kardia Cathedral but this place holds more meaning for me…and for you," Natsu then smiles when Lucy nodded her head and smiled as well

"True. If I really do get married, I want this simple chapel," Lucy then smiled at the altar as she recalled her dream wedding.

As the two best friends stared at the altar, an elderly woman suddenly appeared by the doors of the chapel and was surprised to see them. She quickly walks in and caught the attention of the two, "Oh, I'm sorry! There is no priest today! Father Michael is in the Kardia Seminary doing a Pre-marriage seminar. You can't get married now,"

"Oh, no!" Lucy shook her head and hands as she slightly blushed at the thought of a secret wedding with Natsu, "We are not getting married!"

"Not this day," Natsu suddenly adds before he glances at Lucy, who was full blown blushing, "We are to get married in three months,"

"Oh, is that so?" The elder then walks closer to them and eyed the two before she nods her head, "Well, then have you scheduled an interview?"

"Interview?" Lucy repeats before she looked at Natsu for any thoughts but the man was clueless as her, "What interview?"

"Well, before you get to have a seminar, the priest has to interview the bride and the groom then that's the only time you will be able to have a pre-marriage seminar,"

Natsu and Lucy then nod their head in understanding. As Lucy thought of dismissing the idea and just head on, she was taken aback when Natsu suddenly said, "Then schedule us for an interview,"

"When?" The elder asked

"What?!" Lucy looked at Natsu with surprise but the man didn't mind her as he answered the elder woman instead

"Wednesday of the second week of May," Natsu then grins when he watched the elder write down the schedule in a small notepad

"Alright then. I'll be putting this on schedule, just come by again here. What are your names?" The old woman looked at the two

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu said before he steps down and helped the elder woman spell out their names. Lucy was just standing at the altar, not really understanding how this simple visit to the chapel turned out to be scheduling for an interview before the pre-marriage seminar.

"Okay…" The elder then thought for a second, "Wait a minute, do you happen to be children of the Heartfilia and Dragneel family, who owns big companies?"

"Yep," Natsu simply answered as he grinned at the old lady

"Ohh," The woman awed before she leans forward and whispered to Natsu, "Then you should choose the Kardia Cathedral,"

"No. My fiancée likes this chapel. Right, Luce?" Natsu then looked at Lucy but he was quite stunned to see Lucy was staring off, so confused, "I-I think she's being overwhelmed…" Natsu states before he looks back at the elderly woman

the old woman then chuckles as she nods her head and turns away from them, "Oh young love…"

"When's the wedding?" The old lady asks without glancing at the two and just kept on walking towards the back door of the chapel

"June 30!" Natsu exclaimed, finally snapping Lucy out of her daze, and the older woman has affirmed the words of the pinkette and disappears behind the door of the church.

"Wait, June 30?" Lucy finally asks as she steps down and stood next to Natsu, "Why that date?"

"Nothing in particular," Natsu replies back as he shrugs his shoulder, "It's just that, the next day should be your birthday,"

Lucy then stayed silent for a moment as she thought about that logic, "Then I'll have the saddest birthday…"

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Well…by that time I should have a canceled wedding and I couldn't celebrate because I should be crying my eyes out," Lucy then looked up at Natsu and saw that he understood her point

"Oh…I never thought that" Natsu then looked down to his hands before he glances at Lucy again, "Sorry,"

"It's fine…after all, it would just be an act," Lucy then smiled at Natsu before she wraps her arms around his and urged him to go on, "Come on, it's time to go…" and with that, the two walked away from the chapel and headed back to the city.

Parking the car to the side, Lucy immediately steps down from the car and closed the door. When Natsu stepped down as well but stayed by the driver's side, he then said to Lucy, "I'll wait up for you here,"

"You'll wait?" Lucy asks confused before she looks down to her wrist watch and saw there is still an hour before her official time off, "But I still have an hour before I'm allowed to leave,"

"Yeah, I know. But I'll still wait up for you here," Natsu then grins at the blonde. He was about to tell her to get in when Lucy suddenly said, "You know what, come on," Lucy then walked up to him and tugged him along inside the building.

"Wait, Luce, I can just wait in the car," Natsu reasons out but the blonde shook her head as she continued to head towards the elevator

"No, just stay by my office…I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Lucy said as she presses the up button of the elevator

"But then we have to act like a couple," Natsu argues again. Lucy then looks at him and silently thought. As she looks away, Lucy shrugged her shoulder and said, "People here always thought we dated,"

 _Ding!_

"Come on," and with that, Lucy tugged Natsu inside the elevator.

When they have reached the 15th floor, Lucy and Natsu was quickly greeted by the new receptionists of the department. As they stepped out, the two girls in the front desk suddenly perked up and greeted Natsu flirtatiously, "Good afternoon, sir," the two ladies greeted with a very teasing smile

Unconsciously, Lucy wraps her arm around Natsu's as she greeted the two ladies instead, "Good afternoon, ladies,"

"G-good afternoon, Ms. Lucy," The receptionists then bows their head before they sat down back to their chairs and mumbled about how embarrassing they were

Chuckling a little with how the two girls became bashful, Natsu couldn't help but notice the happy expression of the blonde. Natsu then comments about it, "You seem so happy now,"

"Am I?" Lucy asks back as she smiles at her best friend. Before Natsu could reply to Lucy a door suddenly opens and Enno comes out of the room.

"Oh, Lucy, Natsu" Enno then closes her door and stares at the couple, "Where did you two go? I thought you and Levy went out to have a meeting with Ms. Grandine?"

"We did," Lucy answers as she pulls her arms away from Natsu, "Um, she was in the middle of preparing for an event. So, Levy stayed behind and Natsu and I-"

"We went church searching," Natsu suddenly interrupts the blonde, who looked at him with wide eyes but Natsu just shrugged and continued, "And we found the church we want. We were even able to schedule an interview,"

"Oh, right the interview with the priest," Enno nods her head as she was now more interested in the progress of the wedding preparation, "You need that so that you could have a pre-marriage seminar. So when will it be?"

"Wednesday of the second week of May," Natsu answers and he was quickly pinched in the side by Lucy, who threatened him to shut up but the man just shook his head and grin

"Ahh, when will the wedding happen?"

"June 30!" Lucy quickly answers as she began to push Natsu forward and say, "Um, sorry, Enno-sama but could we go ahead first? I remembered Natsu and I have to talk about something- about the interview of Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!"

"Oh," Enno expressed as she watches the two walked ahead and soon goes inside the office of the blonde, "Okay…" she then shrugged her shoulders and went on her way

As Lucy and Natsu were inside the office, Natsu quickly took his seat on the couch as Lucy sits on her computer chair. Sighing, she leans on her table with her arms over the desk and cups her cheeks with an open palm.

"Well, I didn't expect to see Enno-sama…" Lucy mutters as she and Natsu looked at one another

"What's wrong if she knows a few things about the wedding?" Natsu asks as he rests his back to the couch

"She's friends with your mom and my mom. Probably, she'll be sharing what she heard, just like how your mom and my mom knew Levy is my maid-of-honor," Lucy then stood up and walked to her couch. Sitting next to Natsu, she rested her head against his shoulder and sigh, "But I guess it's inevitable…people just keeps on knowing what is happening to our wedding,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Natsu then rests his head on her head and closed his eyes. And there, the two enjoyed the peaceful silence they have in the office.

Standing by the ceiling to floor window, a brown-haired man stood before it with his hands shoved inside his slacks pants as he gazed at the setting sun over Crocus. He is just wearing his dress shirt with its sleeves rolled until his elbows since his suit jacket was hanged by his computer chair. He silently listened to the buzzes of cars as people went on their way home or someplace else.

The door to the man's office suddenly opens and a middle-aged woman suddenly peeps in to check on the man. As the middle-aged woman saw the man just standing by the window, she softly went and closed the door.

"Mr. Aikawa," the woman softly calls and the man slowly turns to look at her. When the man looked at her with regard, he quickly smiled and walked back to his chair and took his seat

"Yes, architect Byora," the man answers as the architect quickly walked up to him and handed a slip of paper

"Jukito Matsumuri called five minutes ago and he told me that he will be free by June," Mrs. Byora then smiled genuinely at the man, who perked up with the news

"That's great! Where can I meet him so that I could finalize the plan?" the man began to search a file over his stack of folders

"He'll be in Magnolia. Mr. Matsumuri said that he'll be visiting his friend and that he'll be vacationing there as well. So you don't have to worry about trying to catch an early flight, Raito," the woman then chuckles as the man suddenly grinned at her

"Sorry boss, just making sure…" the man name Raito said before he stops fumbling with his file and just grinned at the senior architect, "I just want to finish the blueprint so that we could start the construction of the building,"

"You know, Raito, you are a young architect who has more adventures to look forward to. Take your time and relax a bit. You know what I'll book you a flight to Magnolia on the third week of May," Mrs. Byora then smiles excitedly for the architect

"But Mr. Matsumuri will be there by June," Raito then tilts his head in confusion

"I know, but I want you to go there in Magnolia and take a break before you start any official meeting with Jukito," the senior architect then taps the slip of paper she handed as she leans close to the brown-haired man, "Finish your latest project and make sure by May you're ready to go to Magnolia. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Raito answers with a gentle bow of his head and looks up at his boss

"Good. I'll leave you now," and with that, the woman turned away and headed for the door. But as soon as she opens the door, she mumbled an, "Oh," before she looked at Raito once again and said, "Don't stay too late. Why not go out and socialize?"

"I will," Raito then chuckles when the woman looked at him with a mocking smile before she turns away and closes the glass door.

As he was alone, he twirled his chair to gaze at the tall buildings before him. Raito began to think about the place Magnolia. That was a memorable city for him because that was where he really fell in love for the first time and if he may say the last time as well.

"I hope I can see you around," Raito then pauses as he stares at the soft glow of the setting sun, "Lucy,"

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey, Readers!**_

 _ **I made an update! I tried my best to make one. Anyways, here is chapter 15 and I hope it's long enough to satiate the absence I made. I put in some fluff here and I'm not sure if it's good but either way, it will be a ride for Lucy and Natsu. Oops! I think I said too much!**_

 _ **So, I'm not going to keep you longer so that you could start reading the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Leave me some review to tell me what your thoughts are about this chapter. I think I said too much chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's it!**_

 _ **Love,  
FairyTailxNaLu**_

 _ **PS.**_

 _ **I left a poll on my profile. I hope you can drop by my profile and vote. It has something to do with my writing schedule. So yeah, drop by after reading the chapter. Thanks!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"1-2-3! 1-2-3!" A black-haired woman shouted as she twirls around in the ballroom floor to inspect every pair on the dance floor. She continued to count while she clapped to give the rhythm to the couples.

"Very good Jane and Matthew! 1-2-3! 1-2-3! Oops! Watch your step, 1-2-3! 1-2-3!" The instructor then double clapped as an indication of ending the dance, "and, pull apart! Then gently pull in...Take a step back and bow..."

As the couples did what they were told, they began to applause once they were done. "Alright very good everyone, let's have a 10-minute break before we start the next step," and with that, the couples on the dance floor began to retreat and head for their bags.

As for the instructor, she gave a smile to everyone before she turns around to face a couple sitting by the corner.

"So," the instructor exclaimed as she walks towards the pair, "how is your foot doing, Lucy?"  
"Dead," Lucy then glared at Natsu, who just gave a sheepish grin  
Hearing the instructor laugh at the look she was giving to Natsu, she then glanced at the woman, "Abby, this man intentionally stepped on me,"  
"Oh, come on Lucy. Why would your fiancé step on you? Right?" Abby then looked at Natsu, who nodded furiously  
"Yeah! She's right. Why would I step on you intentionally?" Natsu then wraps an arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her in, "It's not like I wanted you to have a dead nail tomorrow,"  
"Gah!" Lucy wailed as she shrugged Natsu's arm off of her while Natsu laughed at her outburst, "I am so telling this to Auntie Grandine!"  
"Oh, come on, she'll burn my ears off," Natsu whined as he leaned back on his arms  
"Well, you should have thought of that before blindly stepping on her foot," Abby said in between her chuckle.

Natsu then blows a raspberry before he sat up straight and looked at their friend and instructor, "Who needs a dancing lesson? I mean seriously, no offense," Natsu regarded to the instructor  
"Unfortunately you," Lucy hissed before she gave a weak kick to Natsu's shin  
Taken by surprise with the little hit, Natsu gawked at the blonde as he replied, "Excuse me, I am great at dancing!"

Abby then chortled as Lucy choked on her own saliva, "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "You call that great dancing?!" Lucy sarcastically shouted before she laughed along with her friend  
"You know what," Abby suddenly states as she tries to slow down from her laughter, "Why don't we just stay with the very simple dancing?"  
"I like that!" Natsu perks up before he gave a curiously look to the black-haired woman, "You know you should have suggested that before we actually started,"  
"Shut up Natsu," Lucy scolds before she looks at her friend, "Abby, tell me about this simple dancing so that I can save my feet from dying tomorrow,"  
"Well...you both could just sway dance," Abby then shrugs her shoulders when Natsu and Lucy looked at her skeptically  
"Sway dance?" Lucy repeats in disbelief, "Really?"  
"Well, that involves fewer steps and counting," Abby reasoned out  
"Okay then! Great!" Natsu said affirmatively but Lucy looked at him in shock before she shook her head  
"No way!" Lucy uttered, "Let's just practice Natsu! I just don't want to sway in the middle of the room,"  
"Umm, you sure? I can't promise that I'm not going to step on you," Natsu then grinned when Lucy glared at him  
"Okay-okay, guys..." Abby calls the attention of the two, "I have an idea..."  
"Make it a good one. Please?" Lucy requests  
"Yes of course. Okay, so, this afternoon, I have another class. But it's more like a volunteer work,"  
"Volunteer work?" Natsu echoes back as he finds it ridiculous  
"Yeah. I give free dancing sessions with the elders as part of their physical activity to keep themselves on the move," Abby then smiled at the two, who was cautiously looking back at her.

With the silence of the two, Abby doesn't know if her idea was a good one or not. But with the sudden clap of Lucy, she jumped a little as Lucy said, "You know what let's give it a try. I mean, seriously, what's so hard about dancing with the elders?"

 **x...X||X...x**

"Alright, guys! Let's all stand up and start swaying our hips!" Abby shouts as she tries to catch the attention of the elders, who were all, slumped down to their chairs. When no one moved an inch, Abby shyly leaned towards Lucy and whispered.

"I hate to say this...but," Abby then meets the gaze of the blonde, "Can you help me get these lovely elders get on their feet?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy couldn't help but smile at her friend. She then says, "Sure, I think you need more help than our dancing problem,"  
"Thanks," Abby then grinned before she took off and approached an elder

As Lucy and Natsu were left in front, Natsu didn't know what to do. He is not really familiar with this kind of volunteer work but he'd love to help. But seeing these elders look so bored but at the same time annoyed being in a dance session, he couldn't help but feel the same as if it's infecting him as well.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Natsu whispered as he leaned towards Lucy  
"Get them to dance," Lucy simply replies before she nudges Natsu forward, "Come on, let's help Abby," and with that, Lucy walked ahead and approached an old man.

"Hi," Lucy sweetly greets, successfully catching the attention of the old man, who has been brooding on his seat, "Come on, let's dance,"  
"Where do you see old people dance, young lady?" The old man said with an irritated voice as if he was scolding her  
Lucy sheepishly smiled at the man, as she didn't know exactly how to respond to it. But alas, she still tried her charm, "Well, I haven't seen yet. But maybe you could show me?"  
"And why would I do that? I'll just sore my knees," The old man then grunts as he looks away from the blonde

On the other side of the room, when Natsu saw Lucy approached an old man, he decided to do the same. So, walking towards an old lady sitting alone, mumbling softly which Natsu barely could understand, Natsu decided not to startle the woman.

"Hello," Natsu softly greets until the elder looked up at him with a curious look, "I'm Natsu," he brought out his hand for a shake, "I'm a friend of the instructor who teaches you to dance,"  
"Oh is that so?" The old lady then smiles as she takes his hand to shake, "Abby-dear is a nice girl. She is very patient with all of us. She tries to get us dancing but very few of us follow her,"  
"Why not?" Natsu asks as he sits down on the floor, looking up at the old woman  
"Well, they find dancing boring," The old lady then widens her eyes as if she was finding it ridiculous to call dancing boring. With the look of the elder, Natsu couldn't help but laugh, earning a little more attention not only from the elders but from Lucy and Abby.

"Dancing? Boring?" Natsu laughed again before he stood up and offered a hand, "I don't think so. How about you show me how to dance because I get the feeling that you love dancing,"  
"Of course I do," the old lady then places a hand on Natsu's hand as she stood up slowly, "I was a great dancer when I was a child,"

Soon enough, Natsu and the elder is in the middle of the room, moving and swaying to the rhythm of the song being played. With Natsu starting off the mood, Lucy couldn't help but smile at how good Natsu could make anyone smile. Smiling to herself, Lucy loved how Natsu could relate to anyone at any age. With him being her motivation, she looked back at the brooding old man again.

"Well, I don't think her knees are getting sore or her hips being painful. You want to try at least?" Lucy then gave a smile that tells the old man to try at least once  
"Why do you even want me to dance?" The old man skeptically looked at the young blonde  
"Because I'm looking for someone to dance with...will you be my partner?" Lucy then pulled off her cute look  
"Well that boy looks like your age," the man points at Natsu  
"Well, he has a partner and I don't want to steal him from that sweet woman," Lucy then smiled knowingly at the man  
"I guess your right," the old man then tried to stand up, making Lucy perk up as she thought she successfully convinced the old man, "Well then, that leaves me no choice. Come on, I'll show you some of my moves,"  
"Great!" And with that, Lucy walked along with the old man and began to dance.

Soon, more elders joined in the dancing and when all the elders were on the dance floor, Abby began her small routine for the elders' exercise. When Abby began her work, Natsu and Lucy stayed at the side and watched the group. Oblivious to what is happening, Natsu and Lucy didn't notice the elders were talking about them. The elders would say that the two were very kind to help out Abby and at the same time, they mentioned how they looked good together. Being the old romantic people they are, they thought they should do something about it and make the two young couple dance together.

So when their exercise was over and Abby gave them the free time to dance on their own or rest by their chairs, the elders decided to make their plan in action.

Grandpa Yujin, the old man Lucy talked to, came up to Natsu to ask some questions. As he stood next to the pinkette, he quickly cleared his throat to catch the young lad's attention.

"Oh, hey, grandpa Yujin, what's up?" Natsu quickly asks with a smile when he noticed the old man standing next to him  
"I'm good-I'm good...how about you?" The old man widens his eyes in anticipation  
"Yeah, I'm great," Natsu then chuckles to himself when he found the old man a little curious more than he was moments ago  
"Good, good..." The old man then trails off as he gave thumbs up to another old man.

Finding this a little odd, Natsu tried to observe the two old man converse through gesture. Grandpa Baeku bounced his eyebrows before he pouted his lips to gesture to grandma Hyera. So as Grandpa Yujin nodded his head, he looked at Natsu once again.

"Before you say anything to me, can I ask you a question?" Natsu then crosses his arms as he dubiously looked at the elder  
"Why yes," the old man confidently nods his head  
"Are you planning something I should be cautious about?" Natsu then leans forward as he tries to eye the old man for any malicious act  
"Oh, it's nothing!" Grandpa Yujin said while he shook his hand then tapped the boy on the shoulder. Leaning close to the pinkette, grandpa Yujin then whispers, "Perhaps, you'll be glad..."  
"Be glad?" Natsu repeats, "About what?"  
"You know that girl, right?" Grandpa Yujin secretly points at the blonde. When Natsu nodded, the old man then continues, "Well, we think you and that girl should be together,"  
"Really?" Natsu questions with a triumph smile on his face, finding it unbelievable that these elders are rooting him for Lucy, like everybody else  
"Oh, yes..." The old man expressed excitedly, "She is gentle and sweet. I thought she would give up easily on me. After all, I am one of the grumpiest old men in our group," Natsu and Grandpa Yujin then laughs together

"But seriously, you should ask her out," Grandpa Yujin said as he nudged the young man  
smiling to himself, Natsu didn't know if he should tell these elders that he was going to marry Lucy. But then he thought twice when he realized he wasn't really in a relationship with Lucy.

"You think, she'll go out with me?" Natsu asks back with a little nervousness in his voice  
"Of course!" The old man then slaps the back of the young man, "Hyera signaled to me that the young woman is interested in love,"  
"How do you know that's what grandma Hyera told you?" Natsu asks astonished with the elders' way of secret communication  
"Oh our minds are connected in some way," the old man chuckles to himself before he slaps the man again, taking Natsu by surprise, "Come on, we'll all dance. We have a special dance that creates a new couple," then the old man stood up and walked towards one of his co-elders, leaving Natsu confused.

As the elders began to dance again, with Natsu partnered with grandma Hyera and Lucy partnered with grandpa Yujin, the two young adults barely notices the glances the elders gave. Despite knowing a little about the scheme the elders made, Natsu doesn't know what to anticipate. And so, as the music begins to quicken its rhythm, the elders also quicken their steps as they turned and swayed from side to side. Soon, all pairs switched partners, surprising Lucy and Natsu. The switching continued until Natsu and Lucy became partners.

With the sudden partnership, the music then slows down again. Looking around them, Natsu and Lucy tries to imitate the elders. Without knowing, the two were successfully doing their waltz.

"Well, who knew these people have their own tradition of dancing?" Natsu mutters as he looks around the room before looking down to Lucy  
"Yeah, it's like they planned it," Lucy replies back as she stifles a laughter  
Chuckling as well, Natsu thought how funny Lucy guessed it right about the elders planning this whole dance, "So, have I stepped on your foot yet?"  
"As the matter of fact, no," Lucy then smiled at the pinkette, but nearly shrieks in surprise when she felt Natsu pull her closer to his chest  
"That's good, right?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded, "Tomorrow is our engagement party..."  
"I know and we have to be very cautious about what we say," Lucy reminded  
"Yep, I know..." Natsu rests his forehead to Lucy, making her widen her eyes in surprise, "My neck hurts," Natsu mutters

Without hesitation, Lucy lifts her hand from Natsu's shoulder and touches his neck to give it a little squeeze as a soft massage.

"Your neck is stiff," Lucy noticed as she continues to massage Natsu, who is slowly becoming flushed, "Oh," Lucy then lifts her hand and rubs her fingers to Natsu's red ear, "Your ear is red...are you alright?" Lucy leaned back to observe Natsu.

Looking at the pinkette, Natsu had his eyes closed with his lips forming a tight line as if he was refraining himself from groaning.

"Natsu?" Lucy calls worriedly  
"U-um...Luce," Natsu speaks staggered  
"Yeah? Is everything alright?" Lucy asks again but this time her hand cups Natsu's cheek

When Natsu opened his eyes, he exhaled a heavy breath as if he was having trouble breathing. But Lucy was not fazed at all, rather, she is more concerned. Looking straight into Lucy's eyes, Natsu couldn't help but swallow hard. He doesn't know what is going on with him. With Lucy affectionately touching his neck, gently rubbing his ear, and cupping his cheek, he can't help but have short breaths. He knows he is holding Lucy too tight against his chest and if Lucy noticed it, she doesn't mention anything about it.

He can't help it, he just wants to be closer to Lucy, "Yeah, I'm fine..." Natsu then smiled to her, which Lucy returns with a smile of relief

As they were smiling to each other, the elders around, who have been watching since then, suddenly stopped dancing. Grandpa Yujin and Grandma Hyera subtly walked closer to the two and intentionally bumped Natsu and Lucy. When Natsu was bumped from the back unexpectedly, he wasn't able to catch himself quickly. So as he stumbles forward, Lucy suddenly yelped as she falls down with Natsu and rolls on the floor,"Kyaa!"

When the two stopped rolling and lay down on the floor, everybody, even Abby, gasp in astonishment. They couldn't react properly and just stared at the two fallen adults.

"Aww," Natsu groaned as he pushed himself up from Lucy. His arms were wrapped around her head, so as Natsu pushed his self up with his forearm, he looked down at Lucy and inspected her.

"Luce?" Natsu called, "Are you alright?"

Lucy didn't answer. She has her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. When Lucy didn't respond, Natsu had to shake his arm a little to wake up the blonde but then she stayed unconscious.

"Lucy," Natsu called again, this time with more fear in his voice. Without really thinking it through, Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy as if he was waking her up from a spell.

The moment Natsu grazed his lips to Lucy's, the blonde slowly gained consciousness for she felt something warm on her lips. When Lucy was able to gather her thoughts, she shortly shrieked in surprise. Hearing the faint shrill of Lucy, Natsu pulled back an inch away to check on her. Immediately, he saw the bright brown eyes of the blonde and it is obvious Lucy was surprised with what he did.

Speechless to what he has done, Natsu looked away from Lucy's eyes because of embarrassment. But the moment he did, Natsu didn't know if he should have regretted looking away or not because his eyes suddenly fall on Lucy's lips. Lucy's plumped pink lips that were warm to kiss.

So, without realizing, Natsu leans down again and kisses Lucy once more.

There have been numerous times Natsu kissed Lucy, either accidental, intentional, or secretly. With the length of friendship she has with Natsu, Lucy doesn't know anymore how to respond properly to those kisses Natsu give. She has always been surprised to those kisses. Those kisses aren't always the shocking kisses, rather his kisses before were always brief.

But this kiss is different.

As Natsu kisses her, Lucy thought to herself what kind of kiss was Natsu giving her, so she thought, _"First, Natsu is kissing me intentionally,"_ Lucy suddenly swallows as she continually feels Natsu's lips on her  
 _"Second, he's kissing me a little harder than before,"_ Lucy suddenly feels her eyes getting droopy  
 _"Third...he's kissing me longer,"_ and with that, Lucy closes her eyes as she kisses him back.

* * *

Slumped on her table, Lucy tapped her fingers on it as she stared off somewhere within her apartment. Her thoughts are deep and obviously were not aware that her maid of honor was talking to her.

As Levy walks in from the kitchen, holding a glass of wine in each hand, she questions the blonde about her engagement party the next day. Tomorrow is Sunday and the most anticipated engagement party is going to happen.

When Lucy didn't budge to look back at her or respond any sound to her question, Levy finally realized that Lucy was in the outer space again, thinking about something she doesn't know.

"Lucy~" Levy calls for the third time but then Lucy was still staring off away from her  
"LUCY!" Levy shouts again but this time with a loud clap  
successfully snapping Lucy out of her thoughts, Lucy shouts back in alarm and surprise as she sat up straight and looked around her apartment, "Wha-What?! What's happening?!"

Sighing at the blonde, Levy suddenly shakes her head as she slowly pushes the glass of wine to Lucy, "You were lost in the outer space..."

"Wha-what?" Lucy asked baffled, earning her a roll of the eyes from Levy  
"You zoned out on me. I just went to get us some wine and when I returned, you're...croo-croo~" Levy laughs at her poor imitation of an owl  
"Sorry," Lucy apologized as she looked down and swirled her wine, "It's just that, this day is so unexpected..." She then looks up at Levy who gave her a confused look  
"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy quickly declines, knowing her best friend is so inquisitive  
"Oh come on, you can't bring up a problem and not talk about it. I'm your maid of honor, I can help you. It's my job to help the bride," Levy then smiled knowingly as if she is winning a bet  
"This has nothing to do with the fake wedding," Lucy quickly said as she grabs her glass and leans back to her chair and drinks her wine  
"Oh really..." Levy then hums to herself as she leans back to her chair too, "Then this means it has something to do with your personal life,"  
"Yes, Levy-chan. It's personal, so yeah, I'm not telling," Lucy said shaking her head, making Levy scoff at the blonde  
"And since when did we hide stuff from each other?" Levy asks before she smirks slyly  
"…" Lucy thought for a second, "Today! Just today" Lucy then bites her lips as she looks down to her lap

Laughing at the blushing blonde, Levy couldn't help but be more curious about what Lucy was hiding. But there is one thing she is sure about this secret. It is definitely juicy that Lucy is too embarrassed to share.

"Oh, Lu-chan~" Levy cooed before she stands from her seat and rounds the table to sit next to the blonde. As she takes her seat, Lucy cautiously looked at her while she gave a mischievous smile, "Come on, I know you need someone to talk to~" Levy said as she teases the blonde  
"I have no idea why we are friends," Lucy mutters as she eyes the blunette, making Levy slam her palm against the table and exclaim, "Lu-chan! Come on! I promise I'm not going to make a fuzz about it,"

Levy then gave her most innocent smile to completely make herself believable to the blonde. Sighing, Lucy knew Levy had some point. She needs someone to talk to.

"Fine," Lucy said and Levy quickly yelped in excitement, which Lucy immediately stops as she raises a finger as a warning, "But!"  
"But..." Levy excitedly repeats  
"You can't tell anybody about this. Not a single soul," Lucy then brought out her pinky and asked for their swear oath. As Levy loops her pinky and seals it, Lucy sighed as she prepared herself to relive that moment she has been thinking about.

"Okay..." Lucy then exhaled deeply as she continuous, "Natsu and I kissed," she simply said and immediately holds her breath

Levy didn't respond immediately as she waited for more. But then Lucy was obviously holding her breath already, making Levy realize that was it. So she said, "So?"

And with that, Lucy exhaled harshly as she astonishingly exclaims, "What do you mean 'so'?! Levy, Natsu and I kissed!"  
"Yeah. So? It's not like you two haven't kissed. Let me remind you, you two do really kiss, sometimes, accidental or intentional," Levy said with a bored expression but Lucy had her shocked expression  
"We do not kiss! M-maybe accidental but intentional... maybe just for the past few weeks, but they were all for show" Lucy then heaved as her cheeks become warm  
"Okay, fine. Maybe they are for show...but still, so what? What's so different about the kiss this time?" Levy then crosses her arms as she rests to her chair

Lucy is then quiet, suddenly unsure of what to say. Well, she knew what to say, it's just that, she can't believe what she did and saying it out loud makes it 10x more hard to believe.

"...Um, well..." Lucy then trails off as she felt her heart beat faster. Unconsciously, she licks her lips and bites it in embarrassment, "Like I said Natsu and I kissed..."  
"Yeah, you said that three times already," Levy replies with a impatience in her voice  
"Um...He kissed me first..." Lucy then pauses as she swallows hard  
"Then?" Levy provoked for more  
"Then I woke up?" Lucy said more like a question than a statement, making Levy tilt her head in confusion  
"Wa-wait!" Levy shouts as she waves her hands like she was trying to erase the thought, "Do you mind of telling me what exactly happened instead of jumping right into the climax?"

Lucy then nods as she slowly began the story. Lucy told Levy about the ballroom practice they had with Abby that morning and how they ended up helping Abby in her volunteer work for the elders. With that at the point, Lucy began telling about her and Natsu's experience in helping out and how they were able to convince the old people to dance. Then, later on, she began telling how the elders started their 'tradition' dance and make her and Natsu become partners at the near end of the dance.

"Wait, so after switching partners, you ended up with Natsu?" Levy clarifies and Lucy nodded, "Okay, go on," Levy said and so Lucy continued.

Lucy then told her how suddenly, unconsciously she and Natsu became intimate without really realizing it. Lucy said, at first, she was just surprised when Natsu placed his forehead to hers and with that they became unaware of their surrounding. So, when she and Natsu continued to dance, they were really surprised when Natsu was bumped from the back, making them stumble to the floor.

"I then became unconscious but it was more like out of fear," Lucy then leans towards the table with her head prompt up with her hand  
"And the only way Natsu thought of to wake you up is by kissing you," Levy said with a matter-of-fact tone. Lucy then nods her head as she replies  
"Yeah. I woke up because I felt something warm-" Lucy was then interrupted when Levy squealed in excitement, earning the blunette a slap on the shoulder to stop her from acting giddy, "Listen," Lucy scolds and Levy quickly stopped as she sat up straight with her legs crossed over her chair

"So yeah, I woke up and Natsu was kissing me. I was surprised so, you know, I kind of screamed and he pulls away. I thought that was it and he'd stand up. But then... he kissed me again,"  
"Oh my god!" Levy screamed as she flailed in her seat, "Describe how he kissed you!" Levy demanded, making Lucy blush  
"Levy~" Lucy whined as she sat up straight and cupped her warm cheeks  
"Oh come on! That is the reason why you're like this! It's the matter of how he kissed you!" Levy then shook the blonde as is to force the answer out of her  
"Okay! Okay!" Lucy surrendered before she positioned herself in her seat. As Lucy hugs her legs and rests her chin on her knees, she looked at Levy and started talking again.

"So, obviously, Natsu intended to kiss me..." Lucy helplessly blushed as she tries to think of that moment. When Levy nodded, Lucy continued, "Usually, his intentional kisses are just a smack,"  
"Uh-huh" Levy answers  
"But that kiss..." Lucy then pauses and Levy eagerly waited for the blonde to continue, "It wasn't just a smack-"  
"Kyaa!" Levy squealed for a second then keeps herself quiet again and said, "Go on..."  
"He was kissing me with pressure... I really felt his lips...it's warm, soft..." Lucy then hides her face as she squeals in her seat. Feeling her heart pound in her chest, she doesn't know how to handle her raging emotions

"Oh my goodness, Lu," Levy gawks as she finally figures out what happened, "Natsu kissed you long enough for you to kiss him back,"  
"AH! Levy! Don't say it out loud!" Lucy bellows as she raises her head and her face was blown red  
"oh my..." Levy astonished in her seat, dropping her back to her chair, "You kissed him..."  
"I know I shouldn't have!" Lucy then slams a fist on her table, "I mean I can't kiss my best friend! That's like a universal law that you can't kiss your best friend out of nowhere!"  
"Then why'd you do it?" Levy wickedly questions  
"...I don't know," Lucy then slumps back to her chair, feeling exhausted  
"You know the reason Lu-chan. Don't deny it," Levy states back  
"Levy-chan, you know the reason why I'm trying not to like Natsu more than a friend. He's my best friend. I don't want our friendship to be at risk...and besides...he's in love with someone else," Lucy then hugs her knees again as she looks at her empty glass of wine  
"Whom we don't know who. Lu-chan, we haven't met any girl that Natsu is interested with. He didn't introduce anyone to us," Levy points out but Lucy had too much doubt to see the silver lining in it  
"Then why did he ask me to keep this ring safe?" Lucy asks back as she raised her hand with the engagement ring, "He told me, he was about to give the ring soon..."  
"Okay, for that, I don't know. But still Lu, maybe..." Levy then trailed off as she doesn't know how to convince the blonde  
"Let's just face it Natsu has someone that he has been hiding from us. The girl must hate me so much because I'm trying to make Natsu marry me..." Lucy then shook her head, feeling disappointed with herself

"I don't know Lu. I just can't make myself believe this. I mean, why would he kiss you like that if he had someone else?" Levy then perks up as she thought she had a point but Lucy was not fazed at all  
"He didn't kiss me because he liked me back..." Lucy muttered, "He said, it was just out of fear. It was out of concern for a friend,"

Levy was then left silent. Now, Levy didn't know how to counter that. How was she supposed to defend that Natsu could possibly have feelings for Lucy?

"Well...that's bullshit," Levy sighed as she slumps to the table and gazed at Lucy  
"Tell me about it..." Lucy slumps back to the table too  
"So, what happens now? What about tomorrow?" Levy asks  
"It's definitely awkward... but I'll get by," Lucy looked back at Levy and gave a small smile, "I'll just have to stop myself from liking him again..."

* * *

Flashes of cameras are seen from afar as cars slowly enter the wide drop-off section of the Golden Magnolia Hotel. As expected, media would take the opportunity to cover the once in a lifetime event, the joint occasion of wedding anniversary and engagement party of two powerful families from the business industry.

As their vehicle slowly gets near to the entrance of the hotel, Lucy couldn't help but feel nervous. Also for the fact that she is seating next to Natsu, she couldn't bear to look at him. She knows she is acting weird since Natsu came to her apartment and wait for her to get ready for the event. It was Grandine's instruction that the two should come together in one vehicle because it would be weird if they came to the hotel in two different cars.

Fidgeting in her place, Lucy suddenly jumped in her seat when she felt a warm hand envelops her shaking ones. Abruptly looking at her side; she saw Natsu was concernedly gazing at her.

"Don't worry Luce, everything will be fine…" Natsu said as he gave a little squeeze to her hand  
"Uh yeah, of course," Lucy tried to give an assuring smile but it was more like a crooked smile, and this didn't make Natsu relieved  
"I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you, okay?" Natsu then grinned wide and somehow it made Lucy smile back, "You better not or else I'll really kill you,"  
"That's more like you," Natsu then chuckles along with Lucy

Soon enough, their vehicle stops in the middle of the drop-off section and a man opens up the van door. Natsu quickly stood up and heads down. He waited for Lucy and offered his hand, which Lucy quickly takes as she steps down from the van.

Instantly the media is all around them taking pictures of them together. They walked the red carpet hand in hand. Natsu entwined his hand to Lucy's as he guided Lucy inside. He would occasionally squeeze her hand as an assurance that everything is under control. For Lucy, as she walks towards the lobby, she suddenly thought of the days she was planning this fake marriage. She couldn't believe that she even considered the idea of looking for someone else to act as her fake fiancé. With this kind of events, she knows she'll never have the same comfort as Natsu is giving. She is more than grateful to have Natsu pretend to be her fiancé because she will always feel safe next to him.

 **x...X||X...x**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Mira greets as she stood in the middle of the stage, "Tonight we are celebrating love. A love that has been united 30 years ago and now, a new union of love will happen soon," Mira then glanced at Lucy and Natsu then to Layla and Jude.

"Before we invite the new couple on stage, I'd like to know more about our dear couple, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia," Mira said with an open arms welcoming the couple on stage

A round of applause is then heard as Jude and Layla stood up and headed for the stage. As the couple stood next to Mira, the trio went on for a short interview that people loved to hear. After all, they were talking about their beautiful marriage.

While people were all busy listening to the couple in front, Lucy and Natsu sat with their friends. With that arrangement, they were all supposed to be casual. Although everybody was acting casual, Lucy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, especially when Natsu is still holding her hand.

Looking down at her entwined hand with Natsu, Lucy gulped before she tried to pull her hand away. When Natsu felt some tugging, he glanced at the blonde and gave a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks as he secured his hold to hers  
"Um, I don't think we need to hold hands…" Lucy whispers back, "Especially around our friends," Lucy then leans away from Natsu and looked at the stage  
"So what? They don't mind," Natsu answers back. When Lucy looked at him, she replies back with a little frustration in her voice, "Natsu, they know that we are faking this. We don't have to pretend,"  
"But most of the people here know we are in love," Natsu then gave a smile that told Lucy to quite complaining. But as stubborn as she is, Lucy tugged her hand again and said to Natsu, "I don't feel comfortable with you holding my hand," and with that, Lucy tugged her hand again and she was able to set her hand free from Natsu's hold.

With that chance, Lucy stood up and left the table. Everyone then glances at the sudden leaving blonde. As their friends threw a questioning look, they all looked at Natsu, who was left speechless with the sudden departure.

"What happened?" Erza asks Natsu, who finally looked back at them  
"I don't know…she's mad I think," Natsu then scratches his head, earning him some glare from his friends  
"Well, follow her!" Lisanna whispers madly as she widens her eyes to the pinkette

Soon enough, Natsu pushed his chair back and quickly runs after the blonde. When the two were no longer in sight, Cana sighed in her seat as she crosses her arms.

"Well, it looks like they have some lovers' quarrel," Cana then grinned as the others just shook their heads

 **x...X||X...x**

"Luce!" Natsu calls as he runs towards the balcony where Lucy stood by. Lucy didn't turn instead she kept her attention on the night sky.

"Lucy," Natsu calls her name again before he stood before her, "I don't know what you're mad about but I'm sorry,"  
Lucy abruptly looked at Natsu with rage in her eyes, "You're saying sorry for something you don't know what you have done?!"  
Taken aback with her fury, Natsu stepped back a little as he replies, "I'm sorry…"  
"Sorry for what?" Lucy challenged. She then took a step closer each time she said, "Sorry that you kissed me? Sorry that you keep on holding my hand? Sorry that I'm acting really weird right now? What? What are you sorry for?"

Natsu is then silent, unsure of how he will tell her this. He knew that kissing her yesterday was a mistake. He really doesn't know how to explain this to her without her getting overwhelmed. All he could think about is how sorry he is for confusing her.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Natsu mutters. He raised his hands to hold her but then he doubted that Lucy wanted to be held so he puts his hands down again and said, "I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday, for holding your hand too long, for making you weird right now. I'm sorry if I'm giving you wrong signals,"

Lucy then felt her knees weak, making her stumble back and lean to the railings of the balcony. Turning away from him, Lucy haggardly exhaled as she tries to stop her tears from coming. When she was kissed yesterday, she said to herself that she wouldn't mind if Natsu said sorry about the kiss, about how it was a mistake. But hearing it from him was a lot harder than she thought. She just wishes that she never really had feelings for him.

"Okay," Lucy suddenly said, making Natsu stunned a little  
"Wha-what?" Natsu confusingly asks before he walks to the side to look at Lucy  
"I forgive you," Lucy states as she looks down to her hands, gripping the railings, "Since you're sincere with your apology, I forgive you," Lucy then glanced at Natsu and gave him a weak smile  
"Luce, I really didn't mean to do those things to you. Maybe, I just got used to the idea that I could do those things with you," Natsu then tries to smile but it barely showed because he saw the disappointment in Lucy's eyes  
"Yeah, I thought so too. But I guess we have to put boundaries," Lucy then bites her lips when Natsu was stunned  
"Boundaries? What for?" Natsu asked confused  
"Natsu," Lucy then shook her head, "We can't act like this…like it's fine to be intimate," Lucy then looked at Natsu, unsure of how to continue without really hinting the man that she has some feelings for him, "We are not a couple. We may be acting as an engaged couple but…we are not in love. So, don't act like you're in love with me. I don't want you to,"

Silence then came between them. Feeling speechless, Natsu just nodded his head before he looked down to his shoes. He softly mutters, "I understand. I'm sorry,"  
Natsu then looked up at Lucy and gave a soft smile, "I promise, I wouldn't confuse you anymore with my actions," and with that, Lucy nods her head.

Before they could continue to talk, Gray and Juvia suddenly calls the attention of the two as they were running towards them. Turning their heads to their friends, Juvia waved her hand as she shouts, "Lucy-chan! Mira will be calling you both next!"  
"Come on, people are starting to wonder where the two of you are!" Gray shouts next

When Lucy and Natsu nodded, Gray points at the pinkette and uttered to him, "Oy, make it quick flame-brain," and with that, Gray turned around with Juvia and headed back inside.

When they were finally alone again, Natsu looked at Lucy and offered his hand, "Ready to put a show?"

With his words, Lucy couldn't explain the little pang in her heart but she smiled and placed her hand on his. Lucy then said, "Ready as I'll ever be," and there they went inside the grand ballroom hall again.

 **x...X||X...x**

As Natsu and Lucy stood in the middle of the ballroom floor, Layla and Grandine stood at the stage with Mira. She asked the parents for a short message for the engaged couple.

Taking the microphone, Grandine cleared her throat as she smiled at the couple before her, "Well, my message for the two of you is something I have said before. I am truly happy to see my Natsu marry the woman I ideally wished for him. I am very grateful to have Lucy to be part of our family. I mean, her family has always been a part of us but seeing you two get married soon make our families closer," Grandine then looked at Layla who was smiling widely as well, making the two mothers hug each other, "I can't wait to see you two be one," and with that, people applaud as Grandine handed over the microphone to Layla.

Clearing her throat, Layla then starts, "Well…" Layla then chuckles as she brushes a tear away from her eye, "My goodness, seeing my daughter get married soon is such an overwhelming feeling for me, especially for your dad," everyone then glanced at Jude who was trying to hide his tears, making everyone chuckle and be awe at the father, "Jude and I are very excited for your coming adventure with Natsu. We believe that you'll have the greatest love because you have the greatest man who will ever love you. We love you Lucy and we love you too Natsu,"

And with that, Igneel loudly shouts, "Cheers, to the engaged couple!"

"Cheers!" everyone shouts as they raised their glasses and drinks their champagne

Soon music played, indicating that Natsu and Lucy should start dancing. And so, to introduce the next part of the program, Mira said, "Alright, it is time for our engaged couple to dance before they are joined by Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia and Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel,"

Everyone's attention then falls on Natsu and Lucy, who slowly began their waltzing. As they danced, they could hear people mumble out how they looked so perfect together. With these little affirmations from other people, Lucy couldn't help but feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. Slowly looking up at Natsu, Lucy tries to see the expression Natsu has on his face.

At the first glance, she saw confliction and question in his eyes. But the longer she stared eye to eye with him, Lucy suddenly sees determination. So without any guess, Lucy was then taken aback when Natsu suddenly kissed her square on the lips once again. And just like before, Lucy shrieked in surprise but had her eyes slowly close as she kisses him back.

With the two suddenly kissing, Levy, Juvia and the others suddenly gasps as they didn't expect the two to share a kiss in public. Looking at each other, Levy and Juvia had their eyes wide before they glanced at Natsu and Lucy again.

"Am I seeing it, right?" Cana questions in bafflement  
"I think I'm seeing what you're seeing;" Gray mumbles as well before he chugs down his champagne  
"They're kissing…" Lisanna points out before she glances at her friends  
"Yep, poor Lucy…" Levy said as she shakes her head when she thought that Lucy is sure to get hurt again after that

"I understand now…" Erza suddenly mutters as she stares at the kissing couple, who soon pulled away. With her friends looking at her, Erza just shrugged her shoulder before she turns away and headed for the kitchen to prepare the cake.

When they have pulled away, Natsu kept his forehead against Lucy's. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Lucy hasn't opened hers as if she was cherishing the moment. But as she was, Natsu couldn't help but see the little-pained expression on her face.

So, cupping her cheek tenderly, Natsu softly whispered to Lucy, "I promise Luce that will be the last"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
